A Judge's Tale
by IrishAnnie71
Summary: AU. Multi Chapter Fic. Pre Season 1 to Season 8 and perhaps beyond. A woman from Harvey's past comes back into his life. Why is she back? Secrets are kept and lies are told. (CHAPTER 18 UP) Harvey, OC
1. Chapter 1

Second Chances

Author Notes:

I've been lurking around Twitter and Fan for a while now and absolutely loving all the Suits Fan Fiction out there.

I haven't written any kind of fan fiction in about 17 years but I was inspired by Suits to start again. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer:- I don't own any of the characters from Suits. They are all the property of Aaron Korsch and USA network. I'm just borrowing them!

AU - multi chaper fic. Pre season 1 up to season 8 and perhaps beyond. Lots of flashbacks which jump back and forth. There will also be some Darvey in later chapters.

Summary:-

A woman from Harvey's past comes back into his life. Why is she back? Secrets are kept and lies are told.

Timeline

Sometime in Season 4 after Louis is made name partner but definitely before the episode Derailed.

November

It was one of those cold November days in New York where the cold wind seemed to cut right through. Snow was forecast in the next few days. In fact up in Niagara Falls the water pipes had frozen but the famous water fall continued pushing it's torrent of water over the sheer drop. At least that's what the weather forecasters were saying. The blonde curly haired woman sat in the back of the cab with the older woman. She tapped her fingers absentmindedly on the manila folder on her lap as she stared out the window. It had been seven years since she had been in the City. Seven years since she had left. Left him. She was nervous as hell as she would be seeing him again but she wasn't going to let that stop her from doing her job.

"I heard this guy is the best in the city," the other woman said.

The blonde looked up sharply and cleared her throat. "Yes. So I have heard. " She smiled at the other woman. "But that's not going to stop us from winning this. "

The cab pulled up at the glass building. The cold immediately invaded her lungs and she took several deep breaths as she glanced up at the building in front of her.

 _ **Celia's Flashback -**_

 _ **Takes place just after Harvey and Donna start working at the firm after The Other Time**_

 _"Louis. Do you have the documents for the Wrighly merger?"_

 _"What do you need them for Celia?" the balding man turned to look at the associate standing behind him._

 _"Daniel wanted us to work on this together," replied Celia in exasperation._

 _"I know he did but I am lead on this. You don't need the documents."_

 _"Louis!"_

 _He ignored her and stalked off in the direction of the elevators. Celia stood for a minute and watched him. She saw that he was talking to a man and woman who had just come from that direction. She recognised the man as Harvey Specter from the DA's office. They had met in the lobby a couple of days earlier when he had come to see Jessica. A day later news went around that she and Daniel Hardman had orchestrated a take over of the firm of Gordon Schmidt and Van Dyke or the three stooges as she liked to call them._

 _"It's good to see you Louis," she heard Harvey say and watched as he and the red head turned to walk in the opposite direction._

 _Louis looked like he was going to keel over at that point and he disappeared from view._

 _"Louis!" Celia called again. Harvey looked back at the sound of the woman's voice and saw Celia standing in the lobby. He recognized her from a couple of days ago._

 _"Who's that?" Donna asked glancing back. She felt a small tinge of jealousy that the man beside her was showing an interest in another woman. They had just spent the night together and even though she had agreed to come and work for him there was still that feeling of regret that she hadn't pushed him for more. But they worked great as a team. That much was obvious from their time in the DA's office._

 _"An associate here. Celia, something or other," replied Harvey trying not to make it obvious to the woman standing beside him that he was showing an interest in someone else. He had asked Donna to work for him because he wanted her in his life._

 _"Ok. First things first. We need to find your office." Donna said._

 _Harvey gave her a grin. "Well if it ain't a corner one then nothing will do."  
_

 _"Associates don't get corner offices Harvey," replied Donna with a smirk.  
_

_"One day I will have a corner office and my name on the goddamn wall," Harvey said confidently. "_

 _"A man who has goals. I like that," replied Donna. They came to a stop outside a small glass office. it had barely room to swing a cat. The two looked at each other. She saw that he had a look of disappointment on his face as he took it all in.  
_

 _"Let me tell you something Harvey, " Donna leaned into him and whispered in a conspiratorial manner. "You 're not going to be here that long."  
_

 _Harvey looked at her and smiled. "Damn right I'm not."_

 _He stood at the door of his new office and watched as Donna settled herself into a new desk. She felt his eyes on her and she raised her head and met his gaze for a moment. He nodded his head slightly and she returned the gesture. She understood. It was a silent affirmation between them. Everything was going to be fine. She smiled and returned to organising her desk. Celia returned to her office with a feeling of frustration. She couldn't believe Louis had pulled that stunt and gone home. She noticed the red haired woman from earlier was sitting typing at a desk. "New lawyer" she thought to herself. She sat down at her desk and started to sift through some files that had been placed on her desk.  
_

 _"Donna. Can you get Teddy Doyle on the phone? We need to get some documents signed today. "  
_

 _"Will do."  
_

 _"And after that can you messenger this over to White Hart.. " Harvey handed her a big envelope. She took it without looking at him. "I will do that too. And I have the paperwork from the Swinton settlement.." She handed him back a manila folder again without looking up. Harvey stood at her desk for a minute not sure what to say. She raised her head to look at him. "I gotta go see Jessica, " he finally said.  
_

 _"Ok," replied Donna taking a sip of her coffee. Harvey turned and noticed that the blonde woman from before was in the office next to him. He walked over to it and knocked lightly on the door. Celia looked up from her computer screen to see him standing in the doorway.  
_

 _"I'm Harvey Spector. Looks like we're neighbors. " that was lame he thought to himself.  
_

 _"We already met a couple of days ago. " She replied standing up as he came into her office. "Celia Laurence, Senior Associate ." She inwardly cringed at herself.  
_

 _"That's what it says on the door," Harvey said pointing at the glass. "Anyway I just wanted to say hello and any time you need a cup of sugar or..."  
_

 _"I'll keep that in mind," Celia smiled. Harvey nodded and turned to leave the room. He looked back and smiled at her. "If you need a hand sorting out Louis just give me a shout."_

 _Celia let out a a snort. "I can handle him."_

 _Donna watched as Harvey left the woman in the office next door and made his way down the hallway. The blonde woman came out of her office a minute later reading a file. Donna stood up and walked over to her._

 _"Hi. I'm Donna," she said in her usual manner._

 _Celia looked up from the file she was reading to see the red haired woman standing in front of her. "Hi."_

 _"I'm Harvey 's secretary but I just wanted to introduce myself," Donna said ._

 _"Associates don't get secretaries," replied Celia going back into her office as Donna followed her in._

 _"I know but we worked together at the DA's office," replied Donna by way of an explanation._

 _Celia nodded. "I see."_

 _"But I just want to let you know that if you need anything just let me know. "_

 _"That's very kind of you," smiled Celia._

 _"You want to be a judge, " Donna said all of a sudden._

 _Celia looked amused. "How did you know that?"_

 _"Let you into a little secret. I know everything."_

 _Celia put the file she had in her hand down in the table. "Really?"_

 _Donna smiled. "Yep. You are from Rhode Island, you were engaged once and you can't stand Louis Litt."_

 _Celia laughed. "That's amazing. I also play Ice Hockey. "_

 _"I know. It's a gift, " Donna said with a smirk. "Ice Hockey?"_

 _" Yeah. I've been playing since I was in high school. Nothing like getting your frustrations out with a plastic puck and a stick! "_

 _"I hear ya sister, "replied Donna. "Maybe you could use Louis as a puck."_

 _Celia laughed. "Maybe."_

 _"I'm more of a theater person myself. I was an actress before I became a legal secretary. Anyway I just wanted to say hello and again if you need anything just let me know."_

 _"Thanks Donna, " replied Celia._

 _Ce_ lia stepped out of the elevator into the lobby of Pearson Specter Litt. She took a deep breath as she stared at the sign on the wall. She glanced at the woman standing beside her. "Are we going to take the settlement they are offering?" asked the other women.

"Hell no Janet. If it comes to it we're still going to court, " replied Celia. She took another look at the silver sign and strode over to the receptionist.. "Hi. Party from McKay Bespoke. We have a meeting at 11. " She didn't know why she didn't introduce herself properly.

The receptionist nodded. "Mr Specter is in a meeting but If you don't mind waiting I'll let his assistant know you are here." 

Celia nodded. His assistant. That must be Donna . She thought to herself. She hadn't factored in that she would be still here.

 _Flashback_

 _Harvey and Celia gradually started working together on cases. Sometimes they found themselves in his office sharing dinner or a drink in the evenings long after everyone had gone home. A friendship had blossomed between them but he was also attracted to her. But unusually for him he hadn't acted on it. Maybe it was because what happened with Donna. And she had made it clear that they were strictly professional from now. But Donna had seen that he was interested in Celia and even on more than one occasion encouraged him to ask her out but he hadn't.  
_

 _"I never wanted to be a corporate lawyer," Celia revealed one evening. She was sitting on his desk while he sat leaning back in his chair.  
_

 _"No?"  
_

_Celia nodded. "I always wanted to be a judge."  
_

 _Harvey raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Really? "_

 _"Ever since I was 7 it was what I wanted. Then after law school I worked at the public defender's office in Providence for a year. I hated it. Hated defending low lifes and scum. Peter wanted me to stay there longer but I didn't want to."  
_

 _"Peter? " Harvey asked.  
_

 _"My ex fiance. We practically grew up together. We went to Harvard and we had all these plans but then it turned out that we wanted different things and he moved to San Francisco to work and I came here. "_

 _Harvey was silent for a minute. He glanced at her and saw a brief flash of sadness flicker across her face._

 _Celia smiled. "What about you?"  
_

 _"What about me?" Harvey asked.  
_

 _"How come there is no Mrs Specter? No woman in your life?"  
_

_This was the first time either of them talked about any thing personal._

 _Harvey sighed. "There was a girl in Harvard. Scottie. Turns out we wanted different things too. She lives in London now. "  
_

 _"No one since then?"  
_

 _"No . Plenty of women though. Just none that I could see myself settling with. " Harvey 's thoughts went to Donna and what could have been. He rocked back in his seat and looked at Celia. She had kicked off her high heeled shoes. She was swinging one leg and took a sip of her scotch. She could feel his eyes on her and no matter how much she tried not to she found herself locked into his deep brown eyes. Harvey reached out and touched the back of her leg. He stood up and moved closer to her. His hand moved further up her leg. Her breathing deepened as he kissed the base of her neck. His other hand lightly grazed her breast. "We shouldn't be doing this here," Celia said breathlessly. Harvey covered her face in tiny kisses before his lips reached hers. She could taste the scotch on his lips.  
_

 _"Ok. Let's go home and finish this there," Harvey said hoarsely. Celia grinned and took him by the hand and led him out of the office._

Celia and her client sat in the reception area. Still feeling nervous Celia stood up and walked over to the huge window that overlooked Central Park. She remembered going for her morning runs in the park before coming into work. Sometimes Harvey had joined her but those times usually turned into a race to see who got to the rat rock first. In San Francisco she would run along the Golden Gate Bridge and back again. She loved it but there was nothing quite running in Central Park on a cold frosty if she had time she could get a run in before she left the city. "

"Janet McKay? " a familiar voice brought her out of her reverie and she turned around to be in front of Donna. The two stared at each other for a minute.

"Oh that's us," Janet said jumping up from her seat.

"Celia." Donna said in surprise.  
C

Celia nodded in return. "Donna. "

"I didn't realize you were the opposing attorney on this case." 

"I thought you knew everything, " Celia said with a slight smile.

The red head glanced at the document she was holding. " This doesn't say... "

"I know. There was a change of plan back home..." Celia said. 

"I see," replied Donna. "Harvey is in a meeting down town. He 's delayed. He should be back soon. He did say to show you to the conference room."

Celia's stomach did a flip at the mention of Harvey 's name. "Ok. But do you mind if I wait in his office. I really don't want to ambush...Janet can wait in the conference room. "

Donna smiled. "Harvey doesn't like people in his office when he's not there."

Ok," replied Celia. She had hoped Donna didn't pick up on her disappointment.

 _Donna's Flashback_

 _Harvey came out of his office one morning. "Donna, I need you to..."  
_

_"Already done, " she replied handing him 2 blue folders. Harvey grinned and took them. "What would I do without you?"  
_

 _"You'd be still at the DA's office for one thing. " Donna said with a smirk. Harvey's smile dropped from his face. "That's another thing we don't mention again."  
_

 _"Oh come on Harvey then I would have nothing to tease you about," replied Donna coyly._

 _Harvey glanced at her and smiled and leaned over closer to her. "Really?"  
_

_"Really, " Donna replied. Her tone of voice was stern and Harvey looked at her again. He got the message loud and clear.  
_

 _"Louis, I told you I was taking the lead on the deposition."  
_

 _Harvey turned and saw Celia and Louis standing at her door. He saw that they were both pissed off. Leaning back against Donna's desk he watched as the two looked daggers at each other. "This should be fun, " he said to Donna quietly.  
_

 _"No you're not Celia," replied Louis.  
_

 _"They're my client,' the blonde woman said practically hissing at Louis._

 _"Trouble in paradise," Harvey called over. The two lawyers ignored him.  
_

_"They are my client and I am taking the lead. That 's final," said Celia.  
_

 _"But Jessica said..." Louis started to say but Celia was already back in her office with the door closed._

 _Louis shot a look at Harvey and Donna and stalked back in the other direction. Celia watched him go through the glass and once she knew the coast was clear she opened the door and looked over at Harvey and Donna. "I swear one of these days I am going to wring his neck." Harvey laughed and walked over to her. "I've been wanting to do that for years."  
_

 _"Maybe we could do that together," replied Celia leaning against the door frame. Harvey raised his eyebrows and smiled at her._

 _Donna watched the two. Celia blushed at something Harvey had said and tn she looked at her watch. "I gotta go. I have court." He nodded and watched her as she walked over to the elevators. "Don't forget that offer of a cup of sugar still stands ," he called after her. She looked back over her shoulder at him and smiled but said nothing._

 _Harvey looked at Donna who looked like she was going to say something. "What?"  
_

 _"Why don't you ask her out?"  
_

 _"What?"  
_

_"It's so obvious... " Donna started to say but saw the look on his face. "Something already happened." Her eyes widened as Harvey said nothing but went back to his office. She followed him. "So what happened."  
_

 _"Nothing Donna. " He picked up a file and began to read it.  
_

 _"Nothing?"  
_

_Harvey put the file down. "Celia and I slept together a couple of days ago."  
_

 _"Oh my God. This is.. " she stopped when she sensed that Harvey didn't really want to talk about it. "You think you made a mistake?"  
_

 _Harvey shook his head. "No. it's a..."  
_

 _"...a friends with benefits kinda thing."  
_

 _Harvey nodded. "Something like that."_

 _"I say go for it," replied Donna with a grin. "It might loosen you up a bit. "  
_

 _"Are you saying I 'm uptight? "_

 _Donna flicked some lint of his jacket. "A little bit."_

Donna paced up and down by the elevator as she waited for Harvey to come back from his client meeting downtown. She held his favourite coffee in her hand as she knew that he would be more receptive to what she was going to tell him once he had a coffee. She turned sharply on her heel when she heard the ding of the elevator. Donna handed him the coffee as he stepped out of it.

"Good you're here. Have the McKay Bespoke people turned up yet? "

Donna cleared her throat. "um ya..." They walked in unison as they talked.

"Good. Are they in the conference room? If they are tell them I'll be 15 minutes. That should give them 30 minutes to stew over their settlement. "

"Harvey. The CEO is the conference room but the opposing counsel is in your office... "

"Why? What did you let them in my office for?"

"She wanted to see you before the deposition... "

"Donna. You know I don't like..."

"I know but Harvey...it's Celia...Harvey stopped dead in his tracks and stared up towards his office and then back at Donna. He swallowed. "What?"

"She said she wanted to see you before. Look if you don't want to we can give the case to someone else... "

"No. It 's fine. Give me a minute though." Donna watched as he went back down the hall towards the restroom. Once in the bathroom he felt his hands shaking and his heart pounding in his ears as he recalled the woman who left him 7 years before. He put his hands on the counter top to steady himself and stared into the mirror.

 _Harvey 's Flashback  
_

 _Harvey stepped out of the elevator into the brightly lit lobby and looked around. He saw her standing by the escalator looking at her cellphone.  
_

 _"Why didn't you tell me about the job offer?"_

 _Celia looked up in surprise as he shoved the manila folder into her hands. "Where did you get that?_

 _Harvey cocked his head. "It doesn't matter where I got it. When were you going to tell me? " "_

 _"I haven't decided if I'm going to take it or not .. "_

 _"You haven't decided? Why did you give to Lydia then? Where you going to tell me at all?"_

 _"I was. But you and Louis have been at each other's throats over this junior partner thing that..."_

 _"You never mentioned that you were looking for another job! "_

 _"I wasn't but they came to me."_

 _" They? Don 't you mean Peter? I noticed that it was you ex fiance offering you a job...in San Francisco. "_

 _Celia inhaled sharply. "Yes. Peter offered it to me."_

 _"And?"_

 _"And what? "_

 _"Are you going to take it?"_

 _"I don't know Harvey. There's a lot to consider."_

 _" What's to consider Cece? "_

 _Celia looked surprised at him. "You for one."_

 _"Your ex fiance offers you a job and you're considering me?"_

 _"Yes!"_

 _"So you are going back to him.. "_

 _"Goddamn it Harvey. This job is an opportunity for me that I wouldn't get anywhere else not even at Pearson Hardman! "_

 _"Take the goddamn job then Cece! I hope you and Peter are happy."_

 _Celia shook her head. "I don't love Peter."_

 _"But you would consider taking a job with him."_

 _Celia took a deep breath. "Look I understand that you are pissed that Louis made junior partner..."_

 _"That has nothing to do with this.. "_

 _"Doesn't it?"_

 _"What do you mean? "_

 _Celia shook her head again. "Nothing. It doesn't matter."_

 _" It does matter Cece. "_

 _"Ok. Tell me you don't want me to go. Tell me how you feel about me."_

 _Harvey looked at the ground and then back at the blonde woman. "I don't want you to go and you know how I feel about you."_

 _"Do I? "_

 _"We're together aren't we?"_

 _" Tell me how you feel about me! "_

 _"I care about you Celia._

 _" You care about me? "_

 _"Yes. I don't know what else you want me to say?"_

 _"You know what I want you to say and if you can't then where do we go from here?" Celia turned and walked off._

 _"Celia!" Harvey watched her as she walked through the revolving door._

Harvey stood at the door off his office and stared at the blonde woman standing looking out the window.

She turned as he opened the door. "Hello Harvey."

He nodded as he strode over to his desk and sat down.

"I was sorry to hear about your dad."

" i haven't got a lot of time Celia. So if you are here to discuss the settlement then my clients are not willing to pay out more than $4 million. And you are legally obligated to notify your client. "

Celia let out a small laugh. "$4 million?. That's absurd. Your clients stole from mine and we can prove it!"

Harvey learned back in his chair and stared at the woman standing in front of him. "You haven't any proof."

" We do. And we are going to court.'

Harvey stood up and put his hands in his pockets. "No. We're not."

Celia smirked. "We are because I am not going to be bulldozed into a shitty offer."

Harvey had a look of exasperation on his face. " It's not a shitty offer Cece. It 's the best you are going to get. Take it "

Celia shook her head. "No. I will be recommending to my client that we go to court"

Harvey slammed the file down on the table and watched the retreating back of the blonde woman.

Celia breathed a sigh of relief when she got to the bathroom. That was harder than what she expected. She turned on the sink faucet and slowly washed her hands.

 _Celia's flashback_

 _"Motion to dismiss denied." The judge banged his gavel down. Celia glanced over at the opposing attorney who was conferring with his client who looked pissed off. She smiled at her own client. "We won."_

 _Her client smiled back at her. "Thanks Cece."_

 _" Congratulations counselor. " the opposing attorney was now over at Celia 's table. "We will of course be appealing."_

 _" No doubt you will be, " replied Celia as she placed a bundle of papers into her briefcase and left the courtroom . She checked the time on her watch and realized it was past lunchtime and she hadn't eaten all day. She thought about calling Harvey but he had been preoccupied lately with the battle for junior partner with Louis._

 _"Great work Counselor."_

 _Celia turned in surprise to hear the familiar voice._

 _"Peter? What are you doing here? How did you know I was here ?"_

 _"I hired a private detective," replied the dark haired man._

 _He laughed when he saw the look of confusion on her face. "I called your office. "_

 _Celia grinned. "What are you doing in New York?"_

 _" Business but I would like to take you to lunch if you are free. "_

 _"Sure."_

 _"You did a great job destroying the opposition in court." Peter said as they sat down in a small cafe beside the court house._

 _"You were there?" Celia asked in surprise as she had not seen him in the courtroom ._

 _"I was. You've come a long way from being that shy girl that I knew in high school, " replied Peter._

 _"I was never shy," laughed Celia ._

 _Peter smiled. "It's good to see you Cece."_

 _Celia looked at the man sitting in front of her. "It's good to see you too."_

 _Peter looked thoughtful for a moment. "Did you ever think what would have happened if you had come to San Francisco with me?"_

 _Celia looked down and then back at him. "Peter, we both agreed at the time to do what was best for both of us."_

 _" I know. Look I just didn't come here to reminisce. I also wanted to give you this, " Peter reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a white envelope. He handed it to Celia who looked surprised but opened it._

 _She raised her eyebrows. "Peter. This is a job offer."_

 _" It is. We've just established a judicial mentoring program with Judge Macht. I thought of you. It's the opportunity to be mentored by one of the top judges in San Francisco to get you ready for the bench. "_

 _"I'm flattered Peter honestly but I am not looking to make a move right now."_

 _"Cece. I know you always wanted to sit on the bench and this is the perfect opportunity for you. Besides corporate law is not you and you know it. How long will it be before you make senior partner at Pearson Hardman. A few years am I right? Because there are probably people ahead of you. You will be coming in as Senior Partner right off the bat with the opportunity to get on the bench. "_

 _Celia was silent for a moment. " I'm flattered I am but... "_

 _"But what? Just consider it please. "_

 _Celia smiled. "Ok. I'll consider it."_

 _Jessica smiled at the younger woman sitting in front of her. She always considered the people who worked for her as her family. She placed the file down on the desk._

 _"You're right Cece. This is a great opportunity."_

 _Celia sighed. "Yep."_

 _" Senior partner at your age... "_

 _"Let's face it Jessica. This is an entry level position. If I stay here it will be another five years before I make partner."_

 _"You don't know that Celia. But it sounds like you already made your mind up. When do you have to give your answer?"_

 _Celia sighed again. "Soon ..I'm seriously considering it but there are other things to think about."_

 _"Did you tell Harvey about it? "_

 _Celia looked surprised at Jessica's question. She didn't know that she was aware of their relationship. "Em...I haven't told him. He's so wrapped up and obsessed with winning this partnership thing between him and Louis."_

 _"Celia...I can't tell you what to do but you know what Harvey would say if he was here? "_

 _Celia smiled. "He 'd tell me to take it."_

 _"Tell him ."_

 _Celia stood up. "Thank you Jessica. "_

 _"I just want you to know that whatever decision you make you will always be family Cece."_

 _Celia nodded and smiled._

"What are you doing here?

Celia turned and saw that Donna had entered the bathroom. She grabbed a piece of paper towel and dried her hands with it and turned to face the red haired woman. "What do you want, Donna?"

"I'm just wondering why you decided to come back," replied Donna.

" McKay Bespoke is my client..."

" Cut the bullshit Cece. I checked up. They're not your client. You asked for this case. "

Celia placed a hand on the counter. "So what if I did?"

" You haven't even apologized for leaving.. "

Celia looked puzzled. "Why would I apologize to you?"

Donna shook her head. "It's not me you should be apologizing to. It's Harvey."

Celia let out a small laugh. "It's none of your business Donna. "

Donna smiled. "Yes it is Celia. When I 'm the one left picking up the pieces, it becomes my business. You told him that you weren't taking the job and that you we were staying. Then you left without saying a word."

Celia took a deep breath and pushed past the red head to reach the door. "I had my reasons."

"And are you going to give your reasons to Harvey? "

Celia turned on her heel. "No." she walked out the door.

Harvey and Celia sat opposite each other in the conference room.

"We have offered $4 million as a courtesy but as I told Celia this is the best offer we can give. If we go to trial you could come out with nothing," Harvey said pushing a blue folder over to Celia and Janet.

Celia looked at the folder and sighed. "and I told you that we are going to court. "

Harvey nodded. "We will leave you to discuss your options." Celia watched him as he stood up and strode out of the conference room.

"Harvey."

Harvey turned to see Mike coming up behind him. Mike glanced in at the conference room. "How did it go in there?"

Harvey sighed. "Celia wants to take it to trial."

"Why is it so important for her to go to trial?" Mike asked.

"I don't know...but I need you too find... "

"I'm on it," replied Mike.

"On what?" asked Harvey.

"Whatever you need me to do. I 'm on it," Mike said with a smirk. He turned and headed back in the direction he came from.

Harvey watched him go and then took another glance into the conference

 _Flashback_

 _"Hey."_

 _Celia looked up from her computer screen to see Harvey standing in the doorway. "Hey yourself."_

 _" How did your motion go? " Harvey asked_

 _Celia sighed. "Got a TRO but the community council have fast tracked an appeal which means I have to go to Buffalo tonight for court in the morning. Which means Louis has to come too. Just what I need. "_

 _"What if I told you Louis wasn't going to Buffalo?" Harvey asked stepping into her office._

 _"Did he get run over by a bus?" Celia asked._

 _"Nope. Assigned another case."_

 _Celia raised her eyebrows. "How did that happen?"_

 _" Well...Jessica assigned me. We're going to Buffalo this evening, " replied Harvey sitting down on the edge of her desk._

 _"Really?" Celia stood up to place some files in a folder. She turned to look at him._

 _"Yeah. I thought we could get some dinner, book a hotel room..." Harvey said taking her arm and pulling her towards him. She glanced out the door and moved away from him._

 _"Can I take first chair? "_

 _Harvey grinned. "Only if you behave yourself."_

 _"I can behave myself. I'm a good girl," Celia said._

 _"You sure are."_

 _She swatted his arm with a laugh. "This is a strictly professional business trip Harvey. "_

 _"Course it is Cece." Harvey leaned over and patted her bottom._

 _"First things first. Let me bring you up to speed on the case. We need to find a way of stopping the community council rediverting the river."_

 _"I don't get it. Why would Redditch divert the river in the first place?" asked Harvey picking up the file_

 _"To get access to a piece of land on the other side. The river forms the county boundary but that land has been the center of dispute for years. Redditch say they own it but the council say they do. So they decided to divert the river. " replied Celia handing him another file._

 _"Who really owns that land?"_

 _"That's the problem. No one really knows, " replied Celia. "Land Registry don't have any records. The Deeds office don't have any thing either. "_

 _"Right of way access?" Harvey asked._

 _"Redditch had right of way for 35 years and used it accordingly. The council then decided they were trespassing and issued a cease and desist. It escalated and then Redditch diverted the river."_

 _Harvey nodded. "Sounds complicated. You think the Council will make a settlement?"_

 _Celia was silent "They might. What have you in mind?"_

 _"I'll tell you over dinner tonight," Harvey replied with a whisper._

 _After a long day in court which included a field trip to see the land at the center of dispute Celia and Harvey arrived back at their hotel and flopped down on the couch._

 _"Oh my god. My back hurts, my feet hurt even my brain hurts," Celia complained as she took her shoes off. " What a day! "_

 _Harvey closed his eyes. "I'm beat. At least we got the council to back off...thanks to your wildlife experts. Who woulda thought that the lesser spotted badger was an endangered species "_

 _Celia smirked. "Who would have thought that?"_

 _"Not me," replied Harvey._

 _" All I want to do is sleep for a year, " replied Celia trying to conceal a yawn._

 _"Me too."_

 _Celia glanced over at Harvey. "I don't even want to have sex tonight."_

 _Harvey opened his eyes and stared at her in surprise. "You don't?"_

 _Celia shook her head._

 _"I'm so tired anyway. I'd probably fall asleep in the middle of it."_

 _Celia inhaled sharply. "Oh my god. We're like one of those couples."_

 _"One of what couples?"_

 _"You know those kind of couples that go at it like rabbits for the first few months and then when they feel comfortable with each other they stop having sex."_

 _"That's only couples in relationships. We 're not in a relationship. "_

 _He looked over at the woman sitting beside him. She looked thoughtful._

 _"Unless..."_

 _Celia looked at him. " unless? "_

 _Harvey rubbed her leg and then placed her foot on his lap. "Unless you want to be? "_

 _Celia glanced at Him. "I hadn't given it much thought. Have you?"_

 _Harvey smiled at her. "No... But if you want to see where it goes..."_

 _Celia grinned. "Ok."_

 _Harvey nodded. "Ok!"_

In the conference room Janet glanced at Celia with a look of concern. "Celia, I'd rather we take the settlement..."

Celia turned to look at Janet. "If we take this settlement you are as good as admitting that your product is inferior which it isn't."

"But if we go to court I could lose everything Celia and I'm not willing to take that chance..." She stood up and stared down at the lawyer who was still seated. "And if you don't agree with this I will call Peter and he will agree with me."

Celia stood up. "Janet!" She watched as the other woman left the conference room. "Dammit!"

 _Flashback -_

 _Sunlight streamed in Harvey 's bedroom as he and Celia lay in bed. She lay in his arms with her head on his chest. He stroked her hair and then kissed her head. "Gotta get up."_

 _Celia groaned. "Don't want to."_

 _Harvey chuckled as he climbed out of the bed. "We have to. I have a meeting with Avery Mc Kernon. "_

 _Celia nodded and then reached for her clothing. "Oh yeah. Your junior partnership with Louis."_

 _Harvey kissed her lips. "It'll be fine. I'm gonna get it because I am awesome."_

 _Celia looked at him and then reached for a shoe. She looked thoughtful. Harvey noticed the look on her face. "What is it?"_

 _The blonde woman stood up. "I want in."_

 _Harvey 's eyebrows furrowed. "In?"_

 _Celia nodded. "Junior partner. I want in too."_

 _Harvey stared at her for a couple of second s. "You can't."_

 _Celia raised her eyebrows. "I can't? "_

 _"This is between me and Louis. Not me and you." replied Harvey._

 _"Why? Are you afraid that you are going to get your ass kicked by me?" challenged the blonde woman with a smirk._

 _Harvey stood between the door that separated the living room and bedroom and shook his head. "No. It's going to get ugly between me and Louis and I don't want this to come between us...besides what do you know about cars?"_

 _Celia let out a snort. "What? This isn't about what I know or don't know about cars. It's about making Junior Partner and I"m a great goddamn lawyer and I deserve this just as much as you or Louis...and for the record...I probably know a hell of a lot more about cars than you do! "_

 _Harvey rubbed his head and considered what he was going to say next. "Cece. I know you are a great lawyer. Apart from me you are the best. But what happened to your plan of getting on the bench? Don't you still want that? "_

 _"Of course I do but I'm a 5th year associate. I'm not going to get that opportunity until I make partner and I can't wait for another 10 years for that! "_

 _Harvey sighed and then shook his head. "Sorry but this is between me and Louis."_

 _Celia nodded but pushed past Harvey and walked towards the front door. She turned and looked at Harvey. "Fine."_

 _Celia stood outside Daniel Hardman's office later that morning. She saw that Monica Eaton was with him. She couldn't hear what they were saying but she was struck by how intimate their body language was. Monica sat in front of the Managing Partner while he was perched on the desk leaning into her. She watched for a couple of minutes with curiosity. If she didn't know any better these were definitely two people who were intimate with each other. She almost felt like she was spying on them. Celia glanced around to see if there was anyone else around but everyone in the firm were going about their own business. She took a deep breath and tapped on the glass door. Hardman looked up to see Celia standing outside. He glanced at Monica who looked annoyed at the interruption. He motioned for Celia to come in._

 _"That will be all Monica. I look forward to working with you on the Walker Case."_

 _Monica gave a small smile and she and Celia glanced at each other as they walked past one another. Celia noticed that Daniel gazed after the dark haired woman aw she left the room._

 _The man then turned his attention to Celia. " What can I do for you Celia? "_

 _Celia cleared her throat. "Um... I wanted to ask if it was possible to be considered for Junior Partner."_

 _Hardman regarded the woman standing nervously in front of him. "There's only one position for Junior Partner available this year Celia and that goes to either Harvey or Louis. "_

 _"I know Daniel. I want in on that."_

 _"That's between them Celia."_

 _"Yes I know but I'm also..."_

 _" I don't think you are ready for Junior Partner yet. "_

 _"I just want the same opportunity that Harvey and Louis are getting! "_

 _"Aren't you and Harvey involved? If he doesn't make partner this time it would be you up against him next time. How would that conversation go..."_

 _Celia let out a sigh. "That's got nothing to do with this. "_

 _Daniel was silent for a minute. He glanced at Celia and then picked up a large file from his desk. "Ok Celia. This is Boylston Technologies. They're being sued for Patent infringement on the development of their software applications process. I need you to go through the discovery and find anything that prohibits them from using their applications. Do this and it could be a stepping stone towards Junior Partner. "_

 _"Patent infringement isn't my area of expertise... "Celia started to say._

 _"You want to be considered for Junior Partner. Then you will do this. Now if you will excuse me I have work to do. " replied Hardman shoving the file in her hand and then he went back to his desk and picked up another file and began to read. Celia nodded her head and pursed her lips. She looked at the file in her hand and left the room._

 _"Did you go to Hardman when I asked you not too?" Harvey asked stepping into her office a few hours later. She lifted her head in surprise at the intrusion. She had been buried deep in the discovery paper work and hadn't notice the time. "Hey. How did your meeting go with Avery Mc Kernon?"_

 _"Don't change the subject Cece..." Interrupted Harvey . "I specifically told you not to go to him."_

 _Celia raised her eyebrows. "Excuse me?"_

 _"You heard me. This morning I told you that this was between me and Louis and then next thing I hear is that you do the very thing I asked you not to do. What are you trying to prove?_

 _"Hold on a goddamn minute. First of all..Yes! I went to Hardman and asked him. You know what he said. He said no...Because I'm not good enough...so you don't have to worry your pretty goddamn head about being in competition with me. " She slammed the folder she was holding down on the table and leaned back in her chair and glared at Harvey. "Now get out of my office!" Harvey stood for a minute in stunned silence but took one more look at her and went out._

 _"You need to go and apologize to her Harvey."_

 _"She 's pissed off Donna. She's not gonna want to hear anything from me right now," replied Harvey. He paced his office as Donna watched. "Sit down Harvey. You'll wear out the carpet."_

 _Harvey stopped but turned around to stare out the window._

 _"Let me ask you something Harvey." Donna considered her next question carefully. "Do you love her?"_

 _"I care about her," Harvey replied after a moment._

 _"That's not what I asked," Donna said._

 _Harvey turned to look at her. "You're dating someone. How do you feel about him? "_

 _"Mark and I are not the topic of this conversation. And we're together 6 months if you must know. "_

 _Harvey 's mouth curled into a smile. "6 months?_

 _"Yep 6 months. Our 6 month anniversary is coming up soon and we are planning something special. "_

 _"Maybe we could go on a double date," Harvey said with a sly smile._

 _Donna laughed. "Somehow I don't think either Mark or Cece would be up for that. Besides she's pissed off with you. You are going to have to do something really amazing to get her to be unpissed off with you!" She then turned and strode out of the office. Harvey leaned back in his chair as he watched._

 _Celia sighed as she lifted another file box from the shelves in the file room. She was already bored going through the discovery but she was determined to get through it all. Even if it to prove to Daniel Hardman that she was a capable attorney. She sat down at the desk and opened the file box. Several cups of coffee later and she was still seated in the same spot a couple of hours later._

 _"So this is where all the hot attorneys hang out."_

 _Celia looked up to see Harvey standing beside one of the file shelves. She didn't hear him come in. He was looking a little sheepish._

 _"I'm surprised you even know where to find the file room. What can I do for you?" Celia said as she took another folder out of the box._

 _'I'm sorry, " replied Harvey as he made his way towards her. He pulled a chair out and sat_

 _"What are you sorry for? " Celia asked._

 _"You're not making this easy for me, " replied Harvey._

 _"No I 'm not," Celia said. She smirked as she looked at him._

 _"That's ok. I deserve it. I was wrong."_

 _Celia laughed and raised her eyebrows in mock horror . "Do my ears deceive me? Harvey Specter admitting he was wrong about something! "_

 _Harvey nodded slowly and leaned closer to her ear and whispered. "That won't be happening again. As you know I am always right."_

 _Celia smiled and turned her head so that their lips were just inches apart. He opened the top buttons on her shirt. "Not always." Harvey leaned into kiss her but she stood up suddenly and picked up a file that was on the table and placed it in a box on the floor leaning over to give him a full view of her cleavage. Harvey sat back in his chair and watched her. "You are playing with me now."_

 _Celia pushed her hair out of her face. "I'm working."_

 _"I see that," replied Harvey standing up. "I'm helping you work." He picked up another box from the floor and placed it on the table. He moved closer to her. She reached across him to pick up a file. As she did her arms brushed against his. He moved so that he was standing behind her. "Excuse me. You're in my way."_

 _"You're excused," replied Harvey. His voice was husky and his hand stroked the small of her back. He kissed the base of her neck as his other hand went around her waist and pulled her in closer to him. He moved his mouth slowly up to her ear and began to nibble on her ear. Celia's breathing deepened as she turned around and their mouths met in a frenzy of kisses. "Someone might come in," she said breathlessly ._

 _"Door's locked," Harvey murmured as she pulled his tie loose. She grinned as they continued kissing. His hand squeezed her ass and pushed her skirt up. She pulled on his tie as she sat back on the table so that he was leaning on top of her. She reached down to open his pants and felt his hard erection. She could see the desire in his eyes as she took his hardness in her hand. He pulled down her panties. His fingers brushed against her slit and he could feel that she was already wet. She moaned quietly as he slipped a finger inside her. "Fuck," she gasped.' She let out a gasp of pleasure as he entered her. They moved in unison on the table and didn't notice when a file box fell off._

 _"Well that was an unexpected diversion, " Celia said as she got down off the table a few minutes later._

 _"Sure was," replied Harvey with a smile. "Just wanted to make sure you weren't too bored. Celia laughed as she buttoned up her blouse. " Not any more. "_

 _Harvey checked his watch. "Are you going to be here long?"_

 _Celia picked up the papers that had fallen on the floor. She glanced at them and placed them in one of the file boxes. " If I want to get this done probably all night. "_

 _"Take the night off and we can continue what we started... " Harvey 's phone beeped. As he read the message a wide smile grew on his face. "Avery Mc Kernon agreed to sign me . Junior Partner here I come."_

 _"Hey that 's great. Congratulations. "_

 _"I'll go see Daniel. Look... take the night off and we can celebrate."_

 _Celia smiled. "Ok. Give me a couple of hours."_

 _Harvey grinned. "Meet you down in the lobby at 8 then. " He kissed her lightly on the lips and left the room._

 _A couple of hours later Celia rubbed her eyes with tiredness. Another pot of coffee was definitely needed. She entered the kitchen just off the bullpen and poured herself more coffee. She heard raised voices and realized that it was Harvey and Louis arguing. From what she could make out it seemed Louis had made Junior Partner over Harvey. She watched quietly through the door as Harvey stalked off in the other direction as Louis stood in the middle of the bullpen with a smirk on his face._

 _Harvey went back to his office after the argument with Louis. He was furious that Louis had made partner over him. He wrote a note to Donna for the morning and then picked up some files._

 _"Harvey."_

 _He turned to see Lydia, one of the associates standing behind him._

 _"I was looking for Celia. I wanted to return some paperwork that she asked me to look over."_

 _Harvey nodded. "She's in the file room but I'm meeting her in a few minutes. I can give them to her. "_

 _Lydia handed him the folder. "I bet you will miss her when she leaves."_

 _"Leaves? " asked Harvey looking puzzled._

 _"The San Francisco job. It must be exciting for her. Tell her everything looks in order ..." Lydia then realized that Harvey didn't know about the job. "I'll leave you to it."_

 _Harvey watched the woman walk away and then opened the folder and read it's contents._

Mike stood outside Rachel's office thinking how beautiful she was. Rachel had her head stuck in a legal book but she looked up when she sensed his presence. They held a gaze for a couple of seconds before she smiled. She was glad that they had worked out their issues in relation to Logan Sanders. "What can I do for you today Mr Ross?"

"This is a workplace I couldn't possibly say Ms Zane," Mike grinned .

Rachel giggled. "Could you not?"

" You know it, " replied Mike. He entered the office and leaned against the window sill. "What do you know about Celia Laurence?"

Rachel turned in her chair to face him. "Only from what I know from Donna. She and Harvey were in a relationship and she left suddenly."

" Why would she leave like that? "

"What did Harvey say?" asked Rachel.

"He hasn't said anything and I haven't asked him about it, " replied Mike.

"I didn't really know her. I only met her a couple of times. Her last day here was my first day here."

"She was here when Hardman was? So she knew Monica Eaton then ."

"I guess so. Do you think she knew about Monica and Hardman? " asked Rachel.

Mike shrugged. "It's possible."

"What if that's the reason why she left. She found out about them. "

"From the information I got from Donna she got a job offer in San Francisco and took it. It doesn't really make sense if she knew about them. And what is she doing back here? "

Rachel swivelled her chair back to the computer and start typing. Mike looked over her shoulder. "She's due to take up a judge ship position in San Francisco next week. This must be her last case. "

"Which explains why she wants to win this case so badly ," reasoned Mike.

"And Hardman is so longer here," replied Rachel.

Mike was silent for a minute. Rachel turned to look at him. "She could have known about his embezzlement too. You need to tell Harvey. "

Mike nodded. "I know." He leaned forward and lightly kissed Rachel on the lips. "Wish me luck."

"You're gonna need it. "

Mike made his way down to Harvey 's office. Donna sat at her desk typing away. She barely glanced up as Mike passed her. He saw that Harvey sat at his desk but was staring out at the New York skyline.

'I think I have something. "

Harvey turned his chair and faced his protege. "What you got?"

"Celia is due to start a judgeship in the next week. This is her last case. "

"Which explains why she is so eager to go to trial. "

Mike nodded and considered what to say next.

Harvey noticed the hesitation. "What is it?"

"Celia worked here when Hardman was here. Did she know Monica Eaton? "

Harvey leaned back in his chair. "She knew her. "

"What if she knew about Monica and Hardman's affair?"

Harvey shook his head. " She would have said something to me. "

"This is just a theory. But what if she found out about them and Hardman's embezzlement. Could explain why she left so abruptly.'

"Only one way to find out," replied Harvey standing up and buttoning his jacket. Mike watched as the senior partner strode down the hallway towards the conference room.

"Peter. We can take this to trial, " Celia said into the speaker phone on the table in the conference room.

"Celia. When you asked for this case you agreed with me that a settlement was the better option," said the disembodied voice on the other end of the line.

"I know Peter but a trial brings out the facts. This case is about... " Celia paced the room

"Janet wants to take the settlement. I agree with her. I am ordering you to take it too."

Celia stopped pacing and stared at the phone incredulously. "You're ordering me? You can't order me to do shit Peter!"

"I'm your boss Celia. I can. Take the settlement." He hung up and Celia was left listening to the sound of the dial tone. She let out a long sigh as she stared out at the New York skyline.

"Did you know about Daniel Hardman and Monica Eaton?" demanded Harvey as he barged into the conference room. Celia turned at the sound of the interruption.

"What?"

"Daniel Hardman and Monica Eaton were having an affair. Did you know about it? "

"No, " she replied.

"Don't lie to me Celia. "

"I'm not. I didn't know about them."

"You went to see Hardman because you wanted in on the Junior Partner thing. He gave you Boylston Technologies instead "

"You know all that," replied Celia .

"Jessica and I found out that Daniel was embezzling from the firm. Boylston Technologies was one of the companies he stole from. Did you know about that? "

Celia shook her head. "No I didn't know Harvey."

Harvey was silent for a moment. "So why did you leave?"

Celia felt her stomach flip. She knew this question would come up yet she still hadn't prepared herself for it. She looked to the ground. Anywhere to avoid looking at Harvey. The question hung in the air for several seconds. "I..I..." she stammered . She then lifted her head to look at him. She could see the hurt in his eyes. "I had to leave. We weren't going anywhere. And... and taking the job in California seemed like the best thing to do."

"I cared about you Celia."

"And that was the whole problem. I loved you and you couldn't give me anymore. "

A muscle in Harvey's jaw tensed. "I'm sorry."

Celia nodded and smiled. She picked up her bag and phone and walked over to the door. She looked back at at Harvey who was leaning against a chair with one hand. "We're taking the settlement."

"Knock, Knock," Celia said as she tapped on Jessica's door.

The Managing Partner looked up from some paperwork she had been reading on her couch.

She gave the blonde woman a big smile. "Celia, I heard you were here." She stood up and walked over to her and enveloped her in a big hug. "It's good to see you Celia."

"I couldn't not stop by and say hello, " replied Celia.

"I'm glad you did ," Jessica said motioning the other woman to sit down.

Celia considered what she was going to say. " Harvey said something to me about Hardman embezzling from the firm. I just wanted to let you know, like I told him, that I knew nothing about it. "

Jessica nodded. "I didn't believe that you did Celia...I heard you are finally going to have your dream of becoming a judge."

"I am," replied Celia.

"Congratulations...but remember you are still family to me."

"Thank you Jessica."

 _Flashback_

 _Celia paced her office. She took another glance at the job offer Peter had given her. She didn't know what to do. She looked out her door and saw Donna sitting at her desk. She put the document in a drawer in her desk and made sure that it was locked._

 _Donna looked up and saw Celia approaching her. She sat up straight and smiled at the other woman. "Celia, what can I do for you?"_

 _" Do you know where Harvey is? He's not answering his phone. "_

 _"Is this something to do with the job offer you got?"_

 _" How did you know about that? "_

 _"Because he told me," replied Donna._

 _"Donna ...I need you to set up a meeting with McMahon." Harvey came up behind the two. He handed some papers to the red head and without looking at Celia he strode past her and went into his office. Celia stared after him and then glanced at Donna who was busy typing on her computer. Celia sighed and followed Harvey into his office._

 _He barely looked up when she opened the door. "Do you have a minute?"_

 _"Not really Cece... "_

 _"Do you think you can take the time?"_

 _Harvey looked up. "What is it Celia?"_

 _" What is it? You've barely spoken to me since the other night. "_

 _"What's to talk about Cece? You're leaving."_

 _Celia glanced out the door and saw Donna was taking an interest in what was happening in Harvey's office._

 _"Can we go somewhere...more private?"_

 _Harvey nodded and stood up. "You want to go to the file room again?" He smirked ._

 _Celia smiled. "As tempting as that sounds I'll pass this time."_

 _The two found themselves on the roof of the Pearson Hardman building a few minutes later. A cold wind was blowing and the two huddled up in their coats._

 _"Are you going to take that job? " Harvey asked after a few minutes._

 _Celia sighed. "What do you want me to do?"_

 _Harvey swallowed. "If you want to take it then take it... don't pass up on a great opportunity like that because great opportunities don't come around very often. "_

 _Celia felt her eyes filling with tears. "I know but..."_

 _"Don't stay because I want you to. You have to do what's right for you. "_

 _"I know."_

 _Harvey reached out and took her hand. "Cece...don't stay because of me."_

 _Celia smiled. "I'm staying but it's not because of you."_

 _Harvey looked into her blue eyes and pulled her in closer. "Are you sure?"_

 _She nodded. "Yes I'm sure."_

 _Harvey grinned. "Good."_

 _She nodded and leaned in closer to him. Her cellphone beeped. She looked at it. "Hardman wants to see me."_

 _Harvey nodded. "Let's go out tomorrow night. I've to meet a client for dinner tonight. "_

 _"Ok." The two cuddled together as the cold wind picked up around them._

 _The next morning Louis came barrelling down the hallway towards Donna."Does anyone know where Celia is?"_

 _"Is she not in her office?" asked Donna._

 _"No," Louis replied. "Her office is empty. Did she move offices again?"_

 _"Not as far as I know, " Donna said. A feeling of dread came over her._

 _"Maybe Harvey will know," Louis said._

 _"Maybe Harvey will know what?" Harvey came up behind Louis. He was still pissed off for Louis making Junior Partner._

 _"I was looking for Celia. I need her on the Vitality deposition. Her office has been cleared out. Did she move offices?"_

 _"What do you mean? " Harvey asked looking towards the office that she had occupied._

 _"Celia is gone ." Jessica came up behind the three._

 _Harvey looked like he had been punched in the gut. "What?"_

 _"She left her resignation on my desk. Effective immediately, " Jessica said looking at Harvey_

 _"Why would she resign like that? Goddamn it. Now I have to find someone else for the deposition. " Louis turned and made his way towards the associate bull pen._

 _"She took the job in California? " asked Donna aware that Harvey was silently processing the news._

 _"She did," replied Jessica. She glanced at Harvey who just shook his head and went back to his office without saying a word._

 _"Keep an eye on him," Jessica said to Donna who nodded. Jessica smiled and headed back to her own office._

 _Donna sat at her desk for a few moments. She could see Harvey picking up the phone and dialling a number. There appeared to be no answer and she could see him flinging it across the room. She watched as he sat on the small couch. His head was slumped forward with his arms on his knees. Donna couldn't stand to see him like that. She got up and stood in the doorway. "Do you need anything?"_

 _"She's gone Donna," he said quietly._

 _"I know Harvey. I'm sorry."_

 _He sat back all of a sudden and looked at Donna. "I lose Junior Partner to Louis. Celia leaves me. I told her I cared about her. She said she was staying and then she leaves. No goodbye. No nothing. She wouldn't even answer the phone. All she left was a stupid goddamn resignation letter. "_

 _"Harvey..." Donna started to say._

 _"I don't want to hear it Donna." Harvey stood up. "Time to move on. Get back to work. Alex and I are playing poker tonight. "_

 _Donna nodded. "You know where I am if you need to talk."_

Harvey sat at the glass corner table in his office doing some paperwork.

"Hey."

He looked up and saw Celia standing at the door. "Hey."

"Can I come in or is that crossing into sacred territory? " Celia asked with a small smile.

Harvey grinned and stood up buttoning his jacket up. "Course you can come in. Want a drink? " He made his way over to the drinks tray over by the window.

"Sure," replied Celia taking the glass of scotch from him. She turned and looked at his vinyl record collection. "I see your collection got bigger."

" Bigger office, bigger collection, " replied Harvey with a smile.

Celia giggled. "I guess so." She moved in closer to the records as if in search for one.

"That's the first time I heard you laugh since you got back ."

Celia looked at him and blushed slightly. "Sorry I let you win."

" You didn't let me win. We would have won anyway. "

"No. You wouldn't. Oh, you still have it," exclaimed Celia pulling a vinyl record from the shelf and showed it to Harvey "I gave you this one.'

Harvey looked at her. "Miles Davis. You didn't give me that one. "

"Yes I did. That time we went to Buffalo for the Redditch Deposition... "

"Oh yeah that was when we..." Harvey started to say but his voice trailed off.

Celia turned to face him and shook her head. "It all went to shit after that. I'm sorry. I know I hurt you by leaving... "

Harvey swallowed. "You did but it's in the past now."

The two stared at each other for a moment. She looked into his deep brown eyes. "I just wanted you to know."

"I know."

Celia took a sip of her scotch and turned back to the record collection.

"I heard you are taking up a position with the court in Frisco. Congratulations. It's all you ever wanted. "

Celia smiled. "I start week after next." She looked at her watch. "I better go. I'm on the red eye back to San Francisco." She put the glass down and walked towards the door. "Bye Harvey."

Harvey watched her go. "Cece."

She stopped and looked back.

"Give 'em hell out there," Harvey said with a grin.

Celia smiled and nodded. "Thanks. I will."

Notes

To be continued

Celia returns in the next chapter which takes place in Season 5


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the positive reviews and follows. I hope you are all enjoying it so far.

Chapter 2

Timeline - early on in Season 5

Disclaimer :- The characters and TV show Suits belong to Aaron Korsch and USA Network. I'm just borrowing them.

It was one of those mornings that seemed to be everlasting. Time just seemed to be dragging on interminably. Harvey felt restless and on edge. He had gotten to the office just after 8am but the mountain of paperwork on his desk didn't even hold his interest. He leaned back in his chair and stared out at empty desk outside. He had sent Gretchen down to the file room really just get out of his way. He knew why he was restless. His sessions with Dr Agard had brought some shit up which he had buried deep inside him and that unnerved him. He turned around in his chair and stared out at the New York skyline.

"Harvey"

He looked around to see Mike standing in the doorway of his office.

"Are you going to come in or are you just going to hold up the door frame?" He queried.

"Coming in," replied Mike stepping into the office.

"Where are we on the Rivscoff sale?" Harvey asked getting down to business.

"We're in court this afternoon to get a TRO on the sale. Judge Haynes is presiding..."

The senior partner sighed. "Haynes is no pushover which means making sure our arguments are air tight."

"Arguments are air tight," replied Mike handing him a blue folder.

Harvey opened the file and glanced at the summary page. "Good. What time is the hearing set for?"

" 2pm. "

Harvey looked at his watch. "Well let's get to the courthouse to stop this sale." He stood up and strode out the door. Mike nodded and followed him.

As they walked past Donna who was typing at Louis's desk she raised her head and she and Harvey glanced at each other. He hated the fact that she was no longer working for him. But he knew that she would come back to him. She had to.

"Harvey!" Donna called as they walked past.

He rolled his eyes as they both turned to look at the red head. "What is it Donna? "

"I heard you have a hearing with Judge Haynes this afternoon. It's not with her. She's taken a leave of absence."

Harvey noticed the smile she had on her face. "How do you know that?

"Because I'm Donna,' she replied.

Harvey rolled his eyes at her. "Who is it then?"

"It's Celia."

Harvey opened his mouth as if to say something but couldn't. Mike's face broke out into a huge grin. "Wait a minute. Your ex girlfriend is the presiding judge on this case? This should be interesting."

Donna 's face was harder to read. "Yeah it should be."

Harvey glared at the two. "Are you two finished?"

"Yes." "No." Donna and Mike said together.

Harvey gave them both a dirty look and then he took off walking towards the elevator.

"Hey wait up, man," Mike called as he followed his boss.

Harvey was pressing the button on the elevator when Mike caught up with him. The senior partner turned to his associate. "My personal history with Celia should have not be a factor on this case."

"Yeah but we've never had to go up before her before. We don't know what she is like as a judge. " replied Mike.

"She was a damn good attorney," said Harvey .

"Which means she won't be a pushover."

The elevator dinged and they both got in. "She'll be a pushover," replied Harvey smiling to himself as the door closed.

Harvey and Mike arrived at the courtroom just before two. Harvey looked over at the opposing counsel. Harvey could never remember his name. It was Bill something or other. Not that Harvey cared to remember it. He was unimportant. He was one of those older balding men wearing a cheap suit. "We can still come to an agreement."

The other lawyer shook his head. Harvey shot him a dirty look.

"All Rise," the bailiff ordered the courtroom. All the people in the room rose as Celia entered the room from the side door. Harvey thought that she looked slightly nervous. As she sat down he caught her eye and he nodded at her. She took a deep breath as she briefly looked through some paperwork in front of her.

"Ok it's my understanding that the sale of this company will result in job losses. A TRO will only kick the can down for the road in my opinion," she said looking at Harvey and Mike.

"Yes Celia. But a TRO will also give my client breathing space so they can have time for a restructuring plan. They don't want to sell," replied Harvey.

'It's your Honor, Counselor. Your client should have had a restructuring plan in place because as I understand it the company has been in freefall for over a year. As Wayne Gretzky says "A great hockey player plays where the puck is going to be."

Mike looked a bit puzzled and leaned over to whisper to Harvey. "Wayne Gretzky?"

Harvey nodded. "Her personal hero."

"Do you represent him too?" whispered Mike. He still wasn't over the fact that he represented Michael Jordan.

" With all due respect...your Honor...this isn't a hockey game, " the opposing attorney said.

Celia nodded. "But you get the idea..." She looked over at Harvey and Mike who were whispering to each other. "Would Mr Specter care to share something with the class? "

Harvey looked up at her with irritation. "No your Honor."

"Good because I will hold you in contempt if you don't respect the office."

Harvey glared at her but said nothing.

"Your Honor...granting a TRO will only delay the inevitable. The sale of this company is the only way to go," the opposing council said.

"Bullshit," replied Harvey.

"Mr Specter. Mind your language please." Celia said sternly.

Harvey rolled his eyes. "Your Honor. Give us a 30 day leeway so we can restructure..."

"Restructuring is a waste of time, " interjected Bill with the cheap suit..

"It gives them time..."

"Time my client doesn't have, "

"Oh please. Once your client acquires Rivscoff it will be broken up and people will lose their jobs," Harvey said.

Celia watched the exchange between the two lawyers for a few more minutes. "Gentlemen. If we don't come to an agreement soon I am going to have to allow cross examination. "

"Which is what we don't want to do," Mike whispered to Harvey.

Harvey looked over at Bill who nodded.

"Ok. Call your first witness," Celia said to Harvey.

Tension rose as the afternoon wore on. Celia over ruled all of Harvey's objections much to the amusement of the opposing counsel and Harvey got more and more irritated. In the end she ordered him to meet her in the judges chambers.

"So much for thinking she was a pushover, " muttered Mike as he watched Harvey make his way to the back room.

Harvey knocked on Celia's office door. She was still wearing her black robes when he entered the room.

"What the hell? What's with the Judge Judy impression?" Harvey asked.

Celia looked at him in mock horror. "How very dare you? Don't you know that Judge Judy is who we judges aspire to be?"

Harvey raised his eyebrows with amusement.

"Look, Find me a legitimate reason to grant the TRO and I will see what I can do. And for the record I would appreciate it if you would address me as your Honor."

Harvey rolled his eyes but nodded. "Yes your Honor. "

"Harvey I am new here. I want to be fair and not seen as a pushover but I need to be able to my job and I can't do that if lawyers are not respecting me or this office."

Harvey pursed his lips and nodded. "I understand, your Honor."

Celia smiled at him "Good boy."

Harvey put his hand in his pocket. "Let me ask you one thing. Do you ask your dates to address you as your honor? "

"Only the hot ones," she said folding her arms as she sat on her desk. "I like the power," she said in a lowered voice. They locked eyes for a moment before she turned away. 'I'll give you 24 hours. If you don't bring me a plan to save this company then my only recommendation is for the sale to go through.

"24 hours it is then," replied Harvey

"See you tomorrow counselor."

Harvey got the message and walked to the door and opened it. He looked back at her.

"Maybe we could have dinner when this case is done. "

She looked at the floor and then back at him. "I don't think that would be a good idea."

Harvey looked like he was about to say something but instead just nodded and closed the door behind him. Celia sighed and stared at the closed door for a few moments before sitting down behind her desk.

"Well?" asked Mike when he saw Harvey coming back out of the ante room.

"24 hours," he replied.

"Which is what we really wanted in the first place," Mike said as the two walked to Harvey 's car.

"Told you she would be a pushover," smirked Harvey getting into the back seat.

"She looked pretty pissed off with you though. How did you get around her?"

"I used my considerable charm with her," replied Harvey.

Mike snickered. "Funny. I thought she would have been immune to your charms at this stage."

"Not all women are immune, junior."

"Is Wayne Gretsky really her hero?"

Harvey grinned. "You know how I feel about Captain Kirk?"

Mike rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Yep well that's how she feels about Wayne Gretzky."

" Wow. You two must have had some really...interesting... " Mike's voice trailed off as he tried to find a suitable word. "Nerds."

"Let me tell you something. You don't want to get on the wrong side of her. She may be short but she can wield a mean hockey stick."

Mike's eyes widened. "Wow, that's hot."

Harvey looked over at his associate. "Easy Tiger."

"So you think she'll want to bang on your gavel?"

Harvey narrowed his eyes and glared at his associate. " What are you? 12? "

"I'm just saying..."

Harvey was a silent for a minute and stared out the car window. "When we get back to the firm I need you to find a precedent or anything we can use to stop the sale. "

Mike nodded. "On it." He glanced worriedly at the other man. He knew he hadn't been in a good place lately after Donna went to work for Louis. And there was all the shit going on with Jack Soloff. The panic attack he witnessed Harvey having in his office the other week scared him. He honestly thought he was having a heart attack. Rachel had told him about the therapist that he had been seeing and he honestly hoped it would help him deal with all the crap. But it wasn't something he could bring up with him.

"Did she really say she was going to hold him in contempt?" Rachel asked as Mike recounted the afternoon's events to her. They were both sitting in the library with a pile of law books open around them.

Mike nodded "Oh yeah."

"Start as you mean to go on. Fair play to her for not taking shit from Harvey, " replied Rachel. She looked at Mike who looked like he was having one of his light bulb moments.

"What is it?"

"Start as you mean to go on...Jessup V Stanton Tech.' He reached for one of the law books and excitedly leafed through the pages until he came to the one he wanted. "This," he turned the book to Rachel and pointed to the page.

Rachel's face lit up. "Mike that's it."

Mike stood up, grabbed the book and kissed Rachel's head. "Love you."

"He's like a whirlwind," Rachel said to herself as she watched Mike walk away. Her eyes remained firmly on his ass.

Mike turned to see her watching him. "Are you checking out my ass?"

"Oh yeah, " replied Rachel.

"Got something," Mike said as he strolled into Harvey 's office. He was sitting on the couch with some jazz playing quietly in the background. "What you got?"

Mike threw the folder he was holding down onto to the glass table. "Boom boom shack a loom."

"Have you been drinking?" Harvey asked in amusement picking up the folder to look at it's contents.

"No but I am drunk on my own awesomeness. Yesss!" Mike punched the air with his fist.

"I told you before not to be so cocky." Harvey said feigning annoyance at the younger man.

The senior partner looked impressed as he read the file. "This is good."

"I know its good, " replied Mike. "You think Judge Judy will go for it?"

Harvey sat back on the couch and stared at Mike. "She will ."

"Judge Laurence."

Celia looked up from the bench that she had been sitting on in Central Park. It was a beautiful sunny April day and there were a lot of people around walking or laying on the grass enjoying the sunshine. She saw Harvey and Mike standing in front of her. She finished the mouthful of the salad she was eating. "Both of you? You couldn't wait till we got to court? Jesus let me eat my lunch in peace."

"We would but it couldn't wait. This is urgent." Mike said.

Celia looked from Harvey to Mike and sighed. "It always is when lawyers interrupt my lunch hour."

"We need you to give us another 24 hours. " Harvey said.

Celia shook her head. "No can do ."

"Judge Laurence. This is a matter...'

"Of life and death? No one is going to die..."

"No one will die but someone will lose their business. People will lose their jobs. How could you have that on your conscience? " replied Mike.

Celia stood up. "My conscience will be just fine. Now if you gentleman will excuse me I am going to go back... "

"Cece please hear us out," Harvey finally said handing her a manila folder. The two locked eyes for a second. "Ok," sighed Celia.

She listened as Mike went through their plan. Celia couldn't help but be impressed by the young attorney. "So this was your idea?"

Mike nodded feeling pretty pleased with himself. "Yep."

The blonde woman folded her arms as she regarded him. "So you're Harvey's protege ."

"Actually he's my protege," replied Mike with a smirk.

"Thought him everything you know?"

"And then some," Mike deadpanned.

Celia grinned. "You're funny. I like you. "

"Aww did you hear that. Judge Judy likes me," Mike said.

"More like Judge Dredd," smirked Harvey.

"Motion to delay denied," Celia replied shoving the folder into Harvey 's hands.

"Celia!"

"Your honor." corrected Celia.

"We need this extra 24 hours," Harvey pleaded.

Celia sighed and took another look at the folder. "Ok. I'll give it to you but the creditors won't be happy. "

"Thanks Cece," Mike said taking the folder back from her.

"It 's your honor Mike. Show some respect for the office." Harvey said grabbing the folder from his associate.

"He can call me Celia. You on the other hand will address me as your honor," replied Celia

Harvey raised his eyebrows at the woman. "You are mean."

Celia watched as the two men started to walk away when something occurred to her. "I didn't realize Jessica had waived the Harvard rule."

Mike stopped dead in his tracks and took a glance at Harvey who kept a neutral face. "What do you mean?"

"You don't have your head up your ass like most men from Harvard."

"I'm not like anyone else from Harvard, " replied Mike. His heart was pounding in his ears.

"So I see," Celia said with a smile.

"I went to Harvard," Harvey interrupted .

Celia grinned and looked at Mike. "Case in point."

As the two walked away Mike's brain was going a mile a minute. "She knows. "

Harvey glanced at him. "Celia? No she doesn't. Don't be so paranoid."

"I'm telling you Harvey. She does."

"Ok. This is what we are going to do... Nothing. Because she doesn't even know you." Harvey finally said.

"Neither did Lola Jenson."

"Mike. Stop over thinking. I've said it before...you are in the Harvard database...you know what? If you keep having these freak outs every time I'm gonna hand you in myself!"

"You wouldn't do that. "

"Damn right I would! If it means that I get some peace from you," replied Harvey.

The two were silent as Ray drove them back to the firm. Harvey knew that keeping Mike's secret was getting harder and harder to keep. He also knew it would open a bucketful of shit if the truth ever got out. But he was determined more than ever to keep the secret for as long as possible.

Donna was sitting on the couch in Harvey 's office when he got back.

"What now?" he asked when he eventually saw her.

"How's Celia?"

Harvey shrugged. "Fine I guess." He picked up some files that Gretchen had left on hi desk and briefly read them.

"Has she told you any more lies? "

Harvey 's head shot up and stared at the red head. "What do you mean?"

"Oh please. Don't tell me you are buying that whole bullshit reason why she left. I think she's hiding something. "

" Donna... "

"Harvey. I didn't believe her. She loved you. You both could have made it work. Why would she leave like that?"

"She's not the only woman who said that they loved me and then leave all of a sudden. " As soon as the words were out of his mouth he immediately regretted it when he saw the hurt look on her face.

"What did you say to me? " Donna asked.

Harvey sighed. "That's not what I meant." The words were like an echo...a reminder of the conversation they had a few weeks before when she had confronted him about the lack of definition in their relationship. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. "

Donna was silent for a second. She then walked towards the office door, stopped and looked back. "If I'm right then I'm right..and you know I am always right."

A muscle clenched in Harvey 's jaw as he watched her walk away. He sighed as he picked up a file and open it.

The following day Harvey and Mike stood outside at the judges chambers waiting for the opposing attorney who was late

"This douch better agree to this, " Mike said dourly.

"Who's a douch? " Celia asked coming up behind them.

"He is," replied Mike pointing to Harvey.

"You got that right," replied the blonde judge opening her office door.

"Hey, I'm right here," Harvey said.

Celia and Mike looked at each other and grinned.

"Sorry I'm late." The opposing counsel rushed into the room.

"You're late counselor. I'm afraid I will have to sanction you," replied Celia.

"Sorry your honor, " replied Bill. Harvey looked at him and made a mental note to give him the name of his personal tailor. Then again maybe he wouldn't.

"So what was so important that you couldn't arrive on time?" asked Celia ignoring the sniggers coming from Harvey and Mike.

"I had a last minute meeting with my client."

"I hope that last minute meeting means that they don't want to break up this company..." Harvey said. He was seated on the chair in front of the desk.

"They've had a change of heart and won't be doing that," replied the attorney handing Celia a file. She read it and then looked back up at the lawyers standing in front of her. She handed the document to Harvey. Mike took a look at the document over Harvey's shoulder. They both nodded.

"Ok. So that's the agreement. You have 15 days to put this in motion," Celia said directing her comment to the other lawyer.

"Yes your honor," he replied .

"Gentlemen, it was a pleasure," Celia smiled standing up. Harvey got to his feet as the opposing attorney left the room.

"Thank you, your honor," Mike said. "I gotta call Rachel. " He glanced over at Harvey who seemed to want Mike to leave the room.

"Damn kid is smarter than me," replied as the younger man left the office.

"That wouldn't be too hard," Celia said with a smirk. "But seriously. I never thought I would see the day that you would have a protege. He's quite something. "

"He is," replied Harvey. "I'll have Gretchen send you over the paperwork."

Celia looked puzzled. "Gretchen?"

"Yeah my secretary." Harvey said immediately regretting he had even mentioned Gretchen 's name.

"What happened to Donna?"

"She's working for Louis now, " Harvey replied.

"Wow. What happened there?"

" Nothing. She decided she needed a change. "

Celia raised her eyebrows and her lips formed a thin line. "I see." She looked at her watch. "If you'll excuse me, I have a ton of work that I need to finish...I got a date tonight. "

"You have a date?" Harvey asked feeling slightly disappointed.

"Yeah. Second date actually. He's in advertising." She really didn't know why she was telling him.

"Advertising? Bit of a bore is he?"

Celia raised her eyebrows. "No. He's actually quite charming and funny. "

"I'm charming and funny," replied Harvey.

"I beg to differ. Now if you don't mind..."

Harvey nodded and walked towards the door. "See you around your Honor." As he closed the door he looked thoughtful. He debated to himself about asking her about what Donna said. Did he really want to know the answer?

"Mike, give me a minute will you?" He said to his associate who was standing outside but talking on the phone. He tapped lightly on the door and opened it. Celia was seated at her desk and looked up in surprise.

"Hey again."

"Hey," she said back with a smile .

"I just wanted to say that you are one hell of a judge. I always knew you would be. I'm proud of you, " Harvey said walking over desk to her.

Celia blushed slightly and smiled. "Thanks Harvey. That means a lot coming from you." She stood up and walked around the desk and sat on it in front of him.

"I just wanted to let you know ," replied Harvey softly. "And...If you ever want to have dinner sometime I would love to take you out." He leaned forward and took one of her blonde curly strands in his fingers. His palm stroked her cheek. He could hear her catching her breath as she gazed into his eyes but she stood up and moved away from him.

"Sorry," she whispered. He nodded and walked towards the door. As he opened it he looked back and saw that she was looking out her window lost in thought.

It was late in the evening when Harvey and Mike got back to the firm. As soon as the elevator reached the 50th floor Mike was out of it like a shot to get to Rachel 's office as they were going to see a movie. As Harvey turned the corner in the direction of his office he ran smack bang into Donna. "Oops sorry," he apologised.

She smiled. "You should really watch you are going...Did you talk to Cece?" He turned as she walked past him to get to the elevator.

Harvey shook his head. "No I didn't. I figured if she wanted to tell me she would."

Donna 's head bobbed up and down in understanding. "Ok."

"Are you heading home?" Harvey asked.

"That's a big fat yes. That Louis is a real slave driver, " she joked pressing the button on the elevator.

"You know if you are looking for less work to do you can always come back to my desk, " Harvey said with a grin. The elevator dinged and Donna stepped inside. The last thing Harvey saw was an enigmatic smile on her face as the door closed.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Author Notes:-

I've changed the title of this to A Judge's Tale.

I've been having a problem with the formatting when I upload the story onto the site but hopefully I've figured it out now

I haven't written any kind of fan fiction in about 17 years but I was inspired by Suits to start again. I hope you enjoy!

Thanks for the reviews and follows. I appreciate any kind of review. Good, bad or indifferent

Disclaimer:- I don't own any of the characters from Suits. They are all the property of Aaron Korsch and USA network. I'm just borrowing them!

AU - multi chaper fic. Pre season 1 up to season 8 and perhaps beyond. Lots of flashbacks which jump back and forth. There will also be some Darvey in later chapters (for the person who wanted to know I guess you just have to keep reading to find out )

Timeline - Season 5 after Mike was arrested.

Summary -Anita Gibbs has Celia in her crosshairs and her past comes back to haunt her when a flashback reveals the real reason why she left Pearson Hardman.

Chapter 3

Ever since Celia returned to New York she went running in Central Park every day. Some people painted. Some did yoga but Celia ran to relax and clear her head. She always loved the hustle and bustle of the city but Central park had a quiet serenity about it. She thought about the choice she made which led her to relocating to San Francisco. She left the man she loved for the sake of her career but that's what needed to be done. She had seen Harvey a few times since she came back and they had talked about her leaving and how hurt he was. He had asked her to dinner a couple of times but she had turned him down. Even after they had almost kissed in her office last time she saw him she wasn't willing to go down that road with him again. But she was surprised when he had turned up at her house the day before and asked her to get Judge Ralls to recuse herself from Mike Ross's trial. She hadn't really been very shocked like everyone else in the legal profession was when it turned out that Harvey's protege had never been to Law School. She had met Mike at a few months earlier and thought that he was going to go far. She told Harvey as much.

She stopped at a bench and stretched out one of her legs on it.

/\\\\\\\\\

 _Flashback - the day before_

 _It was one of those humid New York days. The air was stifling and dark clouds hung heavy in the sky. Rain and thunderstorms had been predicted but she decided to walk home from the courthouse. It was only about a 30 minute walk to her apartment building in Chelsea. She loved this area of Manhattan. It was so quirky and fun and she loved the market. There was always something going on. Last time she lived here it was in a tiny shoebox in Queens and it took 2 subways just to get to work. Today had been a particularly shitty day and all she wanted to was flop down on the couch in her PJs with a glass of wine. She saw him immediately when she turned into the corner onto her street. He was leaning against the wall at the steps of her brownstone building. As usual he looked impeccable in a grey Tom Ford suit but his tie was loose with the top button on his crisp white shirt was unbuttoned. She thought he looked quite sexy but she immediately banished that thought from her head. She stopped when she was in front of him and gave him a quizzical look._

 _"I need a favor," he said straightening himself up._

 _She nodded and he followed her up the steps to her apartment._

 _Once inside she turned to him . "What is it?"_

 _He glanced around the studio apartment. It was tidy but lived in. A partition divided the living room from what must be her bedroom and the kitchen was a small alcove on the opposite side. A big bookcase took up most of the space on the wall by the front door. Some shelves had law books on them while others had some photos and niknaks. Her hockey stick lay in the corner beside the door. He picked it up as if to test the weight of it. "Nice place. Very...roomy for a studio apartment. Nicer than the little box you had when you lived in Queens."_

 _"Well it's certainly no penthouse museum piece overlooking Central Park. Do you still have Florence the cleaner?" she asked as he sat himself into the corner of the couch. He unbuttoned his jacket and rested his elbow on the side._

 _"Nah she retired."_

 _"She scared me! I was afraid to put a glass down on the table for fear of making a mark on the table. Coffee? "_

 _"Oh yeah I need one. You certainly could see your own reflection in every surface after she finished polishing," grinned Harvey._

 _"Oh, well I'm sure you looked in every surface any way," she teased. She clattered around the kitchen behind him appearing to make as much noise as possible. "Do you still take Vanilla?_

 _"I do," replied Harvey._

 _She glanced quickly over, shook her head, rolled her eyes and tutted quietly. "I don't have any. I have caramel, hazelnut, cucumber..."_

 _"Cucumber? Harvey asked wrinkling his face up at the thought._

 _"It's actually quite delicious," she said banging another cupboard shut._

 _"No thanks. Caramel will be fine. Are you ok in there? You're doing a lot of banging._

 _"It's my place I can bang all I want, " she replied rolling her eyes again when she realized what she just said._

 _Harvey raised his eyebrows in surprise when he heard her comment but he wisely kept his thoughts to himself._

 _She handed him the coffee and they both silent for a moment before she asked. "What's the favor? " she leaned against the desk that served as her home office._

 _"I need you have Judge Ralls recuse herself from Mike's case and get yourself assigned instead, " replied Harvey._

 _She shook her head. "I can't do that Harvey. "_

 _"Why not?"_

 _"it wouldn't be appropriate for me to do that...I know Judge Ralls and she is a fair judge... "_

 _"Cece please. I'll owe you one."_

 _"Sorry Harvey but not this time, " replied Celia. "I used to work at Pearson Hardman plus we have a history. How would it l look to everyone...especially Anita Gibbs if I where to get Judge Ralls thrown off the case."_

 _Harvey sighed. "Please Cece.'_

 _"I can't Harvey. I'm trying to build up a reputation here. But...if there is anything else I can help you with I will but I can't do this. Sorry."_

 _"I can't let Mike go to prison... "_

 _" I understand. But you are the best person to get him and yourself out of this. "_

 _Harvey nodded as he put the cup of coffee down and stood up. "I gotta go. I need to get back to the office." He buttoned his jacket back up and made his way towards the door_

 _"Just one thing Celia." Before he opened the door he turned to look at her. "How come you didn't ask me if it was true about Mike?"_

 _"I didn't have to. I already knew, " she replied giving him a sympathetic smile._

 _Harvey nodded and she watched as let himself out._

/\\\\\\\\\

"Judge Laurence. "

Celia turned to see Anita Gibbs from the U S attorney 's office standing behind her. She recognized the woman that was prosecuting Mike Ross and immediately realized what she was doing there.

"I"m Anita Gibbs."

Celia glanced up and down the footpath and took a swig from her water bottle. "I know who you are. "

"Good. Then I won't waste my time explaining why I am here. I have a source who says that Harvey Specter came to see you yesterday. I'm wondering why?"

Celia shrugged . "He's an old friend."

Anita smiled at the younger woman. "Old friend? "

"I didn't think it was..."

"I was wondering why he would come to see you when he is in the middle of an important case so I ran a background check on you. "

Celia laughed. "Not much there. I hope you got your money back"

"Born and raised in Providence, Rhode Island. Degree in English from University of Rhode Island. Graduated 2nd in your class at Harvard. Edited the Harvard Law Review. Mentored by Judge Macht and clerked for Judge Korsch. Youngest judge in the in San Francisco district... "

"All that is a matter of public record Ms Gibbs. I really hope you demand that refund!"

"Yes it is. But let me finish. You were an associate at Pearson Hardman. You and Harvey were lovers."

Celia stared at the woman as she continued. "If Harvey Specter showed up in your home yesterday then I believe that he was there to get you to interfere in some way with Mike Ross's trial."

"It's not against the law to receive visitors Ms Gibbs. And that's not why Harvey was there yesterday."

"So why was he there Celia? Because I doubt it was to rekindle your relationship. "

"Are you looking for a recommendation?" Celia said with a smirk .

"No Celia. I am looking for answers. Which I am going to get when I question you on the stand! Consider yourself served!" Anita took a document out of her bag and handed it to Celia . Celia stared after the retreating woman and let out a sigh as she opened the document to read it

You guys have a problem."

Harvey and Mike looked up from their position on the couch to see Celia standing in the doorway of Harvey 's office.

"What's going on?" Harvey asked as he stood up.

"Anita Gibbs just subpoenaed me," she replied handing the paper that the US attorney had given her 30 minutes before.

"What?" exclaimed Mike jumping to his feet.

"Shit!" Harvey exclaimed as he read the document.

Celia sighed. "She knew you came to see me the other day."

Mike 's eyes went from Harvey to Celia. "Why did you go to see her?"

Harvey glanced at the blonde woman and then at his protege. "I had an idea to get Celia to have Judge Ralls removed from the case. ..."

"You did what? "Mike asked incredulously.

"But I can't. It wouldn't be appropriate me to do it as I used to work here...and now she is going to ask me on the stand if you did...and I'm not going to perjure myself. "

The three were silent for a minute. "Maybe you don't have to." Mike said with that look on his face which Harvey knew that he was onto something.

"What you got?

"If we say that we hired Celia as a consultant then she won't have to perjure herself. We could say that you discussed numerous options in relation to the case... "

"We were thinking about hiring a trial consultant anyway so it works out for everyone, " replied Harvey. He looked at Celia. "Is that ok?"

She nodded. "I guess so."

"I'll have the paperwork drawn up just to make it official, " Harvey was looking a bit more relieved now. "

"One thing. Gibbs is probably going to look for dirt on Celia. We need to be prepared," Mike said looking at the woman standing in front of him.

Celia laughed. "She already ran a background check...there's no dirt on me...I'm a good girl... "

Harvey looked at her and raised his eyebrows. Two pink spots flared on her cheeks as she returned the look. "I gotta go. I have stuff to do at the office."

Celia walked quickly out of the office. Her mind was going a mile a minute and she could feel her heart beat rapidly. She took a deep breath as she passed the managing partner office and got to the elevators. She stopped and stared at the Pearson Specter Litt sign on the wall as a memory came flooding back to her. One which she had long tried to forget about.

/\\\\\\\\\

 _Flashback - 8 years ago_

 _Are you going to take that job? " Harvey asked after a few minutes._

 _Celia sighed. "What do you want me to do?"_

 _Harvey swallowed. "If you want to take it then take it... don't pass up on a great opportunity like that because great opportunities don't come around very often. "_

 _Celia felt her eyes filling with tears. "I know but..."_

 _"Don't stay because I want you to. You have to do what's right for you. "_

 _"I know."_

 _Harvey reached out and took her hand. "Cece...don't stay because of me."_

 _Celia smiled. "I'm staying but it's not because of you."_

 _Harvey looked into her blue eyes and pulled her in closer. "Are you sure?"_

 _She nodded. "Yes I'm sure."_

 _Harvey grinned. "Good."_

 _She nodded and leaned in closer to him. Her cellphone beeped. She looked at it. "Hardman wants to see me."_

 _Harvey nodded. "Let's go out tomorrow night. I've to meet a client for dinner tonight. "_

 _"Ok." The two cuddled together as the cold wind picked up around them._

 _"I gotta go see what Hardman wants." She said after a few minutes ._

 _"It had better be a promotion after all your hard work with Boylston."_

 _"Maybe he's making me Junior Partner," she said with a smirk ._

 _Harvey 's mouth opened as if he was going to say something._

 _"What? Too soon? " she said coyly._

 _Harvey grinned and slapped her ass. "Get outta here."_

 _He watched her walk away. "Call you later."_

 _She looked back over her shoulder and smiled at him._

 _"Daniel, you wanted to see me," Celia said stepping in to his office._

 _The managing partner barely looked up to acknowledge her. "I asked to see you 45 minutes ago."_

 _"I'm sorry. I had something... "_

 _"Important? " Daniel asked._

 _"Yeah. I sent the files over to Boylston earlier. "_

 _"I am aware of that Celia."_

 _Celia sensed that Daniel was pissed about something. "It's all good Daniel."_

 _He glanced at her and then walked over to the window. "It's not all good.""_

 _"What do you mean? "_

 _He picked up a piece of paper from his desk and handed it to her. Her face paled when she read it. "I don't understand. Why are they suing us for malpractice?"_

 _"Because if this, " he handed her another document. She looked confused when she read it. "I never saw this. I went through every piece of information in those files and I never saw this."_

 _"This memo was in the Teslington Corps file. How did it get there?"_

 _"I don't know. "_

 _"I'll tell you how Celia. I know about your tryst with Harvey in the file room. Or was that a cover to plant that memo."_

 _"I don't know what you are talking about. Why would we do that? "_

 _"This is a disbarrable offence. I will take this to the bar and your career will be over."_

 _"Daniel please. You can't do this" pleaded Celia. She looked wildly around and then she looked back at him. "I know about you and Monica Eaton."_

 _"Excuse me? "_

 _"What would your wife think if she found out that you were having an affair with an associate ?"_

 _Hardman looked taken aback. "You have no proof. And it would be your word against mine. And just so that we are clear..not only will you get disbarred I will fire Harvey too. "_

 _"You can't do that. Harvey had nothing to do with it."_

 _Hardman was silent for a minute. "Ok. If you resign quickly and quietly, sign a confidentiality agreement I will let this go. I understand you have a job waiting for you in San Francisco. I suggest you take that job and never look back. You resign tonight, all this will be forgotten about and your boyfriend will keep his job. "_

 _He handed her the agreement as tears began to form in Celia 's eyes but she refused to start crying in front of him. Her lip trembled as he handed her the agreement . "You just need to sign here and here." He pointed to two lines on the document. "And don 't worry your pretty head. It's all legal. I drew it up myself."_

 _Celia steadied her hand as she signed the document. She looked up when she finished and saw that Hardman had a smirk on his face. "One of these days Karma will come back and bite you on the ass because Karma is a bitch, " She practically spat the words out at him as she flung the confidentiality agreement back at him."_

 _" Your personal effects have been sent to your home. And remember I will still go to the bar with this if you break that agreement. Be it 1 year, 8 years or 20 years."_

 _She had refused to cry in front of Hardman and on the elevator on the way down. It wasn't till she got home that she totally broke down. But she had picked up the phone and called Peter to let him know she was taking him up on his job offer. She packed her bags that evening and left New York early the next morning. Peter had never asked why she decided to take the job and she never told anyone about what happened._

/\\\\\\\\\

She remained frozen to the spot as the memory came to her.

"Cece?"

She jumped when she heard her name being called and she turned to see Donna standing behind her. "Donna."

"I just wanted to say... " Donna noticed the expression on the other woman's face. "Are you ok? You look like you have seen a ghost."

Celia cleared her throat as she pressed the button for the elevator again. "Um...yeah. I'm fine. It's just warm in here. Don't you think it's warm?

"It's the same temperature it always is, " Donna replied as the elevator dinged and opened.

"Oh...ok...yeah," replied Celia and stepped in. She waited for the door to close before sliding into a seated position on the floor. Her arms covered her face as she took some deep breaths to stop herself from losing it totally.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Author Notes:-

I've changed the title of this to A Judge's Tale.

I'm still having a problem with the formatting when I upload it to the site but hopefully I will figure it out eventually!

Thanks for the reviews and follows. I appreciate any kind of review. Good, bad or indifferent

Disclaimer:- I don't own any of the characters from Suits. They are all the property of Aaron Korsch and USA network. I'm just borrowing them!

AU - multi chaper fic. Pre season 1 up to season 8 and perhaps beyond. Lots of flashbacks which jump back and forth. There will also be some Darvey in later chapters

Timeline - Season 5 after Mike was arrested

Summary :- Celia finally tells Harvey why she left Pearson Hardman.

/\\\\\\\\\

Donna watched as the elevator door closed. She couldn't quite put her finger on it but there was definitely something wrong. Her high heels clicked on the floor as she made her way to the corner office.

"What's up with Celia?" She asked stepping into the office.

Harvey looked up from his desk. "What do you mean? I just hired her as a trial consultant."

"I mean when I saw her at the elevators a few minutes ago she looked...upset."

"She was fine when she left here."

"Well she didn't look fine when I saw her. Did you say something to upset her? "

Harvey shrugged. "No."

"Well something is going on. "

"Donna.."

"Harvey...I know I said this before...but she is hiding something. And when I am right about something I am right."

Harvey let out a sigh. "Anita Gibbs just subpoenaed her. Which means I need you to through Celia's personnel records."

"Ok." Donna nodded and left the office

"Mike. I know we have a lot to do but I need you to help Donna and then I need you to prepare Cece with her testimony," Harvey said turning to the junior partner who was sitting on the windowsill halfheartedly throwing balls of rolled up paper into a waste paper basket. Most of the balls of paper had landed on the floor around the basket rather than inside it.

"Sure thing Boss."

Harvey took a look at the mess around the basket. "A monkey can aim better than that. You better clean that up."

Mike sighed as he got down off the window sill "May as well get used to cleaning up shit...cos that's what I'll be doing if I go to prison. Hey.. Do you think the warden will throw a party in the county jail? You're a thievin' rat."

Harvey watched as Mike picked up the basket and kicked the balls of paper into it. "Mike. Elvis did the Jailhouse rock better than you. Go and help Donna. It might help you get your mind off things."

The junior partner rolled his eyes. "I'm stuck in Folsom Prison, and time keeps draggin on.

Donna sighed as she entered the file room. The personnel records were at the back in a large filing cabinet. Most of the files had been there since the year dot. A lot of people had come and gone from the firm. She was surprised that some of the files didn't have cobwebs covering them they had been there so long. She made a mental note to speak to Jessica about getting rid of some of them. They were going to run out of storage space at some stage. "A to C, D to F, G to K..." She mumbled to herself as she went along the filing cabinet. "L to N."

"Yoohoo. Anyone in here? "

She jumped at the sound of Mike's voice from the doorway.

"I'm back here in the land that time forgot, " she called back to him.

"Find anything?" Mike asked as he made his way back to her.

"Not yet. Just got here, " she replied pulling out the L files from the cabinet.

"Hey remember that time we were looking for the Coastal Motors memo and Harold Gunderson came in? " Mike asked with a small laugh.

Donna giggled as she flicked through the files. "Yeah that was so funny. His face was a picture...Here we go...Celia Laurence. " She pulled the file from the stack and the two sat on the floor as they went through the file.

"You know when Rachel and I got engaged I had drinks with him and Jimmy to tell them and Harold brought it up. He really though he caught us at it!"

"Job Application, resume, Job offer letter, performance reviews," Donna shook her head. "There's nothing here that Gibbs would be interested in."

"I guess there's nothing to worry about then," replied Mike.

"No...there's something...I know there is..."

Mike glanced at Donna knowing that when she was right about something she was right. He sat back on his heels against the filing cabinet. "What could it be?"

"I don't know Mike...but when I saw her at the elevators she looked rattled...and you both said she was fine when she left the office..we're missing something... "

Mike shrugged. "You know her better than me."

"I do. "

Mike picked up the file again and leafed through the documents. His eyebrows furrowed as he looked at one and then another. He looked back at the first one that was in his hand . "How long did she work here?"

"4 years. She left in April."

"Performance reviews are done bi annually right? "

"Yes Jessica used to pride herself doing them on time. Every 6 months come hell or high water," replied Donna. "Why?"

"3 are missing." He handed her the documents and pointed to one. " The last dated one is a year and a half before she left."

"There's no way Jessica didn't do a review in that time. And no way they were misfiled."

"Unless they were misfiled, " Mike said getting to his feet and began to go through the filing cabinet again. "Sometimes files have a mysterious way of re-appearing in this file room. It's like the Bermuda Triangle of file rooms."

"Like Coastal Motors," mused Donna recalling the time she had been fired for destroying that document.

"Exactly like Coastal Motors," replied Mike pulling a large white envelope from the bottom of the filing cabinet. A private and confidential tape sealed the opening of the envelope. "Bingo," he said as he turned the envelope around and showed it to Donna. She let out a big sigh when she saw the words "Celia Laurence. Private and Confidential." stamped on it in red. Mike pulled the tape off and opened the envelope. He pulled out a number of documents. "Whoa," he said as they stood together and read them.

"We gotta go tell Harvey."

"Harvey, did you hire Celia Laurence as a trial consultant?" Jessica asked coming into his office later that day. He was seated at the small round table in the corner. His suit jacket was thrown over a chair.

Harvey let out a sigh as he looked up at his boss and mentor. "Yes I did."

"Why?"

"We were talking about hiring a trial consultant and she's done this before so it seemed like a good idea. "

"Has this got something to do with you asking her to get Judge Ralls thrown off the case? "

"How do you know about that?"

"Because I know. "

"Anita Gibbs found out that I went to see her and it was our best option. "

"Harvey. We can't afford her. "

"Harvey, I thought you said Celia was a good attorney," Mike said coming into the office with the pile of documents.

The senior partner looked at him and then Jessica. "She was. "

"Well these performance reviews would indicate otherwise. Her last 3 performance reviews, " replied Mike handing them the sheaf of papers.

Harvey leafed through the papers. "Below average attorney, lacks creativity...

"Let me see those, " Jessica demanded taking the papers from Harvey. "I did her last 3 performance reviews. I never goddamn saw these before."

"Your signature is on them. Are you saying you never wrote these? Harvey asked.

"That's exactly what I am goddamn saying Harvey,"

"So who did?"

"I found something else. " Donna said as she walked into the room.

"What now?" Harvey asked

The red head handed him another document. "Letter of resignation and a confidentiality agreement. "

"Confidentiality agreements are standard... "

"I know Harvey but this one is specific to Boylston Technologies. They were the client Daniel Hardman gave her. There is no other signature apart from hers. Look at the date. The day she left. " Donna pointed to the document. "I was right. She was hiding something."

Jessica looked at the piece of paper on the desk. "I never saw this either."

"What the hell is going on? " Mike asked.

"I don't know but I'm sure as hell going to find out," muttered Harvey as he stood up, grabbed his jacket and the document and strode out the door.

Harvey stood outside her office door. He glanced at the folder he had in his hand. He was furious and was certain that she had lied to him but he was determined to get answers from her.

Celia sat at her desk. She wasn't able to concentrate on the computer screen that she had been staring at since she got back from Pearson Specter Litt. She realized that she was going to have to tell Harvey the truth but knew she couldn't. Suddenly the door opened and she looked up to see him standing in the doorway with a look of anger on his face.

Her secretary followed him through the door. "Sorry your honor..."

"It's fine Gloria." Celia stood up as Harvey waited till the secretary had left the room.

"How dare you barge into my office ... "

"What the hell does Daniel Hardman have on you?" Interrupted Harvey shoving the manila folder into her hands.

"I don't know what you mean?" she replied as her eyes flitted around the room. Looking anywhere just to avoid looking at him.

Harvey regarded the woman standing in front of him "Don't lie to me Cece. Tell me the truth NOW!" His voice began to rise.

Celia glanced towards the door hoping that no one had heard. The judges offices weren't exactly soundproof. "Keep your voice down. "

"Celia..." Harvey began to say.

"Not here," replied Celia grabbing her coat and going out the door. Harvey shook his head and followed her out.

"So are you going to tell me?" asked Harvey when they got to the roof of the judges building.

Celia reluctantly opened the manila folder and briefly looked at it . "It's the confidently agreement... "

*I know it's the Goddamn confidently agreement Celia. I wanna know why there is a clause in there specific to Boylston Technologies. "

"They were my client. Daniel didn't want..."

"Cut the bullshit Cece. It was signed by you the day you left."

Celia looked at the ground. She took a deep breath and then looked back up at Harvey as she bit her bottom lip and then shook her head slightly.

"You know what Celia. You've been lying to me since you came back and you are still lying. We're done." He threw his arms up as he shot her a look as he walked past her.

"I SIGNED IT TO PROTECT YOU!" she shouted after him.

He stopped dead in his tracks and half turned around. His eyes narrowed. "What?

She half raised her hand but let it flop against her thigh. "I signed it to protect you." She said more quietly.

"Protect me? Why?"

Celia swallowed. "Remember I went to Hardman to ask about getting in on the Junior Partner thing with you and Louis? And he said no but gave me Boylston Technologies and said if I would go through the discovery for the lawsuit against Teslington Corp... "

"I remember." Replied Harvey

"Turns out I fucked up. "

"What do you mean?" asked Harvey

"A document pertaining to the lawsuit ended up in the wrong box and Teslington refused to settle with Boyston who threatened to sue Pearson Hardman for malpractice."

"How the hell did a document end up in the wrong hands?"

"That day in the file room when you and I..." Celia 's voice trailed off. "Hardman said he knew about it..."

"Why the hell didn't you tell me? " Harvey spoke more softly to her.

" Because he threatened to have me disbarred and you fired. My only way out was to resign and sign the NDA. "

"Celia, you should have told me..."

"I HAD NO CHOICE!"

"YOU ALWAYS HAVE A GODDAMN CHOICE CECE. You should have come to ME! "

"DON'T YOU SEE I COULDN'T!. I was.. afraid... and when I told him I knew about him and Monica Eaton and that I would tell Alicia... "

"You knew about him and Monica?"

Celia nodded. "That's when he told me he would fire you."

"That son of a bitch."

The two stared at each other for a moment. She sniffed. "I'm sorry Harvey."

Harvey's jaw tensed as he gritted his teeth. "Son of a bitch." He started to walk back towards the door of the roof.

"Where are you going? "

He turned around. "Where do you think I am going? I"m going to see Hardman."

Celia grabbed his arm. "Harvey, you can't do that!"

"Why not? "

"Because you will beat the shit out of him and you need to focus on Mike's trial. Do that! We can deal with Hardman later. "

Harvey looked at her. "If Gibbs puts you on the stand she will ask you why you left. "

"And I will just plead the fifth. Please Harvey. Promise me you won't go over there. "

Het out a long sigh. "Ok Cece. You have my word. But we need to tell Jessica."

"So you think he planted that memo?" Jessica asked Harvey and Celia who were seated in front of her "Wouldn't be the first time he's done that. Coastal Motors comes to mind. "

"Coastal Motors?" asked Celia .

"A few years ago when he came back to the firm he planted a memo to frame me and Donna was fired, " explained Harvey.

"And you are sure that you never saw that memo?" Jessica asked directing the question to the blonde woman.

Celia nodded. "I went through every document. I never saw it."

"And you didn't find anything about him embezzling money?"

" No. "

"He really is a despicable man, " mused Jessica.

Celia took a sharp breath. "That he is."

The three were silent for a moment.

"Well if you ladies will excuse me I really need to see what's going on with Mike's case. " Harvey said as he stood up. He glanced over at Jessica who nodded slightly as if in understanding. "And since I hired you to consult on this case I need you to get me that report on jury selection, " he said to Celia.

"Sure. When do you need it by? " she replied with a grin.

"Yesterday," replied Harvey as he left the room.

"Cece , before you go I just wanted to let you know that you could have come to me, " Jessica said standing up. She walked over to her desk and picked up some documents.

"I know that," replied Celia.

"I wanted to give you these." She handed the younger woman the documents. "Your real performance reviews.

"Thank you Jessica."

"I've told you before and it still applies. You are family and you always will be. And I just wanted to say that I am proud of you."

Celia looked down at her hands and then smiled at the managing partner.

"i guess in a way you have Daniel to thank for that. "

"How do you mean?" Celia asked with a puzzled look.

"He got you to where you always wanted to be. You're a judge now."

"I'm not going to thank him for that. "

"Maybe not. But you've achieved your dream. We could be looking at a future Supreme Court Justice!"

Celia laughed. "I wouldn't go that far now."

"What is it Harvey always says? "

"Are you talking about his "Life is this and I like this" bullshit? " Celia said mimicking Harvey.

"Yes."

"I never did quite get that, " Celia said.

"Well I suppose it means always aim higher. And that my dear is what you should do."

"Jessica. I lost everything when I left here. My job..."

"Harvey?"

Celia looked up sharply at the other woman. "Yeah."

"Let me ask you one thing. If you had stayed do you think you both would have stayed together?"

Celia shook her head. "Probably not. Not when there is someone else in his life that he..."

Jessica nodded in understanding. "I guess you have your answer then. "

Celia nodded and stood up. "Thanks for this, " indicating the documents she was holding. "I guess I gotta go and do some...consulting now." She noticed the expression on Jessica's face. "Don't worry you'll get your money's worth."

Jessica shook her head. "No. You mean Harvey will be getting his money's worth. "

Celia could hear Harvey and Mike arguing as soon as she reached Donna's desk outside his office. She noted that the red head wasn't seated in her usual spot and wondered where she was. She stood outside the office door debating to herself if she should go in or not.

"What's going on?" She asked as she stepped into the office. The two men stood looking like they were going to kill each other.

Mike shrugged his shoulders "When you want to discuss this reasonably you know where I am." He stalked out of the office without a glance back and headed towards his own office.

Harvey stood behind his desk, a muscle tensed in his jaw before he spoke. "Mike wants to represent himself at trial. " He let his hand drop to his side and sighed deeply.

Celia was silent for a moment. "So let him! This case is about him being accused of fraud. What better way to defend yourself against being a fraud than to represent yourself and show that you're not. "

"Are you crazy? Gibbs isn't going to allow that."

"Maybe not but this is all about Mike. He needs to prove to the jury that he's not a fraud. "

"That may be Celia but..."

"Ok. Do a mock trial..."

Harvey sat back in his chair and smiled.

She saw the look he gave her. "What? You hired me to consult. That doesn't mean that I am not going to give my opinion. "

"This is gonna be fun!" replied Harvey.

"Sure is." She looked thoughtful for a minute. "What's your strategy for my testimony?" She sat down in the leather chair in front of Harvey.

"Well I was thinking about that. Those documents were sealed. We only know about them because we were looking for something. Gibbs doesn't know about them... "

"Unless she gets a court order..."

"She hasn't and she won't because we can take them out. The only reason she's going after you is because she thinks we were trying to have Judge Ralls thrown off the case. "

"So we're not going to do anything?"

"I'm gonna have Mike prepare you." Harvey looked at her. She bit down on her lip but said nothing.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." She replied raising her eyebrows slightly.

"It's not nothing. I know that look."

"What look? "

"That same look you gave me when you disagreed with me on Stan V Winston. That time we had to go to Poughkeepsie." replied Harvey.

"You remember that?" she asked with surprise .

Harvey leaned back in his chair. "Course I do."

"Well if you recall we won that case, "she said with a smirk.

Harvey grinned. "We sure did."

She placed her elbow on the chair and brought her index finger to her top lip and laughed softly. "You know what else I remember about that?"

Harvey nodded slowly with a grin. "Best goddamn champagne I ever had."

She blushed slightly and giggled, "That was fun."

"Sure was."

She slightly smiled as their eyes met briefly. She was the one to break eye contact and she got to her feet. "I'll have a report on your desk first thing in the morning. I'll arrange a meeting with Mike before I go and then we can discuss the finer details of your strategy later."

"Hey, it'll be fine." Harvey stood up and walked over to her. He put his hand on her shoulder and rubbed it gently. "Trust me."

"I...gotta go find Mike...oops... sorry... " she said as she bumped into the glass door of Harvey's office.

"I'm glad you finally told him the truth."

Celia turned at the door of Mike's office to see Donna standing behind her.

"I was just looking for Mike."

"He and Rachel went home. They both had a rough day and they needed to spend some time together, " replied the redhead.

"Oh. I'll text him then." Celia said taking out her cellphone.

Donna watched as she texted a message on her phone. She considered what she was going to say next. "You're still in love with him, aren't you?"

Celia looked up from the phone in her hand and her eyes widened as she stared at the other woman. "Excuse me?"

"Harvey. "

Celia let out a short breath and shook her head. "No," she replied , her voice almost like a whisper.

"Let me just say one thing Cece. Harvey doesn't need the distraction right now with Mike's trial coming up and you have been distracting..."

"Donna. May I remind you at it was him that has put me in this goddamn situation in the first place. If he hadn't come to see me I wouldn't be on Gibbs radar!"

"Are you saying that you would never have told him the truth?"

Celia pushed her lips together , let her arms flop by her side and let out a short sigh . "Probably not...I don't know... but Donna... You don't have to keep reminding me of what I did... because... I've had to live with my decision...and I could have lived with that. But we've made our peace with it. Maybe you should too...or are you afraid that YOUR feelings for him will distract him? "

Donna's eyes widened as she stared at the blonde woman. "I care about him Celia and I don't want to see him getting hurt again especially when you go back to San Francisco. I bet you haven't told him that! Have you?"

Celia glanced down at her phone when it beeped. "I haven't told him because I won't be going back for a couple of months at least...when Judge Haynes comes back from her leave of absence."

"Well I suggest you tell him."

"Tell who what?"

The two women turned to see Harvey standing behind them.

"Well?"

"I'll leave you to it," Donna said.

Harvey raised his eyebrows at Celia. "Something else you are keeping from me?"

Celia rolled her eyes. "Donna thought that I should tell you that I won't be staying in New York permanently."

"You're going back to San Francisco? "

"When Judge Haynes comes back from her leave of absence."

"Back to Peter?"

"Peter and I aren't together and haven't been for some time."

"Ok." Harvey nodded and turned to leave the room. "Just make you have that report on my desk first thing. I want your opinions on..."

"Sure... Mike's gone home so we'll be meeting in the morning."

He nodded again. "Good. See you tomorrow. You should go home too. You've had quite the day today."

"Yeah I have," she smiled . "See you tomorrow."

Harvey returned his office to find Donna sitting at his desk.

" Well? " she asked leaning back in the chair.

"Well what? " asked Harvey.

"I was right. "

Harvey rolled his eyes at her. "You always are. Now get out of my chair."

Donna remained seated. "So you and Cece?"

"We have to prepare for Mike's trial Donna. You know the one where he is being accused of being a fraud? Out of my chair! " He motioned with his hand to get her up.

She sighed but got up and moved around to the other side of the desk as he sat down. "San Francisco isn't that far away you know and..."

"I recall having a similar conversation like this before..." Harvey started to say but was interrupted by Donna as she said. "When you decided to go after her the last time but then you didn't go...you told me you missed your flight... "

Harvey rocked in his chair and shook his head. "She lied to me Donna."

"No Harvey! She protected you."

Harvey swivelled his chair around to face the twinkling lights of the Manhattan skyline. "I can't think about this now. Mike's trial will be soon and we need to focus on that."

Donna pursed her lips together, nodded and left the room.

To be continued


	5. Cheesecake and Scotch

Author Notes:-

Thanks for the reviews and follows. I appreciate any kind of review. Good, bad or indifferent . I hope you are all enjoying

Disclaimer:- I don't own any of the characters from Suits. They are all the property of Aaron Korsch and USA network. I'm just borrowing them!

AU - multi chaper fic. Pre season 1 up to season 8 and perhaps beyond. Lots of flashbacks which jump back and forth.

Timeline - Season 5 after Mike was arrested

 _Donna's Flashback_

 _"Hey!" Donna knocked on the door to Celia 's office._

 _Celia looked up from a file on her desk and smiled. "Hey there. Haven't seen you in a while."_

 _"I know. Look what I have!" She reached down and picked up a brown paper bag that she had left on the floor._

 _"Is that what I think it is?"_

 _"Uhuh. Cheesecake from that new place down the street. I figured you would need something to cheer yourself up after your sister's wedding. "_

 _Celia let out a sigh. "Oh Jesus I sure do."_

 _"Was it that bad?"_

 _"Oh you know. My mom cried, my sister was insufferable. Anyone would think that she was the only person in the world to get married...this is pretty good." Celia said taking a mouthful of the cheesecake._

 _"It is. Isn't it. They must have a dozen different ones. Oreo, mint chocolate chip, double chocolate...they have cupcakes too...and..."_

 _"Oh my god. That sounds amazing. Stop talking...I'll be there everyday. I'll be as big as a house. I'll have to go running twice a day to work off the calories."_

 _They both laughed. Donna glanced at Celia. "I know about you and Harvey."_

 _Celia raised her eyebrows in surprise and her fork remained in mid air for several seconds before she took a bite. "He told you?"_

 _"He did," Donna replied with a smile._

 _"It's not that I was keeping it a secret from you...I guess I just felt...I don't know...awkward telling you. "_

 _"I think it's great! I think it would be good for him. "_

 _"Really?"_

 _"I do...but our friendship means a lot to me too and I don't want to lose that," replied Donna._

 _The blonde woman smiled. "Our friendship will never change...especially if you keep bringing me cheesecake. "_

 _Donna laughed. "You know what goes well with Cheesecake?"_

 _"What?_

 _" Scotch! "_

 _" Cheesecake and Scotch?"_

 _"Harvey has some in his office. I'll get it," Donna said getting up_

Donna sighed as she passed the bakery where she and Celia used to go. It had become sort of ritual for them. Every so often they would take turns to go to the little bakery. And raid Harvey 's liquor. Cheesecake and Scotch day they called it. Donna hated the fact that she and Celia hadn't got off on the right foot since Celia returned and that saddened her.

Mike sat on the couch going over some paperwork. He was tired and so weary. This whole Anita Gibbs thing was exhausting. He really didn't know what the outcome was going to be but the trial was in a few days and he knew it was going to be difficult. His phone beeped and he picked it up to read the text message.

 _Hi Mike. It's Cece. Harvey mentioned that he asked you to prepare me for testifying. If that's ok with you? C xoxo_

 _Hey. No problem. Can meet you Conference Room b at 9.00am tomorrow morning?_

 _Great. He also said you wanted to represent yourself at trial. Good idea. Harvey 's not on board but up to you to show him otherwise. C xoxo_

Mike sighed as he replied to Celia. He sat back on the couch and rubbed his eyes.

"Did I hear my phone?" Rachel asked coming in from the kitchen with a glass of wine and sat down beside him. He turned his tired eyes to look at his fiancee.

"It was Judge Judy. She asked me to prepare her for her testimony, " he replied.

"Celia?

Mike nodded. "Yeah. She thinks it's a good idea to represent myself at trial. Harvey doesn't."

"You what's best for you, " replied Rachel taking a sip of her wine. "What's best for us you mean," Mike said. He leaned forward and gazed at her.

"Have you given any more thought about Gibbs' offer?"

"You mean the offer where I turn on the people I consider family? I told you before Rachel. I won't! " He got to his feet and turned to look at her.

"All I am saying is..." Rachel began to say.

"NO! Rachel. No " Mike sighed. "I need some air."

" MIKE! " exclaimed Rachel. She stood up and moved towards him but he looked at her and went out.

The Bullpen was in it's usual hive of activity. People making calls or chatting to one another about cases. Celia smiled to herself as she looked around. She was seated in the cubicle that used to be hers when she was an associate. She watched with amusement as two of the associates flirted with each other and another was complaining about Louis.

"I wouldn't let him hear you say that," she said to the associate who just rolled his eyes and picked up a file.

"Well I 'm here," Mike said as he walked into the Bullpen."I even brought cake."

Her eyes lit up at the mention of cake. "From that little bakery down the street?"

Mike nodded with a grin handing her the take out bag. "Yup. The very one."

"Awesome. How did you know?"

"Donna told me " replied Mike.

Celia glanced up at him. "Are you sure she didn't ask them to put arsenic in there?

"So why are we here? I thought we were meeting in the conference room?"

Celia looked around the Bullpen. "This used to be my desk. "

"Really? " asked Mike leaning against the cubicle on the opposite side.

Celia nodded and got to her feet. "Yep. But we're not staying here. Grab your stuff. We're going on a field trip."

"Field trip?" Mike asked as he followed her out the door.

"So no clue as to where we are going? " he asked as they stood by the elevators.

"No!"

"Not even one clue?"

"Nope, but it'll be fun! " Celia replied with a smirk.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Harvey stepped out of it and looked at them. "Where are you two going?"

Mike shrugged his shoulders. "Field trip. You can come too!"

"I'd love to but I got a meeting with the Mayor," replied Harvey in a sarcastic tone.

"You'll be missing out," Celia said getting into the elevator.

"Are you sure you don't want to come? We have cake an' all," Mike said raising his eyebrows.

"Cake? Why didn't you say? Let's get the bridge table out and tequila and make it a real party!" Harvey said following them into the elevator before the door closed.

"I don't know what the hell parties you went to at Harvard. Bridge and Tequila?" Celia said with a smirk.

"They 're the old man parties Cece. The real parties were at The Bellfry," replied Mike.

"How do you know that? You never even went to Harvard!" Harvey shot back at Mike.

"How very dare you! I went to Harvard..."

"Ohh I had many a good night at The Bellfry. Some nights I didn't get home till 7am... I tell you sitting in Professor Gerard's class after a night out was no joke, " Celia said excitedly.

"Neither were Professor Gerard's classes when sober," replied Harvey. "I never realized you were you were the party animal."

"Yep. And I was second in my class," Celia said.

"You couldn't manage first?" Harvey retorted.

Celia's Flashback

 _Celia arrived back at the firm after spending the morning in court where she had won her case. That was 6 wins in a row for her. Not that she was keeping count. But it certainly felt good. Her cellphone rang in her briefcase but by the time she had rooted around her briefcase and found the phone it had stopped ringing. One missed call from her mom and a text from Harvey. "I'll call her back later," she said to herself. She smiled to herself when she read Harvey's text congratulating her on her win. Things between them were good. It seemed to be going in the right direction although she wasn't sure if she even wanted more or even if he did but she didn't want to push him._

 _She got to her office and noticed that Donna wasn't at her desk. She saw that the door to Harvey 's office was slightly ajar so she pushed it open. She stood in shock at the sight before her. She had heard them talk about it reverently in whispers and even caught sight of the object in Donna's desk but to actually see them together with it was eye opening to say the least._

 _"Oh Jesus Chris_ _t_ _, " she exclaimed as Donna and Harvey turned at the sound of the interruption. Donna held the mysterious can opener in her hand while a brand new box of thumbtacks lay open on the floor. The three stared at each other in silence for several minutes. Donna and Harvey both looked extremely guilty that they been caught._

 _"I don't know w_ _h_ _at to say," she said with amusement as she backed out of the room. Harvey glanced at Donna who looked like she was about to cry from holding in the giggles. "So how many was that?" he asked. "Hmm looks like we may need to start again, " replied Donna as she looked at the floor. "Ok," Harvey said. "Are you ready?"_

"So why are we at the courthouse?" Harvey asked as they entered the empty courtroom.

"I want to give a lesson in something, "replied Celia as she perched on one of the tables usually reserved for the defence.  
e

"You were supposed to have a report on my desk this morning and so far I haven't seen it," replied Harvey.

She leaned forward as she swung her legs from the table, "Consider this my report."

She jumped down and stood in front of the witness box.

"Mike. I want you to sit up there," she said pointing to the judge 's bench.

He raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Am I allowed to? "

"Course you are. Just don't touch anything," replied Celia.

Harvey leaned against the jury box as he watched Mike make his way to sit at the bench.

"Alarm bells aren't going to start ringing are they? What if the bailliff comes in? "

He sat down o the chair and looked down at Harvey and Celia. "Cool."

Celia stood in front of him. "Feels pretty powerful doesn't it?"

"Yep!" replied Mike picking up the gavel and banged it down on the bench.

"Who do you think holds the most power in a courtroom?" She asked.

"That's easy. the judge, " replied Mike.  
I

Celia shook her head. "No. The judge is the facilitator. The one that holds the most power is not the plaintiffs or defendants. It's not even the lawyers." She turned to look at Harvey. They're only there to win and show off their big egos... I'll tell you who holds the most power. It's the jury. "

Mike and Harvey glanced at each other as she continued. "You need to get the jury on your side. You need to get them to believe you and most importantly you need them to protect you. Which is why jury selection is important."

Harvey nodded slowly. "So what would be your criteria for a jury in this case be?"

Celia paced back and forth. "If it was me that was choosing the jury I would go for blue collar workers, young, more women than men. Gibbs on the other hand will most likely go for middle aged professionals so it is up to you to select the jury that have the right balance. "

"Makes sense," replied Mike. He looked around the courtroom again. "I like it up here. I could be a judge. "

"No you couldn't as you're not even a goddamn lawyer," a voice behind them said.

The three turned to see Anita Gibbs standing in the doorway.

"Anita. Just in time for our masterclass in the art of jury selection," Celia said putting on a false smile at the woman.

'Jury selection is neither an art or a science Judge Laurence. I just stopped by to give you these, " she handed Harvey an envelope "Good luck with your masterclass." She strode out the door as Harvey opened the document and read it. "Shit."

"What is it?" Celia asked.

Harvey looked at her. "Court order for your personnel records."

"Ok. Here's our plan. We're going to hand over your records including those performance reviews," Harvey said just as they entered the lobby of the PSL building.

"What? Are you crazy?" exclaimed Celia as they stood by the elevator.

Mike glanced at Harvey and wondered what his plan was.

"If we hand over those records and she finds that performance reviews are missing she will most likely believe that we are hiding something. We leave those reviews in, get Jessica to sign an affidavit to say they were fabricated and submit the real reviews into evidence at trial. We get it on the record, " replied Harvey.

Celia was quiet for a moment. "It puts my credibility into question. It opens me to huge exposure."

"It won't. Cece, it's the only way. It'll deflect focus away from the NDA... "

She shook her head. "No... no...I won't do it... I won't testify!" Turning on her heel she walked quickly towards the revolving door of the building.

Rachel sat in her office staring at the computer monitor.

"Hey, I was looking for you. " she looked up to see Donna standing in the doorway

"I came in late. I needed time to think," she replied.

"What's going on?" Donna asked sitting down in front of her.

"It's Mike. He wants to represent himself at trial..."

"I know...and Harvey doesn't... " replied Donna

"No he doesn't..and Celia thinks he should..."

"To be honest I think her judgment on this should be questioned, " replied Donna

"What do you mean?" Rachel frowned as she looked at her friend.

"I don't trust her judgment. I don't even think she should be consulting on this," replied Donna.

"Did you say this to Harvey?"  
h

"No. I just feel that her drama is distracting Harvey from the case. I told her that. "

"What did she say? "

"Oh she just said about Harvey putting her in this situation when he came to her. "

"Well he did put her in that situation Donna. She's going to have to testify against him."

"That may be be..."

"Is there something else?"

" What do you mean? "

"I mean do you think her being back has brought up some old feelings between them and you feel threatened by that? "

Donna sat back in the chair and looked at her hands. "No of course not. Why would I feel threatened by that? That's absurd. "

"You and he have history. They have history."

"I want Harvey to be happy. She won't make him happy if they got back together. It will be like him and Scottie all over again. "

"Scottie came to see him the other day, you know."

"I know." Donna stood up and walked towards the door. "You know she never even apologized to me." she said turning around.

"Who? Scottie?

"No! Celia. You know what she said to me when she came back. "Why should I apologize to you?" She apologized to Harvey and Jessica but not me. We were friends too... "

"And you feel hurt.." Rachel said sympathetically.

"Course I'm goddamn hurt Rachel."

"Why don't you say it to her? She'd probably understand. "

Donna sighed. "She's got too much going on ."

Rachel nodded. "This is just going to eat you up if you don't. " 

_Donna's Flashback_

 _"So are you ready for Cheesecake and Scotch day?" Celia said to Donna as she stood at the door of Harvey's Office with a plate of cheesecake and a bottle of Macallan 18. They had polished off a bottle of Harvey 's scotch the week before._

 _Donna grinned. "Damn right I am!"_

 _"What the hell_ _i_ _s going on here?" Harvey came into his office a while later to find Celia seated in his chair with her shoes off and feet up on the desk. She was cradling the bottle of scotch. in her lap. Donna was sitting on his desk with her shoes kicked off. He looked at the remnants of the cheesecake on his desk._

 _"Cheesecake and Scotch day." replied Celia raising a glass to him. She smiled and kept her eyes on him as she took a sip. "Want some?"_

 _Donna asked lifting the plate up to him. "It's good._

 _"No thanks. I'm_ _watching my waistline," Harvey replied. "You better replace that bottle."_

 _"We'll replace_ _i_ _t Mr Grumpy," Donna said getting down off the desk. She picked up her shoes and smiled at the two as she left the office._

 _Harvey smiled at Celia as she leaned back in his chair. He moved her feet off the table but still held onto them as he sat down on the desk  
_

_"Cheesecake and Scotch?" He asked._

 _"It's good. You should try it sometime, " replied Celia._

 _"Cheesecake no._ _Scotch yes, " grinned Harvey as he took the glass from her._

 _"Hey!" She excl_ _a_ _imed indignantly._

 _"What are you d_ _o_ _ing Saturday? " He asked._

 _"I've game prac_ _t_ _ice Saturday morning."_

 _"How about you_ _s_ _kip that and we do something on Saturday."_

 _Celia raised he_ _r_ _eyebrows. "What do you want to do?"_

 _"I don't know._ _I_ _thought we could get dinner and a movie," he smiled ._

 _"You realize th_ _a_ _t sounds like an actual date?" Celia replied._

 _"I just thought_ _it would be nice," Harvey said taking a big sip of his scotch._

 _"Ok. But you said skip practice on Saturday morning. Dinner and a movie are evening events ."_

 _Harvey nodded a_ _n_ _d pulled her out of his chair and brought her close. She put her hand on his shoulder. "I know but if you come over Friday night we could spend Saturday morning in bed, " he whispered into her ear._

 _"I like that id_ _e_ _a," Celia said stroking the back of his neck_

 _He lightly kissed her on the lips. "I gotta go. I have a meeting with Klein Insurance that can't wait till the morning."_

 _"See you tomorrow night then," smiled Celia as she watched him leave the room._

 _"Ohh so a weekend date," Donna said coming back in._

 _"You heard all that?" Celia asked in surprise._

 _"I'm Donna. I know everything."_

 _Celia smiled. "I was surprised."_

 _" Why? "_

 _Celia sighed. "Well it was just supposed to be..."_

 _The red head smiled at her and nodded. "I know but he cares about you."_

 _"How can you tell underneath that all those repressed emotions," replied Celia sitting back down in Harvey's chair._

 _"You're in love with him aren't you?" Donna asked._

 _Celia smiled. "I don't know. I guess this started out as a casual thing and now it's seems to be developing into something else."_

 _"And that scares you?"_

 _"No but I can't tell him what I want to tell him because that will only scare him!"_

 _Donna nodded._ _"Ok. Just see where it goes. But I think you are good for each other."_

Mike sat on the steps of the brownstone building where Celia lived waiting for her to return. He didn't have long to wait. He stood up as soon as he saw her. She had been out running and she came to a stop when she saw him. She looked at him with curiosity

"I just wanted to say sorry," he said to her.

"What are you sorry about?"

"Sorry you've been put in this position," he replied.

"You don't have to be sorry about that. It's not your fault. I don't blame you...you know... I don't even blame Harvey . He's only doing what he thinks is best, " Celia said sitting down on the step.

Mike sat down beside her. "If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be in this situation. "

"Can I ask you something?"

Mike shrugged his shoulders. "Sure."

"Why did you do it? "

"Why did I pretend to have gone to law school and be a lawyer?"

" Yeah. "

Mike lowered his head to look at his hands and then looked back up. "It was my dream to be a lawyer. My parents died when I was 11. My grandmother raised me after that. I got kicked out of school for selling a math test. Everything changed after that. My dream went up in smoke. My life went in a different direction after that. You of all people know that sometimes shit happens and it knocks you into a different life."

Celia let out a short laugh. "Don't I know that. " But she remained silent as Mike continued speaking. "So when an opportunity presented itself I took it. I got to be a lawyer in one of the best law firms in the city. "

"Weren't you worried that your secret would come out?"

Mike nodded and then laughed quietly. "All the time. But Harvey...he's much more than a mentor to me...he's a friend...I owe him a lot...and now...Anita Gibbs wants me to turn on him...I can't do that..."

Celia looked straight ahead as she began to speak. "My father left when I was 10."

"Sorry to hear that, " replied Mike.

"It was just, my mom and my sister..."

"I didn't know you had a sister."

"Suzanne...She's 3 years younger than me, she's a book editor, married to an architect, 2.5 kids, house in the burbs, white picket fences and all of that but she's not happy. She pretends she is but she's not. But that's her life. After my dad left I watched my mom scrimp and save to give us the best life possible. She got us through school. I worked my ass off to get through Harvard. I always knew I wanted to be a judge but it was going to be a long way off to achieve that. Worked in the public defender's office for a year. Hated it. Went to Pearson Hardman. I never wanted to be a corporate lawyer. It wasn't me. Daniel Hardman may have forced me out of the firm but I got to achieve my dream in the end...I guess what I am trying to say...is that sometimes you have to take those opportunities when they come..doesn't matter how you get there...but in the end you get there..."

"I've put a lot of people I care about in jeopardy because I took that opportunity. Rachel, Harvey, you. I could go to prison."

" You're not going to prison Mike. We're going to get you acquitted. You just have to believe that , " Celia replied putting her hand on his arm.

"Do you think I should represent myself?"

"I do and I know Harvey doesn't think so...you are a damn good lawyer and I know you guys are doing the mock trial so let's see how that goes."

Mike lowered his head again. "The thing I'm most worried about... Is what this is doing to me and Rachel. I love her and don't want to lose her."

"She loves you Mike. She's your family. I know she wants you to take the deal that Gibbs offered you.. "

"I can't."

"I know," Celia said softly. "You and Rachel are strong. And you are going to get through this."

"Thanks Cece."

The two were silent for a couple of minutes. "I'm going to testify. You can tell Harvey that he can put the reviews in."

"Are you sure? "

"Not really but if her focus is on that it then it might steer her away from the reason why I left...I hope."

Mike nodded. "It'll be fine."

She smiled at him and took his hand in hers and squeezed it."It will be. For you as well. "

She walked through the bullpen later. She knew that her personnel files were due to be sent over to the US attorney's office by the end of the day but she wanted to oversee the transfer herself. If only for her own piece of mind. She opened the door to the corridor that was close to Harvey's office.

"Celia?"

She turned to see Louis standing behind her. "I knew it was you. I heard you were back. I just wanted to say hi."

"Hello Louis. How are you doing?" She smiled at the senior partner.

"I'd be a lot better once this trial is over. I'm stressed to the hilt."

Celia nodded. "Yeah I know the feeling."

"I heard you took over from Judge Haynes in her absence. She's a great judge. Very fair."

"That she is," replied Celia.

"Well I hope to see you in Court then...as long as you don't lock me in the store room again of course." Louis laughed nervously as he fidgeted with his hands.

"I wouldn't do that to you Louis," she said .

"I gotta go. Maybe when I get back we could go mudding?"

"I tell you what Louis. I'll go mudding with you if you come to my next hockey game and act as goalie," she said with a smirk .

"Oh." Louis 's face had started to light up until he realized what she was saying. "Hockey. It's such a rough game. Not a game for ladies...or me for that matter. Gotta go."

Celia watched in amusement as he walked back down the bullpen muttering to himself. She entered the hallway outside Harvey 's office and saw Donna standing inside getting the files ready to be sent over to the US Attorney's office.

 _Celia's flashback_

 _"You haven't even apologized for leaving..."_

 _Our friendship means a lot to me too and I don't want to lose that,"_

 _"Our friendship will never change. "_

Celia knew that she and Donna had been at odds since she came back and also knew that she deserved an apology too.

"Are those the files?"

Donna turned to see her standing in the doorway of Harvey 's office.

"Yes they are Cece." She replied with a smile. "I just need to call the messenger service to pick them up. "

Celia nodded. "Don't do that. I'm taking them myself."

"Are you sure you want to do that? You don't need to. "

"I know but I want to."

Donna nodded. "Ok."

The two were silent for a moment. "Donna. I know that we've had our differences since I came back and I just wanted to say sorry."

"No you don't have to. "

"Yes I do. We were friends too and I know I should have... "

"Cece. Look what's done is done. I should have been more understanding and I wasn't... "

"I know how much you and Harvey mean too each other. You were only looking out for him."

Donna nodded. "Remember when we used to binge on the cheesecake from the little bakery down the street?"

Celia laughed. "Oh yeah. That was the best ever. Harvey used to think we were these crazy pre menstrual ladies... "

"He did. I remember you tellIng him off and to let you eat your cheesecake in peace. "

"You know what else I remember?"

"Cheesecake and Scotch." They both said together laughing.

"What's so funny?" Harvey asked coming into the office.

Donna and Celia looked at each other and both said "Cheesecake."

Harvey rolled his eyes. "I don't want to hear it! Get out of my office!"

"I'm going to take these over to Gibbs now." Celia said picking up the files.

" Why are you taking them? We have the messenger service to do that. "

"I know."

"Well don't forget this. Jessica 's affidavit." He handed her the document, his hand briefly touching hers.

"I know this isn't what you want but it's the best way." He said.

She nodded and left the office.

Harvey turned to look at Donna. "So you two are good now? "

"Yes we are," she replied.

"Good."

"Good, " repeated Donna. "I left that report on your desk and replaced the ink cartridge on the left hand side."

"Thanks," Harvey replied as she left the room.

Anita Gibbs sat in her office going through paperwork related to the Mike Ross case. She let out a sigh as read one report again. She picked up her phone and dialled a number.

"Jackson. Sheila Sazs has gone AWOL. I need you to find her. I don't care what it takes. Find her." She slammed the phone down and leaned back in her chair. She couldn't believe the lengths these people have gone to to protect that fraud. She was going to put him and Harvey Specter in prison and take down Pearson Specter Litt.

Her door opened and she looked up to see her secretary standing at the door. "Celia Laurence is here to see you."

"Send her in Jackie," she replied.

She remained seated as Celia came into the office carrying a box.

"I have a special delivery for you," she said placing the box on the table in front of Gibbs.

"You didn't have to come all the way down here to deliver these yourself... your honor, " Gibbs said.

"I know but I just wanted to let you know that everything is in order. And this affidavit from Jessica Pearson will explain any anomalies."

Gibbs regarded the blonde woman for a moment. "Good. Just one question. Sheila Sazs has gone AWOL. She is a vital witness. Do you know anything about that? "

Celia shook her head. "No I don't. Now if you'll excuse me I have better things to do. I trust you will find what you're looking for in there." She pointed to the box and then turned to walk out the door.

"Celia."

She stopped and half turned to look at Gibbs.

"I hope I do find what I'm looking for in there, " Gibbs said turning away to look at the computer.

Celia felt herself shaking as she left the US Attorney's office. She didn't know if she was being paranoid or something else but she got the feeling that Gibbs knew about the NDA. She took a couple of deep breaths but got into the waiting car.

Rachel sat in the file room with her head in her hands as she looked at a legal book. Not that any of it was sinking in. She had come into the file room to think. There was so much shit going through her head she just needed some peace and quiet. Gibbs's offer. Her conversation with the Dean of Columbia earlier that day. Mike going to prison. The fallout with her father. She pushed her hair from her face and sat back in the chair with a sigh.

'I heard you were in here."

Rachel looked up to see Celia standing by one of the shelves. "I can go if you want?" She said to her.

"No Cece. You can stay, "smiled Rachel.

Celia gave her a sympathetic smile. "I brought something for you." She handed her a brown paper bag.

Rachel's eyes widened when she looked into the paper bag. 'Oh my god. Double chocolate chip. This is from...How did you know? "

"Mike told me it was your favorite," replied Celia. "I heard about happened with the Dean today. I just wanted to make sure you were ok." She sat down on the chair in front of Rachel.

Rachel shook her head and bit her bottom lip. "Not really. This whole thing is a big goddamn mess. "

"Yeah it is but we're all gonna get through it," replied Celia.

Rachel looked at the other woman. "I'm sorry you got caught up in it. I know the last thing you want is for your secret to come out as well."

"I don't. All I can do is plead the fifth if Gibbs questions me at trial. But that document wasn't in the files we sent over so it'll be fine, " smiled Celia. "This cheesecake is pretty damn good. "

"It is," replied Rachel with a smile.

Celia looked around the file room. "It's a long time since I've been in here. "

"This is my thinking place, Lots of memories," Rachel told her. "My whole relationship with Mike is connected to this room."

"My thinking place is the court room." Celia said glancIng around the file room. "I have some memories of this place too. " She took a deep breath and let it out slowly shaking her head at the same time. "

Rachel looked at her with amusement. "Really?"

Celia flushed slightly. "What?"

" You and Harvey? " Rachel whispered. "You're blushing!"

"I am not," replied Celia which only caused her to blush more.

"I won't tell anyone else."

"You'll tell Mike!

"Well it's not as if we are completely innocent in that regard," Rachel said with a smirk.

Celia raised her eyebrows. "Really? "

"If these walls could talk."

"Did I hear there was chocolate chip cheesecake in here? "

The two turned to see Donna leaning against the door with her hand behind her back.

"How did you know?" asked Rachel.

"I'm Donna. I know everything, " she replied with a smirk.

The two giggled as she remained standing by the door.

"You know what else goes with cheesecake?" she asked.

"What? " asked Rachel.

"Scotch!" Donna said taking a bottle of Scotch out from behind her back as Celia smiled at her.

"Cheesecake and Scotch?" queried Rachel.

"Oh yeah," replied Celia.

"I'll get the glasses," Rachel said quickly as she stood up.

"No need! I have them here," replied Donna as she produced 3 glasses with her other hand.

She made her way over to the other two, sat down and poured them a glass of scotch each.

"This is pretty good," she said taking a bite of the cheesecake. "They should make a scotch flavored cheesecake."

"I'd be in on that, " replied Rachel.

"Me too," Celia said as the three women smiled at each other and laughed.

"Tell me Donna. Do you and Harvey still do the thing with the can... " Celia started to ask only to be interrupted by Donna. "That's confidential. "

"I still don't get it, " Rachel said with a frown.

"I caught them at it one time," Celia whispered to her.

Rachel's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Most shocking thing I ever witnessed in my life, " Celia replied with a gasp. She looked at Donna who had a smirk on her face. "You know he asked me to do it with him once?"

"Only once? " "How was it?" Rachel and Donna asked at the same time.

Celia shook her head as she let out a long sigh. "He got mad with me because I did it wrong. Apparently you do it better than me."

"Well of course I would because I'm Donna."

 _Flashback_

 _"Cece. Come here I need you to do something for me," Harvey came out of his office as Celia was coming back from a deposition in the conference room. He pulled her into his office._

 _"Harvey, I told you, not in the office, it's not professional," she replied in a whisper._

 _"No! Not that. This!" He pulled the can opener out of his jacket pocket._

 _Celia stared at the object with wide eyes. "Ohh I don't think so... I think that would be...crossing a line. Where's Donna?"_

 _"She's off today. I have court. Can you do it with me? " pleaded Harvey._

 _"I don't know Harvey. Can you not do it yourself?"_

 _"It's no good by myself. It's really a two person job. Since Donna's not here to hold it I need you too. "_

 _"As much as I would love to hold it. What would Donna say? I wouldn't want to step on anyone's toes."_

 _"You wouldn't be."_

 _Celia looked from the can opener to Harvey but when she saw the pleading look on his face she felt sorry for him so she agreed._

 _"You keep doing it wrong," Harvey complained for what seemed like the hundredth time._

 _Celia rolled her eyes as she stood behind the desk in Harvey's office. "Sorrrry. "_

 _"Ok one more time. Ohhh yes. That's it!" Harvey exclaimed as Celia giggled._

 _"Not a record but the result was pretty good," Harvey said when they had finished._

 _"Hmmm yes. It was," she replied with a smirk._

 _"Thanks for helping me out," Harvey smiled at her._

 _"Anytime," she whispered as she gave him a wink. He pushed his lips together to form a half smile and pulled her closer to him. "So not at the office then?"_

 _"i thought you had court, " Celia smiled as his hands held onto her waist._

 _"I have 5 minutes."_

 _" 5 minutes? I've to go to the file room. Someone placed the Middleton Merger files on the top shelf and I can't reach them, " she said smoothing out his tie. "Will you get them down for me?"_

 _Harvey grinned. "Course I will. "_

Taking off her glasses Anita Gibbs sat back in her chair. She was tired but she certainly wasn't planning on going home yet. She was still going over the files Pearson Specter Litt sent over earlier. The shrill ring of her cellphone interrupted her and she glanced at the screen before she answered it.

"I hope you have news for me Jackson. "

"Sheila Sazs arrived in Buenos Aires this morning from Boston."

"Dammit. They got her out of the way so she wouldn't testify. I need you to get down there and convince her to. "

"I am already at the airport m'am."

" Good, " Anita said hanging up. She turned her attention back to the files in front of her. She had read them. She had wondered about the affidavit Jessica had signed but understood immediately when she came to the performance reviews. But something else was bothering her. She picked up her cellphone and typed out a message.

 _Document you told me about not included. Testimony no good without that proof!_

A message came back several minutes later.

 _I have proof. All the proof you need._

 _To be continued_


	6. Chapter 6

Author Notes:-

Thanks for the reviews and follows. I appreciate any kind of review. Good, bad or indifferent. I hope you are enjoying it.

Disclaimer:- I don't own any of the characters from Suits. They are all the property of Aaron Korsch and USA network. I'm just borrowing them!

AU - multi chaper fic. Pre season 1 up to season 8 and perhaps beyond. Lots of flashbacks which jump back and forth

Timeline - Season 5 after Mike was arrested

/\\\\\\\

The courtroom began to fill up as people took their places. Most of the people were spectators. Tyre kickers Harvey called them. Not interested in the real human story behind the trial. They just want to see someone go down for a crime. A bit like Anita Gibbs.

"Are you sure you want to do this way?" Mike asked Harvey as they both waited for the court session to begin. Harvey glanced behind him and saw that Celia was having a conversation with Jessica and Donna..

"Yeah. It's the only way," he replied .

"She's gonna be pissed with you."

"I know Mike. She's gonna be pissed either way but it has to be done this way. "

"All Rise," the bailiff said as Judge Ralls came into the courtroom. She glanced around the room and over at Anita Gibbs. "Is the prosecution ready for the next witness?"

"The prosecution calls Celia Laurence to the stand ."

Celia looked at Jessica who gave her an encouraging nod and she stood up. She could feel everyone's eyes on her as she made her way to the top of the room. Harvey and Mike watched as she was sworn in. They glanced at each other.

"Please state your name and occupation for the record."

"Celia Catherine Laurence. Acting Supervising Justice for the Manhattan District in New York. "

Gibbs stood up. "Ms Laurence. Harvey Specter came to see you a couple of weeks ago. Could you please tell the court what this was in connection with. "

"Yes. It was to hire me as a consultant."

"A consultant? "

"Yes Ms Gibbs. I do a lot of trial consulting work.""

"That seems very convenient."

"Not really. As a public servant I am sure you are aware of what a judge salary is. So I do trial consulting on the side. It's nothing unusual. Some judges do it. "

Harvey stood up. "Submitting Employment contract into evidence. " He handed the documents to the balliff who handed them to Judge Ralls. "These seem in order."

"Ms Laurence, so when Harvey Specter came to see you was it to have Judge Ralls thrown off this case?"

"We discussed numerous options in relation to the case. "

"But did you discuss having Judge Ralls recusing herself."

"We discussed it but we came to the conclusion that that was not the best course of action."

"Ms Laurence. You presided over Rivscoff V Dorchester a few months ago where Mike Ross was co counsel. Where you aware that he was a fraud? "

Celia shook her head. "As far as I am aware Mike Ross is not a fraud."

"But you are a judge. You must have an idea? "

"No Ms Gibbs. I had no idea. I only learned of these charges when everyone else did. "

Anita smiled at her. "No further questions your honor."

Celia glanced over at Harvey who had no expression on his face.

"Your witness Mr Specter,"

Harvey stood up. "Ms Laurence. You are a judge in the state of California correct?"

"Yes I was mentored by Justice Colin Macht."

"The state of California has a law where a person doesn't need to go to Law School to be an attorney. Correct?"

"Yes. There are currently 4 states which allow this. It's called Reading The Law. They can do their internships with a qualified attorney or law firm. "

"And have you come across any one who took this route? "

"I did when I was a senior partner at Lyod and Associates in San Francisco. And he turned out to be better than any other attorney that I know. "

"Better?"

"Yes." Celia said with a raised eyebrow.

Harvey nodded. "No further questions, your honor."

"If the prosecution has no further questions I think it might be a good idea to break for lunch. "

As Celia started to get up Anita Gibbs stood. "I have some further questions. If it pleases the court I just want another 5 minutes. I guess I must have forgotten to ask these questions, " Gibbs said with a small laugh.

Judge Ralls looked over at Gibbs. " have 5 minutes."

"Shit," muttered Harvey to Mike.

"Thank you your honor. Ms Laurence. You testified just now about the reading the law statute in California. Did you ever work with anyone who claimed to be a lawyer when they actually weren't? "

"No Ms Gibbs I never have," replied Celia.

Gibbs nodded and shuffled some papers on the desk. "You were a senior associate at Pearson Hardman? How long did you work there for? "

"4 years," replied Celia

"And when you worked there you were in a relationship with Mr Specter? "

"Objection. Irrelevant. Ms Laurence 's personal relationships have no bearing in this case," Harvey objected. He glanced up at Celia who had opened her mouth slightly as if to say something but closed it again. He gave her a small smile as if to apologise.

"Sustained," replied Judge Ralls.

"Ms Laurence. I have here your performance reviews. They indicate that poor performance.."

"Objection. Those reviews were fabricated. I have a sworn affidavit from Jessica Pearson to that affect." Harvey handed the affidavit and the other documents to the balliff. Judge Ralls glanced at them. "Objection sustained."

"When you worked at Pearson Hardman was there an incident where you locked your colleague, Louis Litt, into a store room? "

"Shit. How did she know about that?" muttered Harvey. He looked back at Louis who was seated in the courtroom next to Jessica.

"That was a prank," replied Celia looking down to Louis who had lowered his head as if he was embarrassed.

"A prank? Your colleague Louis Litt nearly ended up in the hospital."

"But he didn't. He was fine. "

Anita nodded and then picked up another document.

"Ms Laurence. Why did you leave Pearson Hardman?"

Celia shifted in her seat when she realized where the line of questioning was going. Her mouth went dry and she took a sip of water from the glass in front of her. "I was offered a senior partnership with Lyod and Associates in San Francisco. It was a good opportunity for me."

"A good opportunity? So good that you left Mr Specter to work with your ex fiance? "

"Objection. Speculative."

"Sustained. "

"Ms Laurence. isn't it true that the reason why you left Pearson Hardman was that you were fired for making a huge mistake on a case. "

Celia took another sip of water. "I resigned to take up another position."

"I have here a document that was signed by you admitting to your mistake on this case. And when this mistake came to light it could have meant your old firm being sued for malpractice."

Celia was silent for a moment. Her heart was rapidly beating and she took a deep breath.

"Ms Laurence. Is it true that you made a crucial error on this case which effectively ended your tenure at Pearson Hardman? "

"I wish to assert my rights under the 5th amendment, " replied Celia.

"Because you can't answer because you are bound by a confidentiality agreement? "

"I decline to answer."

"And what would happen if you broke that confidentiality agreement? "

"I decline to answer."

Anita handed her the document. "Ms Laurence. Do you recognize this document?"

Celia glanced over at Harvey and then down at the document. "I decline to answer. "

Anita nodded and turned to look at the jury. "So the opposing counsel who are defending their star attorney who happens to be a fraud... have hired as their consultant, their expert, a below average lawyer, a fact laid out in performance reviews, who locked a colleague into a store room to stop him from taking the lead in a deposition, who left one man and moved across the country to work with her ex fiance who gave her a job which allowed her to become a judge and is bound by a confidentiality agreement that forbids her to discuss the case that she made a crucial.. "

" You're twisting things !" "Objection, Testifying." Celia and Harvey spoke at the same time. He glanced at her on the stand. She shifted in her seat and folded her arms. Her jaw tensed and she pushed her lips together as she let out a long breath and looked down at the floor.

"Sustained. Ms Gibbs. All of this is speculative. If you have any further questions I suggest we break for lunch. "

"No further questions your honor. The witness is excused."

Harvey watched as Celia walked out of the court room. She refused to look at him as she walked past him.

"That went well," Mike said with a sarcastic tone to his voice.

"I know."

The rest of the courtroom stood as Judge Ralls left the bench. "Donna is up after lunch." Mike said. Harvey nodded as he left the courtroom and headed in the direction of Celia's office.

"She asked not to be disturbed, " her secretary said when she saw Harvey approaching her.

"I just need 5 minutes Gloria. Please ."

"I can't let you in Mr Specter. She specifically said that I wasn't to let you in. "

"The hell she did," muttered Harvey as he barged in through the door. Celia turned around at the sound of the door banging open.

"Who the fuck do you think you are barging in like that? " She demanded.

"Celia, I know you are angry..." Harvey started to say.

"ANGRY? You have no idea how I am feeling right now! That woman eviscerated me up there, she destroyed my credibility and YOU waited till the last second to object! YOU were supposed to ask those questions not her! That's why you had Mike prepare me!"

"Mike and I came to the conclusion that if we asked those questions it would look to the jury that we were attacking our own witness but we had over ruled most of her line of questioning. I didn't think she would come out with that!"

"You didn't think? Did you not think to fill me in on your plan? You're supposed to be the best lawyer the city has ever seen! You are supposed to anticipate these things! You should have objected earlier! Now it's all on record. And while we are on the subject of making objections. Our relationship was irrelevant? Now I know I made the right decision to leave."

Harvey raised his eyes to the ceiling. "Irrelevant in terms of the argument. Of course I didn't think our relationship was irrelevant. "

"It sure as hell felt like that's what it meant."

"Cece. I have a job to do and that is to get Mike acquitted. I'm sorry you are feeling this way but you know better than anyone that lawyers will do or say anything to make their case."

She folded her arms and the two stared at each other for a moment without saying anything. "I have to go. Donna is up next."

"I'm sure Donna will be better prepared than I was. "

"What 's that supposed to mean?" asked Harvey.

Celia let out a sigh. "Nothing. Just go."

Harvey nodded but walked over to the door. He stopped with his hand on the door handle and turned around. "Just one thing Cece. If you want to move on with your life you have to let go of the past. That confidentiality agreement can be broken and you know there is only one way to that."

Celia shook her head. "I can't."

"Why? ...Because you're afraid?"

She felt tears welling up in her eyes but she wiped them away with the back of her hands. "I can't."

Harvey sighed and shook his head. "If you don't... this is going to keep coming back to you. You have to let it go." He opened the door. "I'm right about this Celia. "

She stood in the middle of the room staring at the door as it shut. She knew he was right and she also knew what she had to.

/\\\\\

Celia glanced up and down the corridor as she stood outside the men's room. She had seen Louis go in 10 minutes before. She checked her watch. "Jesus. What's taking him so long in there? " she asked herself. She took a deep breath and entered the men's bathroom.

She saw him washing his hands at the sink. "Louis."

He looked at her. "Cece. What are you doing here?"

"I need a favour."

Louis looked a bit concerned. "You're not going to lock me in the janitor closet again are you?"

Celia laughed. "No but I might take away your prunies."

Louis eyed her with irritation.

/!\\\\\\\

She stood outside the office door and knocked but without waiting for an answer she walked right in.

"Hello Daniel."

Hardman looked taken aback when he saw her but he remained seated. "Well if it isn't Miss Celia Laurence. What can I do for you? I heard you are a judge now. I am glad I was able to assist you in achieving your dream."

"I'm here to ask you to waive the NDA. I am tired of having that shit hanging over my head."

Daniel looked at her closely. "I won't be doing that Celia."

Celia glanced around the room and noticed the bonsais. "I see you still have your bonsai trees. I heard Louis jerked off on them one time."

Hardman looked over at the trees with a look of disgust on his face. "I won't be waiving the NDA."

She leaned across the desk in front of him. "That's where you are wrong. You will waive it. I know that you embezzled from the firm. I know that you planted the Coastal Motors memo to have Harvey fired. I know you planted the Boylston memo too. I know you gave Anita Gibbs those documents which means you broke that agreement too! "

Hardman stared at her for a moment. "You have no proof."

"If you did it with Coastal Motors then you did it with Boylston.

He glanced at her. "Pretty active imagination you have there."

Celia scoffed. "Waive the NDA."

Hardman looked at her and then smirked. He stood up and made his way to her on the opposite side of the desk. His eyes traveled up from her legs to her ass and up to her breasts. She folded her arms and and moved back from him.

"You're a beautiful woman Celia. I am sure we can come to an arrangement."

Celia 's mouth opened in shock as she realized what he was implicating. "Excuse me?"

Hardman reached out and stroked her arm. "We can go somewhere a bit more private. I'm sure this will be worth both our whiles."

Her eyes widened. "Is that how you got Monica Eaton into bed?"

"That's none of your concern. So do we have a deal? "

Celia gave him a look of contempt. "You are a disgusting little man." Before she could stop herself her hand flew up and slapped his face. She ignored the stinging sensation in her hand as she moved closer to his desk and placed her briefcase on it. She pulled out a folder and placed it in his hands. "Wrongful Termination suit."

A red mark was beginning to form on Hardman's cheek. "Statute of limitations has expired on that. You should know that."

Celia sighed and pulled out another document from her briefcase. "I know which is why I am giving you another special gift...from me to you. " She glanced over at him and gave him a coy smile. "Sexual Harassment, Intimidation of a sitting judge, bribery..." She pulled out more documents and threw them on the desk. "Need.. I...go... on?"

Hardman glared at her. "You won't have any proof. "

Celia smiled. "That's where you are wrong Daniel. I took a leaf out of the Louis Litt playbook." She pulled out the dictaphone she had borrowed from Louis earlier from her briefcase. "Recognize this?"

She watched as Hardman's face fall. "I haven't filed those yet." She pointed to the documents on the table. "Waive the NDA... otherwise I will be straight back to the courthouse after this and I WILL file them...and YOUR career will be over...you smug piece of shit. "

Hardman swallowed. "I'll waive the NDA." His voice was like a strangled whisper.

She pulled another document out. "Now sign it. I have a pen if you need one. It's a pretty pen don't you think? I got it at Pearson Hardman. Oh...and that document is legal. I drew it up myself."

He grabbed the pen from her and she waited as he signed it. When he finished he shoved the paper into her hand and sat down heavily on his chair.

She glanced at it and then placed it in her briefcase and walked towards the door without looking back at him. "Karma really is a bitch isn't it Daniel?"

When she was out of the office she stood with her back against the door and breathed out a big sigh of relief. She rubbed her stinging hand as she took the document out of her briefcase and took a long look at it. A small laugh escaped her as she smiled to herself and walked out of the building.

/\\\\\

You look tired."

Harvey looked up from his laptop to see Celia standing at the door of his office. He looked at his watch and realized how late it was. He got caught up preparing evidence for the trial that he lost track of time.

"Lost track of time. Where did you go? I couldn't find you after court adjourned for the day. Louis said something about you going on a mission."

"I was on a mission," replied Celia with a smile.

"You went to see Hardman." Harvey stood up and walked over to his couch and poured two scotches. Celia took the glass from him and sat down on the couch. Harvey sat himself on the chair beside her.

"I did. Did you know he still has those goddamn bonsais?

Harvey chuckled. "Yeah. I told him one time that Mike pissed in them."

Celia laughed. "Well I told him that Louis jerked off on them... Anyway it's done.*

"What's done? You didn't sleep with him did you?"

Celia glared at him in mock horror.. "Oh Jesus no! I do have my standards you know!"

Harvey grinned at her. "So what did you do? "

"I went over there to get him to waive the NDA."

"And he wouldn't. "

"Nope. He said the only way he would would was if I...went to bed with him."

"That son of a bitch!"

"So I slapped him ...literally."

"You slapped him? " he asked looking quite impressed.

Celia nodded. "Yep. It felt so good!"

"Open palm?"

" Uhuh. My hand still smarts. " she rubbed the palm of her hand.

"You know Donna slapped Hardman before?"

Celia bit on her bottom lip. "Did she?"

"Yeah. So what did you do then?

"So I slapped him with a wrongful termination suit... "

"Statute of Limitations would no longer be valid..."

"I know that. That's what he said. Then I slapped him with a sexual harassment and intimidation of a sitting judge suit. And then he dropped the NDA. "

"So it's done."

Celia nodded. "It's done."

Harvey smiled. "How do you feel?"

She let out a huge sigh. "Relieved. Like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I feel like I can finally move on with my life. And I just wanted to say thank you for making me go over there. "

"I didn't make you do anything. I just told you what you needed to hear," replied Harvey with a smile.

"When did you become so wise?"

"I was always wise. I'm like Yoda."

Celia giggled. "Well if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have found the courage to."

Harvey rolled the scotch glass in his hand but said nothing.

Celia inhaled sharply. "Anyway...I'm going home. I'm going to run a hot bubble bath and open a bottle of wine."

Harvey sat back in his chair and looked at her. "Good plan. I can call Ray to give you a ride home."

She smiled. "Thanks Harvey. I'm going to walk home. Nite."

Harvey nodded and watched her walk towards the door. "Cece?"

She stopped and turned to look at him.

"If you ever want to go for a run let me know?"

"Running?"

"You've turned me down for dinner twice already. I thought maybe you would want to go for a run instead. "

She nodded in understanding. "See you in court Counselor."

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

Author Notes

Sorry about the delay in this chapter. The plot bunnies have working overtime with another fic I've been writing. This is a relatively short chapter. Thank you for the reviews. I hope you are enjoying.

Disclaimer:- I don't own any of the characters from Suits. They are all the property of Aaron Korsch and USA network. I'm just borrowing them!

AU - multi chaper fic. Pre season 1 up to season 8 and perhaps beyond. Lots of flashbacks which jump back and forth

Summary:- Harvey and Celia reconnect as she considers a proposition which could change everything.

Timeline :- Season 6. Just after Mike was released from prison and before Jessica leaves.

/\\\\\

Harvey stopped at the Central Park reservoir. He had decided to go for a run to clear his head. Usually he went to the gym to go a few rounds in the boxing ring but he was just so tired. The events of the last couple of weeks took a lot out of him. The mess with Sutter and Gallo especially. But it got Mike out of prison and that was the important thing. He did miss working with him and he hoped that Mike would at least consider taking up the position he offered him. Jessica seemed to be on the verge of making an important decision herself after the Leonard Bailey trial but that was something he didn't even want to consider thinking about. He thought about Donna. The only constant in his life and the only one who really ever had faith in him. He was happy she had returned to work with him. He had really missed their connection when she was working for Louis. Just over a decade working together they had their ups and downs but he really couldn't imagine not having her in his life. His thoughts turned to Celia. He hadn't seen her since before Mike's verdict and he was pretty sure she was avoiding him. They had finally come to an understanding after she eventually told him the truth why she left. He wanted to see her but didn't want to push anything with her. Whatever happens will happen.

It was when he put his ear phones back in and took up in a swift jog that he saw her. She was chatting to another woman on the running track around the lake. He watched as Celia and the other woman chatted animatedly and then hugged. They parted ways and Celia stood looking out across the reservoir.

"So this is where all the hot judges hang out!"

She turned to see him standing behind her. He was wearing a black t shirt and jogging pants. Even without his power suits he still exuded a sexy confidence about him. His hair was slightly messed up and he was flushed from running.

She smiled. "Hey."

"Hey yourself. How you doin'? Where've you been? Haven't seen you around in a while. "

She stretched one of her legs against the railing of the central park reservoir. His eyes took in her lithe body as she stretched. "I been busy. I had to go to Albany for a couple of weeks. I heard you got Mike out of prison. Congratulations."

Harvey smiled. "Thanks. He didn't deserve to be there."

Celia nodded.

"I wanted to..."

" I'm going.. " The two of them said at the same time.

"You first," Harvey said with a grin.

"I'm going back to San Francisco. My contract is up here. It was only temporary anyway. There may be a permanent position in a couple of months but it's up in the air at the moment. I need to go see my mom in Rhode Island before I go too... "

Harvey stared at the woman standing in front of him as she rambled on. He put his hand on her arm. "You're rambling."

She looked at him with confusion and let out a small laugh.

"When do you go?"

"Couple of days. "

"Do you want to have dinner before you go? Tonight? "

Celia shook her head. "I have to pack..."

"You can do that later. I'll pick you up at 7.30."

Celia nodded. "Ok."

"Good. See you then." He smiled at her and put his headphones back in his ears. She watched as he jogged away.

The restaurant lighting was low, the atmosphere was ambient and the two people ignored the conversations going on around them. Harvey looked every inch the successful man even when dressed casually in a navy shirt and grey pants. Every woman in the restaurant stole a glance at him as they walked past him. Harvey was aware of the glances but ignored them. Which was a change for him as usually he would put on his most charming smile and flirt with them. He was captivated by the woman sitting in front of him. Celia was wearing a black sequined off the shoulder dress which barely skimmed her knees and her blonde hair was pulled to the side.

He laughed as she recounted a story about her and Louis. "I remember that. It was so funny. Both of you arguing which was going to take the lead in that case. And then you locked him in the storeroom to stop him from meeting the client and turned the heat up... "

"...yeah and when he was eventually let out he was this sweaty blubbering mess and he was so pissed he went to Hardman who threatened to fire me..."

" ...but he didn't... "

"...because you went to Jessica and asked her to intervene.."

Harvey smiled. "How did you know that?"

She smiled back at him and took a sip of her wine. "I knew."

They held eye contact with each other for a couple of seconds. She seemed to get lost in the warmth of his brown eyes. She looked away and then back at him. "Harvey, I want to apologize for what happened when I..."

Harvey looked pensive for a moment. "Forget it. It's in the past."

He took her hand that was resting on the table and squeezed it for a moment. Celia felt her breath catch as his touch was like a jolt of electricity.

They were laughing as the car pulled up at the brownstone building that Celia lived in. He got out first and helped her out of the car. He placed his hand on the small of her back as they walked up the steps. They were so close to one another that she could feel his breath on her ear. She stopped and fumbled in her purse for her key.

"Can you find it? " He whispered into her ear as his fingers lightly brushed off the base of her neck.

"Got it. Thank you Harvey. I had a lovely evening." She turned around to see a look of confusion on his face.

"You're welcome. I hope you get all your packing done. "Harvey replied. He was a little disappointed that she hadn't invited him in.

She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek close to his mouth and then turned to enter her building. He grabbed her hand and kissed her on the lips. He then moved his hand onto her ass as he pulled her close to him as their kiss grew more passionate. She let out a gasp as his touch brought a shiver through her body. His lips went down her neck as he pushed her into the wall.

"Can I come up? " he murmured softly to her.

Her breathing deepened. 'No. I need to pack... "

He continued kissing her neck as his hands skimmed the outline of her breasts. She moaned slightly but then she took his hand and brought him through the door.

Light streamed in the window as Celia opened her eyes. She felt the weight of his arms wrapped around her. Harvey was still asleep. She felt comfortable in his arms. A little bit too comfortable. They had made love several times before falling asleep in each other's arms. She had never forgotten how great a lover Harvey was. He knew exactly how to turn her on. She slipped out of his arms and climbed out of her bed. Picking up an old Harvard t-shirt and skimpy pair of shorts she made her way to the living room. A pile of clothes lay strewn across the from the front door to her bedroom. He could barely keep his hands off her as soon as they entered the apartment. She had pulled off his clothes as he pulled down her dress until she was just in her heels. Lips, tongues and hands sought out each other in a frenzy. They didn't even make it to her bedroom at first. He had bent her over the couch and entered her from behind.

Celia stared at the packing boxes in her living room. She hadn't intended for Harvey to come up when they had gone out for dinner the night before as she had a lot of packing to do. She glanced back at the sleeping form snoring softly in her bed. She pulled her curly hair into a messy bun on the top of her head and sighed as she picked up a box and placed it on the coffee table.

She became so engrossed in her packing that she didn't notice the time. Harvey came out of the bedroom and stood watching her for a few minutes. Celia looked up to see him standing in the middle of the room. He had a look on his face that was impossible to read. She gave him a small smile which he returned. He didn't know whether she wanted him to stay or go. Usually he was the one to leave in the middle of the night after a one night stand but he didn't want to leave this time.

"Coffee?" he asked.

"It's on." Celia replied. Harvey nodded and made his way over to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup. He leaned on the counter top and watched as Celia placed some books into a box. She stood up and reached for a frame on the top shelf of the bookcase but she couldn't quite reach it.

"Here let me get it," Harvey said placing the cup on the counter. He took down the frame and saw that it was her Harvard degree. He handed it to her and then squeezed past her. The two smiled at the familiarity of the situation. Harvey sat on the couch. "This is weird."

Celia laughed. "Yeah it feels strange but so ..." She searched for the right word to say.

"Familiar," replied Harvey.

Celia blushed slightly. "Yeah." She sat on the coffee table in front of him.

Harvey cleared his throat. "Where do we go from here?"

Celia shook her head. "I don't know."

Harvey leaned forward. "Look. I... can't ask you to stay... not if you don't want to and even if I don't want you to go it's not fair on you... "

Celia nodded. "I seem to recall we had a conversation like this before. "

"We did. That time you never even said goodbye..."

"I wasn't going to leave without saying goodbye this time...I was going to call you but I had so much to do that I just never got around to it..., " Celia started to explain.

Harvey took her hand. "Hey. You don't have to explain yourself. But just remember. You will always be family to me. And...if you ever decide that you want to work as a lawyer again there will always be a position for you at PSL. "

"Is this a job offer?" smiled Celia.

Harvey nodded. "Yep. The Firm's Trial Consultant. Senior Partner level. I already spoke to Jessica about it. The job is yours if you want it."

Celia pushed her lips together and nodded. 'I'll think about it. "

Harvey looked at his watch and realized he was going to be late for work. "I gotta get going. I have a deposition at 11.30."

"There are clean towels in the closet in the bathroom if you want to take a shower. But if you want a shave then you will have to make do with my lady shaver, " Celia said with a grin as Harvey made his way to the bathroom.

"That's ok. I have one at the office, " Harvey grinned. He stood at the bathroom door and looked back at her. "Care to join me? "

Celia grinned and stood up. "Sure."

/\\\\\

 _They're all leaving Donna. Jessica, Celia is gone back to San Francisco and now Mike._

Harvey recalled the conversation he'd had with Donna as he waited for his flight back to New York after making up with his mom in Boston. He had checked the picture that his mom had given him into to the cargo hold and he hoped that it made it back to New York in one piece. It had been an emotional couple of days for him but the main thing was that he had made amends with his mother and reconnected with Marcus and his family. Hus thoughts turned to Celia. He knew she was traveling as well tonight. He hoped that she would consider his job offer. Reconnecting with her surprised him but he knew deep down that they would never be anything more than friends. His flight was called and he made his way to his seat in first class. He settled himself in and sat down. He leaned back in his seat and wearily closed his eyes.

/\\\\\

She sat in the waiting area of the airport reading a magazine as she waited to be called for her flight to San Francisco. She recalled a similar flight she had taken many years ago under different circumstances. She was happy that she had gotten the chance to see Harvey while she had been in New York. She hoped that a permanent judicial position would become available in New York soon. She also considered Harvey 's job offer. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to go back to work at the firm. Something to think about anyway. She heard her flight called and she grabbed her carry on bag and followed the directions to her seat. She had treated herself to a first class seat. After she stowed her bag she sat down and looked out the window. She then let out a big sigh as she leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes.

To be continued


	8. Sitting on the dock of the bay

Author Notes

This is another relatively short chapter that takes place in Season 7 just after Harvey tells Donna about Paula but before episode 100.

I am aware that Paula is not liked very much by some people but I actually liked her!

Summery - A job opportunity brings Celia back to New York and she offers up some valuable advice

/\\\\\

Harvey and Paula decided to go to the Blue Flower bar. It was a new bar that had opened up in Soho. It was one of those tiny jazz dives that had low lighting and had a smoky atmosphere. The tables were close together with candles on them and the stage was just a microphone in the corner. Harvey had read about it and wanted to try it out. He and Paula sat close together. He had a scotch and she was drinking a martini.

"I like this place," Paula smiled looking around

Harvey grinned and leaned in closer to the blonde woman. "Me too. It reminds me of the places that my dad used to play. He 'd be on the road for weeks at a time but I always went to his gigs when he was in town."

"He sounds like quite the guy, " replied Paula.

"He was," Harvey said. Paula looked at him and saw a sadness flicker across his face. She placed her hand on his arm. Harvey swallowed and smiled back at Paula. They had an agreement that he wouldn't offload his feelings onto her. She wasn't his therapist anymore but they did have a connection between them.

"Harvey!"

A familiar voice behind him made him look up and he was surprised to see Celia standing beside the next table. She was wearing a grey silk fringed dress and her hair had been cut shorter.

"Celia." Harvey looked at Paula who looked curiously at the other woman. She had heard about his ex during his therapy sessions. He stood up.

"This is a surprise," he continued to say.

Celia smiled and looked at Paula and then back at Harvey. "It sure is."

"What are you doing in New York? " asked Harvey. Last time he heard from her was when she text him about a month ago to congratulate him on becoming Managing Partner.

"We're just here for a couple of days. I've been nominated for a position in the New York City court and we're just deciding if I am going to accept it or not." replied Celia.

"We?" asked Harvey.

Celia blushed slightly. "Yes...I 'm..."

"Celia!" She turned at the sound of her name. Harvey looked behind her to see a man in his early 40's with salt and pepper hair walking toward them. Celia smiled at him and grabbed his hand.

"Harvey. This is my husband Phillip. Phillip, this is an old friend of mine, Harvey...and.. " she eyed the other woman who had just stood up.

"This is Paula." Harvey and Phillip sized each other up as Celia and Paula exchange handshakes.

"Your husband? " Harvey asked.

"Yes Phillip and I got married in Vegas 3 weeks ago."

Harvey raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Congratulations."

"If you will excuse us we have reservations for 8," Phillip said apologetically.

Harvey nodded and watched as the two walked over to a nearby table.

He sat down beside Paula who took a sip of her martini. "That's a surprise." Harvey said to her. Paula nodded. "Why don't you ask them to join us?"

Harvey glanced over at Celia and Phillip who were ordering drinks from the waiter. "Nah. I think they want to be alone."

/\

A few minutes later the 2 couples were sitting at a table laughing and sharing stories.

"So how did you two meet?" Paula asked.

Celia blushed slightly at the question. "Phillip is general counsel for Golden Gate Foods back home. His company was suing a competitor and I was the assigned judge..."

"She kept overruling my motions and the more she did the more I realized how much I wanted to get to know her... "

"She does that to me too but that's because she's mean.." Harvey interrupted with a grin.

Celia smirked at him. "When the trial was over he asked me out...so we had dinner..but then I took up that temp assignment here last year. " She glanced over at Harvey who gave her a small smile.

"I realized how much I missed her when she was here so when she got back I asked her out again and then 2 weeks later I asked her to marry me..." Continued Phillip as he squeezed her hand.

"But I had to recuse myself from any future cases first,' laughed Celia.

"That's so romantic," smiled Paula.

"Philip's company is one of the biggest artisan food and wine companies in Northern California. He owns vineyards in Napa Valley... New York has it's charms but San Francisco and especially Northern California is just another way of living...slower pace...less traffic!"

"Sounds amazing," replied Paula.

"How did you two meet?" Celia asked Harvey and Paula.

Harvey glanced at Paula who shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Um...It's a long story," he replied.

"Very long," smiled Paula. "I'm a psychiatrist. "

Celia's eyes widened. "Oh. That must be interesting."

"Yes it's very interesting," Paula said ignoring the look she got from Harvey. "I've never been to California.

Celia looked at Paula. "Have you not?"

Paula shook her head. "Furthest west I've been is Chicago. "

"You should come for a visit." Celia smiled at the other woman.

"Maybe we could take a weekend there sometime," Harvey said looking at Paula who had a look of surprise on her face.

Celia raised her eyebrows and smiled slightly.

"I'd like that," replied Paula.

Harvey watched as Celia and Paula headed towards the ladies room. He sat back in his chair and regarded the man sitting in front of him

"I'm just going to say one thing Phillip. "

"I understand you and Cece have a history.. " Phillip took a sip of his scotch.

"We have history but we're also friends and I look out for my friends..so if I ever hear that you hurt her you will have me to deal with. "

Phillip stared at Harvey. "I'm not going to hurt her. I love her."

Harvey nodded. "Just so that we are clear."

/\

Celia and Paula laughed as they entered the bathroom.

"I really can't believe Harvey did that in the courtroom!" Paula said as she fixed her hair in the mirror.

"Oh believe me he did, " replied Celia rummaging in her purse for her mascara.

Paula looked at the woman standing beside her and considered asking the question that was bothering her the most.

"Do you mind if I ask you a personal question? "

"No I don't mind," replied Celia applying her mascara.

Paula sighed. "Why did you leave Harvey?"

Celia glanced at Paula and saw the troubled look on her face. She knew what was coming next.

She let out a small laugh. "Do you have a lot of time cos this could take a while."

Paula smiled weakly.

"There were many reasons."

"Was one of those reasons Donna? "

Celia glanced back in the mirror and then turned to face Paula. "No. There were a lot of reasons but Donna wasn't one of them. Paula, Harvey is crazy about you but she is a non negotiable part of his life. And if you give him an ultimatum... it will only push him away." She smiled at the other woman. "Can I ask you something now?

Paula nodded. "Sure!"

"Did Harvey ever mention me in therapy? " Celia asked.

Paula smiled. "I'm afraid I can't answer that. And if you are wondering... our relationship began a year after he stopped seeing me as his therapist. The official waiting period is a year..." "

Celia nodded. "That's really none of my business."

"It's crazy how things happen. He just turned up at my door one day and asked me out."

"Harvey can be a little impulsive at times, " replied Celia with a smile.

"I guess you are as well. Marrying someone after a month," replied Paula.

Celia let out a small laugh. "Well it's crazy how things happen!"

When the two women got back to the table they talked a little bit more. Phillip looked at his watch. "We really need to get going."

They all stood. Harvey and Phillip shook hands while Celia and Paula hugged. "It was lovely to meet you Paula."

"Lovely to meet you to Cece. "

"And don't forget to hound Mr Workaholic here for a trip to California." Celia laughed tapping Harvey on the arm.

Paula giggled. "Oh don't worry I'll keep at him."

"I am here you know." Harvey said with a grin. Celia turned to him and smiled. "It was great seeing you." The two hugged. "Don't screw it up. " Harvey nodded and then took Paula by the hand. The four walked outside. They said their goodbyes and Phillip hailed a cab while Harvey and Paula decided to walk.

There was a slight chill in the autumn air. Harvey put his arm around Paula. "I had an enjoyable evening." Paula said.

Harvey nodded. "Me too."

" I really liked Cece. Not what I was expecting. "

Harvey looked at the blonde woman. "What do you mean? Not what you were expecting."

Paula was silent for a couple of seconds. "I guess the way you talked about her before..." Her voice trailed off.

Harvey swallowed. "We talked..."

"And you both got closure...which allowed you both to move on." Paula smiled and the two walked quietly in thought for a moment.

"Remind me to ask Donna to get a wedding gift for Celia and Phillip. " Harvey said suddenly.

Paula inhaled sharply and looked into one of the store windows as they walked past it. "I can do that."

Harvey glanced at her. "I can't ask you to do that. "

"Nonsense. I would be happy to do it. It would be more personal. From the both of us."

"Ok." Harvey said . He leaned over and kissed Paula lightly on the lips.

Celia and Phillip sat quietly in the cab. She stared out the window at the buildings passing by.

"Are you really going to take the job here?" Phillip asked breaking the silence.

Celia looked at him. "I want to."

"What about us. My business is in San Francisco. " asked Phillip.

"We can work something out. Commute. There are regular flights. "

"I don't want you 3,000 miles away Cece."

Celia sighed and looked out the window. She recognised the street that they were on. "Stop." She said to the taxi driver.

Phillip looked puzzled at her. "What are you doing?"

"I want to show you something. " she said getting out of the cab and walking over to the familiar glass building. The two walked in the lobby and over to the bank of elevators. She pressed the button for the 50th floor.

Celia grinned as the door opened. They both stepped out into the foyer of Pearson Specter Litt.

"What are we doing here? " Phillip asked.

Celia stared at the sign for a minute and then turned to look at her husband. "This is my past. You are my future. But this job...I really want...I wouldn't even have this opportunity if I was still working here but it was a stepping stone... I know we can make this work."

Phillip nodded in understanding. "Ok. I want you to be happy. We'll figure it out." He reached out to Celia and took her hand. The two hugged. The sound of voices interrupted them. They looked up to see Mike and Donna coming around the corner.

"Well if it isn't Judge Judy." Mike said in surprise.

"Hey you." Celia said with a smile. "I was just showing Phillip my old stomping grounds. This is my husband. "

"Wow." Replied Mike .

"Congratulations," Donna said with a smile.

Phillip nodded at the two. The shrill sound of a cellphone came from his breast pocket . He reached in and looked at the screen. He looked apologetically at the group. "Excuse me. I need to get this." Celia looked slightly irritated but nodded.

"We're considering me taking up a judge ship in the city."

"That's fantastic. " Donna smiled. "" Harvey will be sorry he missed you. "

"Actually we just had drinks with him and Paula." Celia replied looking at Donna with a slight smile. "She's lovely." She thought she saw a flicker of sadness cross Donna's face but the red haired woman kept smiling. "Would you excuse me? I have some work to do. Congratulations on your marriage. We'll have to get together for Cheesecake and Scotch." Donna smiled again and headed off back in the direction off her office. Mike and Celia watched her go. Mike made a mental note to speak to Donna later.

"How's Rachel?" Celia turned her attention to Mike. His face lit up at the mention of his fiancee 's name.

"She's great. We're still trying to make time for wedding plans but getting there. "

" Mike. One thing I have learned in the last few months is whatever happens, happens but don't take it for granted. "

Mike nodded. "You and your new husband are of course invited."

Celia grinned. "Wouldn't miss it for the world. We will have to catch up soon for drinks."

"Most definitely," replied Mike.

"Sorry about that, business call." Phillip said as he finished his call and walked back over to t the two. Celia smiled at him as he took her hand.

"We better get going."

/\\\\\

A few weeks later

/\\\\\

Harvey stood at his desk as he walked Mike leave the room. He was right. Mike was the one who sacrificed everything when he went to prison. He sat down and picked up his cellphone.

"Well if it isn't the hot shot managing partner," Celia said as she answered the phone.

Harvey smiled as he heard her soft voice on the other end. "Hey yourself married lady."

Celia giggled. "I've been meaning to call you and thank you and Paula for the wedding gift. Thank you. It was beautiful."

"You're welcome," replied Harvey not wanting to get into a conversation about why he and Paula broke up. "Who do you know on the judiciary disciplinary committee in New York? "

"I know a few people. Why?" asked Celia .

"Mike and I are representing Judge Ralls, the judge that presided over his fraud case. She is due to go up before the disciplinary committee in a couple of days."

" Wow, what did she do? "

"She 's been accused of overturning a case for her own benefit. I need you to find out who is most likely to vote against her and persuade them to vote the opposite way," explained Harvey.

"I'll see what I can do," replied Celia.

"Thanks Cece. So how 's married life?"

Celia stared at the photo of her and Phillip that she had on her desk in her home office in San Francisco. "It's good. We just bought a little houseboat on the bay in Sausalito. I spend 4 days a week in New York and fly back every weekend. "

Harvey smiled as he listened to her. "Cece. I'm really happy everything is working out. "

"Thanks Harvey, " replied Celia. "I'll call you when I get the information you need."

" Thanks. Also I wanted to let you know that the job offer still stands if you need a change. "

"I'll keep that in mind," replied Celia.

"I gotta go. If Mike calls don't tell him that I called you about this, " Harvey said.

"Ok. Talk soon," replied Celia. She hung up the phone and picked up the photo of her and Phillip. She sighed as she ran a finger down it and placed it back on the desk. She stood up and stared out the window. Usually the view of the bay from the window made her smile but she hadn't felt like smiling for a few weeks. She couldn't fight the feeling that there was something wrong. Philip had been working a lot lately and they hardly saw each other even when she was here at the weekends. It certainly wasn't how she had envisioned her marriage to Phillip.

The phone ringing brought her out of her reverie. She picked it up and saw that it was Mike calling.

"Well if it isn't the convict," she said answering the phone.

"Judge Judy, how you doin'?" Mike said grinning over the phone.

"I'm doing mighty fine. How are you doing? Enjoying life as a free man? "

Mike laughed. "Living life to the full. I wanted to ask you. Who do you know on the judiciary disciplinary committee in New York?"

"I know a guy, " Celia replied smiling to herself.

"Great. Harvey and I are on a case for Judge Ralls and we need someone who knows the ins and outs of the committee to pull some strings to get her off. "

"Leave it with me. I can call a guy who knows the guy that I know," Celia said.

Mike frowned to himself. "Why don't you call the guy directly?"

"It doesn't work that way! Leave it with me and I'll see what I can do, " Celia said echoing the words she said to Harvey. "How are the wedding plans coming along?"

"Thanks Celia. Date has been set. Now we just need to find the time to plan it, "replied Mike.

"Make the time, " Celia said.

"We'll get there," Mike said. "I gotta go. Listen if Harvey calls, don't tell him I called you."

" Sure, " Celia said with a smile to herself. "Talk soon."

Celia sat in the rocking chair on the deck of the houseboat for a while after she had made some phone calls. She took a sip from he glass of wine as she listened to the waves lapping against the deck. The sun was starting to set and it created a beautiful orange hue over the bay. She could barely make out the twinkling lights of the San Francisco skyline across the bay as a heavy fog began to roll in. She pulled a blanket around her as a chill began to develop from the fog. She curled up in the chair and closed her eyes. Her phone beeped and she picked it up to see a text message from Phillip.

"Staying in the city tonight. See you tomorrow x"

Feeling annoyed Celia took a deep breath while she stared at the message for a minute or two before replying. "I'm on an early flight to NYC in the morning. We won't see each other before I go!"

"Sorry babe. The merger idea I told you about seems to have taken a life of its own. Love you. I'll come to NYC next weekend. Promise xx

 _Flashback_

 _"Let's get married," Phillip said suddenly as they walked through one of the vineyards owned by his company. It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon. It was 3 weeks after Celia had come back from New York and she and Phillip had been spending a lot of time together._

 _Celia stopped suddenly and turned to face him. "What?"_

 _"Let's get married. Let's go to Vegas at the weekend and do it! I'm in love with you Cece. I missed you when you were back in New York. I want to be with you!"_

 _Celia opened her mouth as if to say something and then closed it. "Phillip. That's crazy." She eventually said. "We don't even know each other all that long."_

 _"I know that I love you Cece. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He took her by the hand and brought her closer to him. She placed her hand on his chest as he kissed her._

 _"Let's just do it."_

 _Celia sighed. "Phillip. I'm waiting to hear back about my nomination for a judgeship in the New York City Court. I could be moving back East in the next couple of months. "_

 _"And I 'll support you when that happens. You love me don't you? Let's just do it!"_

 _Celia glanced around the vineyard and then back at Phillip. She shook her head with a smile. "Ok. Let's get married."_

 _"Wooo!" Exclaimed Phillip picking her up and swinging her around._

 _"This is crazy," Celia smiled as they waited outside the wedding chapel in Las Vegas. She was wearing a champagne coloured tea length lace dress which she had picked up in a little vintage boutique in San Francisco a few days before. She had a small bouquet of white freesia's and she had tucked one of the sprigs in her blonde curly hair._

 _"What did your mom say?" asked Phillip._

 _"She was very surprised and disappointed that she couldn't make it. I told her we would visit her soon," replied Celia watching a couple exit the wedding chapel._

 _"We're next," whispered Phillip as he squeezed her hand. She smiled at him and kissed him lightly on the lips._

 _"Do you Phillip Thomas Hollingsworth take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The Celebrant asked Phillip. Celia had been disappointed that he wasn't dressed like Elvis!_

 _Phillip smiled at Celia. "I do!"_

 _"And do you Celia Catherine Laurence take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"_

 _"I do," replied Celia with a nervous giggle._

 _"With the power invested in me by the state of Nevada I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride, " smiled the celebrant._

 _Phillip took her face in his hands and kissed her._

 _/\\\\\_

 _"I want to show you something," Phillip said a couple of days after they had gotten married. They were driving over the Golden Gate Bridge from the city in Philip's red camero. The top was down and she could smell the salt air as the wind blew through her hair._

 _"What?" asked Celia_

 _"It's a surprise," replied Phillip taking the exit for Sausalito. There were lots of cyclists and runners out on the road_

 _"Let me guess. Dinner in Sausalito and ferry back to the city tonight, " smiled Celia. She really was very happy._

 _"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you about it now would I?" Phillip smiled at her as he kissed her hand._

 _She looked at him curiously as he drove towards the docks which housed the houseboats or the floating homes as the residents called them._

 _"Close your eyes," Phillip said taking her hand as he helped her out of the car. He guided her towards one of the slips at the dock. "You can open your eyes now."_

 _She opened her eyes and found herself on the deck of one of the houseboats. The deck wrapped around the entire house giving a 360 degree view of the bay from every angle._

 _"Beautiful isn't it?" Phillip asked watching her as she took in her surrounds._

 _"Sure is!" exclaimed Celia as she leaned against the railings of the deck._

 _"It's going to be ours!" Phillip said standing beside her._

 _"What?" Celia asked turning to look at him._

 _"Well it will be ours in a couple of weeks when the final papers are signed. "_

 _"Phillip. I don't know what to say. But don't you think we should have at least discussed this first? " Celia asked._

 _"There wasn't time to discuss this. A client of Golden Gate Foods was selling and wanted a quick sale. "_

 _Celia nodded. "It's beautiful. It really is. But promise me that we will make big decisions together. "_

 _"I promise. Here let me show you the rest of it," he grabbed her hand and brought her through all the rooms. "Saving the best one till last. This is our bedroom."_

 _Celia gasped as she stood in the center of the master bedroom. A large window which opened out onto a balcony overlooked the bay._

 _"Can you picture living here? Making love all night and watching the sunrise together?" asked Phillip._

 _Celia nodded and turned to her husband . "Yes I can. I love it!"_

 _"I love you, " replied Phillip. He took her in his arms and kissed her forehead._

 _"I love you too," answered Celia. The two swayed in each other's arms as they danced and kissed._

 _The shrill ring of Celia's cellphone interrupted them. Celia smiled apologetically as she answered it. She walked out onto the balcony as she talked to the other person._

 _"That's brilliant news. I'll let you know as soon as possible. " She hung up and saw that Phillip had gone downstairs. "Phillip. You'll never guess!"_

 _" What is it babe? "_

 _"I've been nominated for a judgeship in the New York City court!" She said excitedly ._

 _Phillip smiled and stared out across the bay. "That's great! Did you tell them you weren't taking it?"_

 _Celia glanced at him. "Not taking it? Are you crazy? This is what I've always wanted! I told you that this would be a possibility."_

 _"That's before we got married Celia. "_

 _"Phillip. I'm not going to turn down a position that I've worked so hard to achieve."_

 _"What about us? What about this place?" Phillip asked._

 _Celia sighed. "We'll figure it out."_

 _/\\\\\_

Celia picked up the glass of wine and leaned against the patio door for a few moments as she watched the final light of the day fade. She turned and went inside.

To be continued


	9. Chapter 9

Author Notes:-

Timeline :- Season 8. Lots of flashbacks which go back and forth

Summary:- An unexpected series of events exposes dangerous secrets putting friendships and careers on the line

 _Celia stared at her reflection in the mirror. She hardly recognised herself. She looked the same but she could see it in her eyes. Putting her hands on either side of the wash basin she sighed and lowered her head. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes but she wasn't going to cry. Not now. Glancing back towards the door she sniffed and wiped her nose with a tissue. She took a deep breath, picked up the glass of scotch beside her and drank it. She grimaced slightly as the amber liquid burned her throat on the way down. She moved to look at herself in the full length mirror. The event was black tie. She and Donna had gone shopping 2 weeks ago for it. She loved the dress that she had bought. It was an off the shoulder midnight blue silk full length gown from Christian Dior. The waist was cinched in at the waist with a diamond encrusted belt. A lace overlay covered the skirt which formed a small train. Her hair had been piled on the top of her head with a few loose tendrils hanging down. She applied her mascara and lipstick as she took one more look in the mirror._

 _/\\\\\_

"Harvey,"

The senior partner looked up from his laptop screen to see Donna standing at the door. She had a look on her face that Harvey knew something was wrong.

"What is it Donna ?"

"Celia's husband died. Car accident. "

Harvey stood up. "Oh my God. Celia?"

"She's fine. She wasn't in the car. "

Harvey nodded. "I need to get out there."

"I've cleared your schedule for the next two days and booked you on the 4pm flight to San Francisco. "

"I just heard about Phillip Hollingsworth Harvey. " Louis came into the room.

"We both need to get out there." Harvey said to Louis.

"San Francisco? I don't have time to go there," replied Louis. "I've a ton on my plate here being Managing Partner and all that comes with it. "

"Louis, she is going to need us both there especially with the mess Phillip was in," Harvey said picking up a file.

"I'll see if there are any more seats on Harvey 's flight." Donna said.

"They have earthquakes in San Francisco..." Louis started to say but said no more when Harvey and Donna shot him a look.

/\\\\\

 _Flashback - Mike and Rachel's wedding - 4 months earlier_

 _Harvey glanced around the room. It was starting to thin out. It had been a beautiful wedding and even though Mike had told him that he and Rachel were moving to Seattle he was happy for them. He needed to speak to Robert Zane about the merger but saw that he and Laura were talking to another couple. It would have to wait. He looked across the room for Donna and saw that she was sharing a joke with some of the associates from the firm. Even after 13 years he was still in awe of her. Her kiss a few weeks ago had totally blindsided and confused him. He had been in a relationship with Paula and he had cared a lot about her but when push came to shove he really couldn't imagine a life without Donna. Suddenly as if she felt his eyes on her she looked over at him and gave him that smile that she only seemed to give him. He smiled back and the two held their gaze for longer than necessary. He glanced over at the bar and saw that Celia and Phillip were wrapped around each other gazing into each other's eyes and giggling about something. He was surprised that Celia had gotten married to someone she had only known for a couple of months but he was happy for her._

 _Celia giggled at something Phillip said and then kissed him as his cellphone started to ring._

 _"Sorry babe I got to get this," Phillip said apologetically as he took the phone out of his jacket pocket ._

 _Celia sighed in annoyance at the interruption. "Again?"_

 _She watched as he walked off to a quiet corner. There was something wrong but she couldn't put her finger on it. She sat down on a bar stool and reached down to take off her Louboutins. Her feet had been killing her but she had enjoyed the wedding. Mike and Rachel had looked really happy. She looked at her shoes in contemplation._

 _"You know you could take some body's eye out with those things."_

 _She looked up and saw Harvey standing there with a grin on his face._

 _"I guess you would," she smiled. "Great speech. Shame about the dad dancing! "_

 _"Dad dancing? Patrick Swayze doesn't have a patch on me!" countered Harvey in mock horror._

 _Celia laughed. "It was a beautiful wedding. You're gonna miss him."_

 _Harvey nodded._

 _"Honey. Are you ready to go now?" Phillip had finished his call and come back to Harvey and Celia . "Harvey."_

 _Harvey nodded in acknowledgement ._

 _"I 'm ready," replied Celia as she took Philip's hand. She glanced at Harvey and smirked. "We're going to bed...to have sex."_

 _Harvey 's eyes widened with amusement. "Enjoy."_

 _She turned to Phillip. "Take me home or lose me forever lover. "_

 _Phillip laughed as they walked away. "Are you going to wear those shoes? "_

 _"Only if you wear that bow tie sailor," giggled Celia._

 _Harvey watched in amusement at their retreating backs. "She didn't just quote Top Gun." He said to know one in particular ._

 _He glanced around the room again and noticed that Robert was sitting by himself at a table. "No time like now," thought Harvey as he made his way over to him . He glanced over again at to where Donna was but she was still in conversation with the associate. He really wanted to spend some more time with her but this conversation with Robert was important_

 _/\\\_

"Do you know the protocol for when there is an earthquake? " Louis asked Harvey as they boarded the plane. Harvey rolled his eyes as it was the same question Louis had asked about 10 times on the way to the airport but Harvey had ignored him.

"Stop, drop and roll isn't it? " replied Harvey settling into his seat in first class.

"No Harvey. That's if you catch fire. Rolling isn't any good if everything else is rolling about in an earthquake!" Louis exclaimed as he stowed his overnight bag in the locker overhead.

Harvey glanced at him with irritation. "Louis, if you are going to fret for the next 6 hours you will be leaving this plane in a parachute! "

"I hate flying, " grumbled Louis.

"What are you talking about? You fly all the time!" Harvey said. He took out the safety leaflet from the pocket in front of him and pretended to study it with interest.

"I still hate flying. You know what the statistics are for plane crashes? "

"Louis! The plane is not going to crash! There won't be any earthquakes! "

"Stop, Drop, Take Cover! " Louis said.

"What?" asked Harvey in exasperation.

"That's what you do in an earthquake! " Louis took out his cellphone to check for messages "Shoot. Thomas Kessler is coming into town tomorrow. "

"Who?" Harvey asked.

"Thomas Kessler. He's one of my oldest clients. KSLR Furniture Designs,"

Harvey shook his head as he vaguely recollected the man

"Remember last year he was in the papers for establishing an award for up and coming entrepreneurs. He was at the Law Society gala a couple of weeks ago. Tall guy...about 7 ft 5...or thereabouts, " replied Louis.

"Ohh the tall guy!" Harvey said suddenly remembering him.

"I'll have to get Donna or Katrina to take the meeting, " mused Louis as he sent a text message to Donna.

Harvey nodded and stared out the window. "I called Celia to let her know we were on our way but she didn't answer. "

"She probably has a lot to deal with right now Harvey, " replied Louis.

"I couldn't believe Phillip had gotten into such a mess," Harvey said. "And Cece didn't know anything about it."

"Sometimes the closer you are to a situation the further away you want to be, " replied Louis. "I was surprised she married the guy after a month."

"She was always made impulsive decisions. Never thought them through," Harvey said recalling the time she had left Pearson Hardman and him.

"I guess so ," Louis said.

The two men sat on the plane in contemplation as the air hostesses went through the safety _procedures._

 _/\\\\\_

 _Flashback - 2 months earlier_

 _"So you want to have lunch?" Harvey asked when Celia had stopped by the office one day to consult on a case. They walked out to the elevators_

 _"Sure. I'm starving," she replied with a smile._

 _"So New York Law Society President? That's a big deal, " Harvey said._

 _"Yep it is. You are coming to the gala tomorrow night? "_

 _"Wouldn't miss it. We're all going from here. Call it the Zane Specter Litt Wheeler Williams big night out."_

 _"This firm changes names more times than Puff Daddy," grinned Celia. "Oh that reminds me I want to see Alex."_

 _"You know he is still pissed with you?" Harvey said with a grin._

 _"How could he still be pissed with me? That was 10 years ago!" exclaimed Celia pushing her lips together in a pout._

 _"I'm just saying," replied Harvey._

 _"I'll meet you in the lobby," she said._

 _" Ok. Don't say I didn't warn you, " Harvey said giving her a wink._

 _Samantha stood watching Celia and Harvey chat at the elevators. "What is Judge Laurence doing here?" She said to Louis walking past._

 _"Oh she and Harvey are old friends. She used to work here when it was Pearson Hardman, " replied Louis._

 _Samantha nodded and went back into her office._

 _"So this is where the hot shot name partners hang out," Celia said leaning against the door of Alex 's office. "Congratulations."_

 _He looked up from a file. "Well if it isn't little Miss Celia. Are you here to steal my money again?"_

 _"Oh Alex I won that money fair and square," she smiled coming into his office._

 _"Being coached by Harvey doesn't constitute winning fair and square but any time you want a rematch. "_

 _"My poker playing days are long over Alex," smiled Celia._

 _"If you count $30,000 what does it leave you with? "_

 _"Nothing," grinned Celia._

 _Alex smiled. "It's good to see you Cece. I heard you are a respectable married woman now." he kissed her cheek and motioned her to sit down._

 _"I am and I hope Sandy and the kids are well."_

 _"They're great. Joy is a pain in the ass but that's teenagers for you. Bu I am guessing that you are not here just to congratulate me on my promotion or give me back my money. "_

 _"No Alex. I'm not. I heard you signed Starboard Airlines."_

 _"I did. Why?"_

 _"Alex I am just warning you to be careful. I've had dealings with Gavin Andrews in the past and he is not someone to be messed with. "_

 _"I appreciate your concern Cece but I can handle Gavin Andrews. "_

 _"Just be careful, " Celia said standing up._

 _"I will be. See you tomorrow night? Sandy and I will be there."_

 _" Yes! Looking forward to seeing Sandy again. "_

 _Celia stood by the elevators looking at the firm signage. The firm really does change names a lot she thought to herself._

 _"Judge Laurence."_

 _She turned on her heel to see Samantha standing behind her. "Samantha. I was wondering when I would run into you. "_

 _The other woman smiled and moved closer to her. "I didn't realize you used to work here. "_

 _"Yes I did Counselor."_

 _Samantha glanced back at the reception desk and then back at Celia. "Did you ever tell anyone about that issue we had?"_

 _Celia shifted on her foot and smiled. "What issue? "_

 _Samantha nodded. "Good. Let 's keep it that way. Because remember it puts us both in a world full of shit. "_

 _The elevator dinged and Celia stepped inside and turned around to look at Samantha. "It won't blow back on me because there is no record of it but you could go to prison. "_

 _Samantha stared at her as the elevator door closed._

 _/\\\\\_

 _"I should've realized that your offer of lunch would constitute a bagel and take away coffee, " Celia teased Harvey as they both sat on a bench near the bagel cart._

 _Harvey smiled as he took a bite from his bagel. "Why change the habit of a lifetime."_

 _"Did you know that if you ate enough poppyseed bagels you could fail a drug test?_

 _Harvey looked at his poppyseed bagel and then at Celia. "Well aren't you a minefield of information today?"_

 _"I only know because I had a case involving poppyseed bagels last week. "_

 _"The trial of the poppyseed bagels," mused Harvey ._

 _"This guy had poppyseeds with everything. Said it helped him with his digestion. He tested positive for opiates and got fired. Turns out it was the poppyseeds. "_

 _Harvey nodded as he ate his bagel. "So is Phillip coming to the ball tomorrow?"_

 _Celia glanced down at the ground. "I think so."_

 _Harvey looked at he and saw a troubled look on her face. "You think so? What's wrong?"_

 _"I guess I didn't expect it to be so hard... The constant separation I mean...I know it's what we agreed to but it's not easy. "_

 _"If you really love him it will have a way of working itself out," Harvey said rubbing her shoulder._

 _Celia raised her eyebrows at him and then looked at him. "So how come you didn't tell me you and Paula broke up? "_

 _Harvey glanced at her and took in a breath. "How do you know about that?"_

 _"She told me. I called her to say thanks for the wedding gift and she told me then,' replied Celia._

 _" What she say? "_

 _"She just said to ask you."_

 _Harvey was silent for a moment. "It was complicated."_

 _"Ok well that makes me think two things. 1. You thought you were getting too close and it scared you or ...2. It had something to do with Donna. "_

 _Harvey looked at Celia in surprise. "What makes you think that?"_

 _"And that makes me believe that it DID have something to do with Donna. She made you choose didn't she?"_

 _"How do you know? "_

 _Celia let out a long breath. "Because I told her not to...Sorry Harvey... She asked and I gave her my opinion... "_

 _"Donna kissed me," Harvey said._

 _Celia raised her eyebrows in surprise. "She kissed you?"_

 _"Yeah. After the thing with Andrew Malik."_

 _"I see. Did you kiss her back?"_

 _Harvey looked at her with an open mouth. "What?"_

 _"Did you kiss her back? Did you lean in? Did you commit to the moment? Did you use...tongue? "_

 _"CELIA!" exclaimed Harvey._

 _She let out a small laugh. "So you broke up with Paula for Donna. Yet you still aren't together. "_

 _"It's not that simple Cece. "_

 _"Why not?"_

 _"Because she doesn't want anymore. She said she didn't feel anything when she kissed me. "_

 _"Harvey. You two have been dancing around each other for years. Even when we were together I knew there was something between you both."_

 _Harvey let out a sigh. "Sorry. "_

 _"So what are you going to do?," Celia asked._

 _"Nothing I can do. She doesn't want any more and that's something I have to deal with," replied Harvey looking down at the ground._

 _"That's just stupid Harvey. Why not just go for it!" exclaimed Celia._

 _"Cece," Harvey said in a warning tone._

 _"Ok."_

 _Harvey glanced at the blonde woman. "So what did Paula buy?"_

 _"What? "_

 _"Wedding gift?"_

 _" Oh. It was a beautiful English linen tablecloth. "_

 _Harvey nodded as if he approved of the gift._

 _"I know you usually have Donna buy your gifts but this was really was thoughtful. Not that Donna doesn't have good taste in gift buying on your corporate card but there is only so much Tiffany one can have!"_

 _/\\\\\_

The taxi pulled up outside the gate leading to the floating homes in Sausalito and Harvey got out. Louis had a meeting with the CEO of Phillip 's company in the city and would follow on later. It had only been a couple of weeks since the last time he was here. Circumstances last time were not so great either. He paused for a minute before knocking on the door.

"Harvey," the door was answered by Celia's mother. He had met her a couple of times when Celia was still working at Pearson Hardman. She was an older version of Celia. She was what he always imagined Celia to look like at that age.

"Teresa. Nice to see you again, "Harvey said shaking her hand as she let him in.

"I just wish it wasn't under these circumstances, " Teresa with a sigh.

"Please accept my condolences, "Harvey replied.

" Thank you Harvey. It's been dreadful here. Celia... "

"How's Celia?" Harvey asked.

"Not good. She hasn't come out of her room since we arrived this morning. She hasn't touched any food or spoken. "

"Mom. She's in shock." A young dark haired woman came to the door.

"I know Suzie. Harvey I don't think you ever met Celia's sister Suzanne. "

"No I haven't." Harvey and Suzanne shook hands.

"My colleague Louis Litt should be here soon. He had a meeting with Lucas Benson in the city."

"What a mess everything is, " replied Suzanne. "I'll take you to see Celia."

Suzanne knocked on the bedroom door. "Cece? Honey it's me. Harvey is here."

When there was no answer from the other side of the door Suzanne turned to Harvey. "I hope you can get through to her. It's like she has just shut down."

Harvey nodded and and watched as Suzanne went back downstairs. He knocked on the door again and opened it.

Celia was curled up in a rocking chair with a blanket wrapped around her. She was staring out the window with her head leaning to one side on the back of the chair. Her blonde curly hair was tied back and her eyes had dark circles under them.

"Hey," Harvey said sitting on the ottoman in front of her. He took her hand and she looked at him with grief filled eyes.

"Harvey," she whispered .

"Come here," he pulled her towards him. She put her forehead on his shoulder as he stroked her hair and back. He could feel her body shaking in silent sobs.

"It's ok," he said quietly as he kissed the top of her head.

/\\\

Harvey and Celia went walking on the beach. It had taken some persuasion on Harvey's part to get her out of the house. The fog was rolling in from the bay as the sun began to dip beyond the horizon and the waves lapped gently against the shore.

"I keep thinking that if I'd been a better wife. If I had not taken the job in New York none of this would have happened. He'd still be here... "

"Hey. Don't even think like that Cece. This is not your fault." Harvey stopped walking and turned to face her. "The choices he made had nothing to do with you. I know this hard to hear right now Cece but actions have consequences. "

"I guess so," replied Celia.

Harvey sighed and pulled her closer. They began to walk again as he put his arm around her.

"Celia!"

The two looked up to see Teresa standing on the deck. "Honey. There are two detectives here from the San Francisco police department."

"What are the police doing here?" Celia asked.

"Let's go find out," replied Harvey as they both headed towards the house.

To be continued


	10. Chapter 10

Author Notes:-

This story has gone a totally different direction from when I first envisioned it. The first flashback was something I had in my head and wanted to incorporate it somewhere.

Timeline :- Season 8. Lots of flashbacks which go back and forth

Summary:- An unexpected series of events exposes dangerous secrets putting friendships and careers on the line

/\\\\\

 _Flashback - 3 months earlier_

 _Harvey placed the phone back on the table and let out a sigh. He checked his watch and tried to work out how long it would take Ray to drive him to Battery Park and back again in lunch time rush hour traffic. He had a meeting after lunch which he couldn't postpone as he already had done so twice. But she had made it sound like it was important enough for him to traipse across town to see her. He picked up his jacket and called Ray._

 _He looked around the restaurant and saw her immediately. Not that anyone would ever miss seeing the raven haired Dana Scott. She hadn't changed since their days in Harvard. Still beautiful. Still competitive. Always had an ulterior motive._

 _She smiled as he approached the table. "It's good to see you Harvey."_

 _He sat down opposite her and picked up the menu. He took a glance at it before he turned his attention to her. "What is it Scottie?"_

 _"What do you mean?" she asked taking a sip of her water._

 _"You call me out of the blue to ask me to lunch. I know you. You want something, " replied Harvey._

 _"Maybe I just wanted to see you, " smiled Scottie._

 _Harvey sat back in his chair and regarded her. Shaking his head he leaned forward so that their faces were almost touching one another. He gazed into her eyes and stroked her face. He could hear her breath catching. "I don't believe you Scottie."_

 _She pushed her lips together in a smirk. "Ok. You got me. I need a favor. "_

 _Harvey let out a short laugh. "A favor? Last time I wento you for a favor it almost cost me the Firm! "_

 _"I know but this is important, " replied Scottie._

 _"What is it?"_

 _"I need you to get Judge Laurence to recuse herself from my case. "_

 _Harvey raised his eyebrows and shook his head. "I can't do that!"_

 _"Why not?"_

 _"Because Celia doesn't do things like that."_

 _"I'm sure she does it all the time. Look Harvey. The case is due to start in 3 days and I need a new judge assigned."_

 _"Why?" Harvey asked. When Scottie didn't reply he added "She's gonna need a reason ."_

 _"Conflict of interest," replied Scottie._

 _"Conflict of interest? " repeated Harvey._

 _"Yes. Please Harvey. I'll owe you one," she smiled at him._

 _"I'll see what I can do," Harvey replied sitting back in his chair._

 _/\\\\\_

 _Celia stared out the window of her office. She had tried to call Phillip but there was no answer. It seemed like all they were doing lately was playing phone tag. She hadn't been able to get out to California in about 2 weeks and he was too busy to come to New York as he was merging with another business that would make him the CEO._

 _There was a knock on the door and her secretary came in. "Your Honor, Harvey Specter is here to see you. "_

 _"Send him in, " she replied._

 _"Hey," he said as he entered the room._

 _"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Celia asked with a smile._

 _"I'm afraid this isn't a social call," replied Harvey sitting in the chair in front of her desk._

 _"Ok," she replied leaning against her desk._

 _"I need a favour." He looked at her almost apologetically._

 _"How can I help? "_

 _"Stockton V Dorchan."_

 _Celia furrowed her eyebrows as she tried to recall the particulars of the case. " What about them? They're not your clients. "_

 _"I know but I need you to recuse yourself from the case," Harvey replied hating the fact that he had to ask her._

 _"Why?"_

 _"Conflict of interest. "_

 _She gave him a puzzled look and went around to the other side of desk and sat picked up a file and opened it. "I don't get it. I don't see a conflict of interest here. "_

 _Harvey didn't reply as she continued to read the file. She raised her head when something caught her eye. "Ahh... Dana Scott is the plaintiff's attorney. "_

 _Harvey nodded. "She asked that you recuse yourself from the case."_

 _She sighed and closed the folder. "Let me get this straight. Your ex girlfriend came to you to ask me to step down from a case that you have nothing to do with? "_

 _"Um...basically yeah," replied Harvey._

 _She smiled and shook her head. "No!"_

 _Harvey raised his eyebrows. "No?"_

 _"If Dana wants me to step down then she will have to go through the proper channels instead of manipulating people into doing her dirty work. Who does she think she is? Cheek of some people. "_

 _"So that's a no then? " Harvey asked with amusement as Celia continued to rant._

 _"Yes it's a no," replied Celia._

 _"So it's a yes then?" Harvey asked playfully._

 _"No!" exclaimed Celia. " Tell her she needs to submit a formal request. I can't go to my boss and say to him that my ex boyfriend's ex girlfriend demanded this! "_

 _Harvey nodded and got to his feet. "Ok. I tried."_

 _He walked over to the door and opened it. He stopped and looked back at her. "It's a definite no then?"_

 _"Get out of here! " she exclaimed with a laugh as she picked up a file and threw it at him. He ducked as a pile of papers came his way and landed on the floor._

 _"Call you later," he said as he left the room._

 _/\\\\\_

 _Scottie sighed as she stood outside the building that housed the judges' offices. Harvey had called her to let her know what Celia had said. She had really wanted to avoid this situation all together but now it wasn't possible._

 _Your Honor. Dana Scott is here to see you, " Celia's secretary said as Celia was finishing up for the day. " She looked at her watch and saw that she had about 5 minutes. "Send her in. "_

 _Celia sat at her desk when the dark haired woman entered the room. "Ms Scott. What can I do for you? "_

 _Scottie sat down at the desk in front of Celia. She glanced around the room and took in the personal items on the shelf behind the other woman. "Actually I am here to apologize. "_

 _"Apologize?" Celia asked as she appraised the woman sitting in front of her. She could see why Harvey had been involved with her._

 _"Yes. I shouldn't have asked Harvey to go to you. It must have put you in an awkward position, " replied Scottie._

 _"It did," Celia said. "Like I told Harvey you need to go through the proper channels. Now if you need the forms to fill out I have them here. " She reached into her drawer and pulled out a number of forms. She handed them to Scottie who looked through them._

 _Scottie put the form down in her lap. "The truth is. I don't really want you to recuse yourself. "_

 _Celia raised her eyebrows. "Oh?"_

 _Scottie smiled slightly. "This is going to sound crazy. But I was feeling..anxious...about you... "_

 _Celia glanced down at the desk and back at the other woman. "Me? "_

 _"This sounds silly now... You and he have history. He and I have history... "_

 _"I get it," Celia replied with a smile. "I was feeling the same way. I get it!"_

 _"You do? Cos I'm not sure I do."_

 _"His first love," Celia gestured towards Scottie. "The one that left him without saying goodbye. " she said indicating herself._

 _Scottie nodded her head and smiled. "Yep... you know your name came up in an argument one time. "_

 _Celia looked surprised. "Really?"_

 _Scottie laughed . "Yes. When I was senior partner at the firm I found out he had fronted my buy in for senior partner.I asked him was it because you had left him that he wanted to make sure that I wouldn't leave him. "_

 _"I bet that went down like a lead balloon!"_

 _"He actually thought it was romantic! " exclaimed Scottie._

 _"Well he does have abandonment issues which he had long before we were together, "replied Celia._

 _"For someone who has it all he certainly has a lot of issues, " mused Scottie._

 _"Emotionally repressed."_

 _" Arrogant, self absorbed. "_

 _"Lack of self awareness. "_

 _"But the sex was good, " Scottie said with a smirk._

 _Celia nodded and let out a deep breath. "The sex was great! "_

 _"The best I ever had," admitted Scottie._

 _"Oh yeah!" Celia breathed out._

 _The two were silent for a moment. Celia glanced at the dark haired woman. "Do you want to go get a drink?"_

 _Scottie 's face lit up. "I would love to. As long as a certain person remains off topic!"_

 _"No problem," replied Celia as she picked up her briefcase._

 _"You're married now?" Scottie asked as they walked down the corridor._

 _"Yes. About 8 months now, " replied Celia._

 _"Still in the honeymoon phase then, " Scottie said with a smile. The two stopped when they saw a familiar figure leaning against the wall of the judges ' building. Harvey 's face fell when he saw them both._

 _"Well look who it is, " Scottie said with a smirk._

 _"I just wanted to make sure that you two were good with each other," he said looking at both women._

 _Celia smiled at him "Yes we are. Thanks Harvey. We had a nice long chat."_

 _"A very enlightening conversation it was,' smirked Scottie._

 _"Oh?" Harvey asked not really wanting to know what they had talked about but was curious all the same._

 _"Yes and now we are going for a drink, " Celia said._

 _"We'd invite you but it's a girl's night out ," Scottie said reaching into her purse and pulled out her compact mirror and lipstick. She winked at Harvey as she fixed her hair and applied her lipstick._

 _"Maybe some other time honey," Celia said as she and Scottie glanced at each other and giggled. They both kissed him on the cheek and headed down the steps. Harvey stared after both women as they looked back at him and blew him a kiss with a giggle._

/\\\\\\\

"Mrs Hollingsworth. I'm Detective Morley from the San Francisco Police Department. This is Detective Franco. We have a few questions to ask," the older of the two detectives said as Celia and Harvey entered the room.

"With all due respect Detective Morley Ms Laurence lost her husband last night. Can't you do this another time? " Harvey asked.

"These are just preliminary questions. It won't take long. Please accept our condolences on your loss Mrs Hollingsworth, " the younger detective said indicating to them to sit down.

Celia nodded and glanced at Harvey as they both sat down in front of the two detectives.

"Mrs Hollingsworth. It's our understanding that your husband was due to hand himself with over to the justice department,' asked Morley

Celia swallowed and cleared her throat. "Um... yes he was putting his affairs in order. He was due to go there today. "

"So by putting his affairs in order he was...?"

"Tying up loose ends. He wanted to get his business affairs sorted out..."

"His assets were frozen...he had no control left in his business, " Morley said. He consulted his notebook. "Golden Gate Foods...where did he say he was going? "

Celia shrugged. "That's what he told me. He said he was going to the winery in Napa. "

"The winery in Napa? "

Celia nodded. "Yes."

"Why would he be on Old Creek Road at Point Reyes? "

"Point Reyes?" Celia asked looking at both detectives with some confusion. "There wouldn't be any reason for him to at Point Reyes. "

"Mrs Hollingsworth. Who besides your husband drove Camero?"

"I did," replied Celia.

"And when did you drive it last? "

"The day before yesterday. I drove it into the city."

"Did you make any stops? "

"Stops?"

"Like to a garage...or a car mechanic?"

Celia's eyes narrowed as she looked at each detective. "I don't understand?"

"I'm not sure where this line of questioning is going but I will be advising Ms Laurence not to answer any more questions," Harvey interrupted.

"No Harvey. It's ok," Celia placed her hand on his arm. "I don't understand. What does this have to do with me?"

"We need to investigate all possibilities," replied Detective Morley.

"No I didn't Detective. I went to see Lucas Benson at Golden Gate Foods."

"Did you have an argument with your husband that day? "

Celia shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Yes Phillip and I argued. "

"A couple of witnesses said that it got quite heated and that you slapped his face after he grabbed your arm. What were you arguing about? "

Harvey glanced at Celia who had gone visibly pale. "So they had an argument. How does that feature into the car crash? "

The Detective pulled out a piece of paper from his breast pocket. "Preliminary results on the camero.

Harvey took the piece of paper and looked at it. He glanced at Celia and then handed it to her. "What does this mean?

"Mrs Hollingsworth. The brakeline on the Camero was broken. Our forensic experts believe it was cut on purpose."

"Hold on a gooddamn minute," Harvey interrupted. "Are you saying Phillip was murdered? "

"At this juncture ware investigating the possibility," replied Detective Morley.

Celia's hand flew up to her mouth. "Oh my God!" Harvey looked at her and put his arm around her.

"Mrs Hollingsworth. We would advise you not to leave the state until we conclude our investigation, " Detective Morley said as he stood up.

Celia and Harvey stood up."I don't understand? Why am I under investigation?"

"You were the last person to drive the Camero before your husband did. You had a heated argument with him. "

"That's all coincidental! There's no evidence that Celia had anything to do with this! " exclaimed Harvey.

"It's an investigation Mr Specter. We're looking at all angles," Detective Franco said handing Celia a business card. "If you have any questions please feel free to call us. "

/\\\

"I don't understand how can they I have something to do with this? " Celia paced back and forth.

"Honey. It's just part of the investigation. Don't worry about it," Celia's mom said. Harvey was on his cellphone talking to a contact in New York.

"Mom. Of course I am going to worry about think I killed my husband! "

"They haven't taken you into custody so they don't really have anything on you, "Harvey said as he hung up the cellphone.

They were oblivious to the sound of the doorbell ringing until someone started hammering on the door. Celia continued her pacing as Teresa went to answer the door.

"I didn't do this Harvey," Celia said turning to him.

"Hey, I know you didn't. We just have to cooperate with the investigation for now, "replied Harvey. "Come here." He took her shoulder and pulled her into a hug. His chin rested on her head and he rubbed her back.

"What 's going on?" Louis said coming into the room.

"The police are treating Phillip 's death as murder," Harvey said as Celia sniffed and walked over to the window.

"Holy Shit!" exclaimed Louis. "Have they any leads?"

"Nothing substantial," replied Harvey glancing over at Celia.

"Well I have more bad news," Louis said.

"What now?" asked Celia.

Louis reached into his briefcase and pulled out a sheaf of papers. "I met with Lucas Benson. He is calling in Philip's debt."

"What?" "He can't do that!" Celia and Harvey said at the same time.

"I'm afraid he can. And he's filing a lawsuit against you to collect on that debt, " Louis said handing her a file.

She looked from Louis to Harvey and then down at the file. "This had nothing to do with me. You both know that! "

"We know Cece but as Philip's spouse the responsibility lies to you," replied Louis.

Celia shook her head. "How the hell did it end up in this mess?"

/\\\\\\\

 _Celia's Flashback - 2 months earlier_

 _She looked at the clock at the back of the courtroom for what seemed like the fifth time in as many minutes. Time just seemed to be ticking so slow and the two lawyers standing in front of her went on and on about statutory procedures or something. She had lost interest 25 minutes ago. She needed to get out to the airport soon to meet Phillip who was flying in from San Francisco for the Law Society gala that evening._

 _"Your Honor?" one of the lawyers brought her out of her thoughts._

 _She looked down at the lawyers who were expecting an answer from her. "Um yeah...you were asking for a continuance..."_

 _"With all due respect your honor we were asking for a recess of 3 days so that we can depose the witness," replied the lawyer._

 _"Oh ok. I will grant a 3 day recess. Court dismissed." She banged the gavel down on the bench and got up to leave._

 _/\\\\\_

 _"I thought we would stay at the hotel rather than the apartment. They have a whirlpool tub. I thought we could make it a second honeymoon...not that we had a first honeymoon..but you know what I mean, " Celia said as she and Phillip entered the hotel suite._

 _"Fine," replied Phillip as he took out his laptop and set it on the table. He pulled out a chair and opened the laptop._

 _"Honey. You didn't fly 3,000 miles to sit at a laptop," Celia said with a sigh._

 _"Cece. This merger is important. I'll be CEO of the new company, " Phillip said._

 _Leaning over his shoulder she nibbled on his ear and opened the buttons of his shirt. "I know but you didn't come out here to work." She kissed his neck as she caressed his chest. " i thought we could hit the hot tub before the party. "_

 _"Not now Cece. " Phillip grabbed her arms and pushed them away._

 _"Phillip?_

 _Celia shook her head when he didn't reply. She stood at the bathroom door watching him for a moment before opening the bathroom door._

 _She stared at her reflection in the mirror. She hardly recognised herself. She looked the same but she could see it in her eyes. Putting her hands on either side of the wash basin she sighed and lowered her head. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes but she wasn't going to cry. Not now. Glancing back towards the door she sniffed and wiped her nose with a tissue. She took a deep breath, picked up the glass of scotch beside her and drank it. She grimaced slightly as the amber liquid burned her throat on the way down. She moved to look at herself in the full length mirror. The event was black tie. She and Donna had gone shopping 2 weeks ago for it. She loved the dress that she had bought. It was an off the shoulder midnight blue silk full length gown from Christian Dior. The waist was cinched in at the waist with a diamond encrusted belt. A lace overlay covered the skirt which formed a small train. Her hair had been piled on the top of her head with a few loose tendrils hanging down. She applied her mascara and lipstick as she took one more look in the mirror._

 _She opened the door. Phillip was still seated in front of his laptop. His shirt sleeves were rolled up and a bottle of scotch was on the table beside him. She stood on the other side of the table._

 _"Phillip. If you are coming to this you need to get ready now. It starts in half an hour and we can't be late," she said to him. He didn't look at her but continued typing on his laptop._

 _"Phillip!" When she got no reply she reached over and slammed the laptop shut._

 _"Hey. What did you do that for," Phillip said looking at her._

 _"I said if you are going to this thing you need to get ready now! You didn't fly across the country to have your nose in your laptop the whole time!"_

 _Phillip sighed as he looked at her. "It's the merger. I need to be on top of it."_

 _"The merger? Last month it was the wildfire and the month before that it was the lawsuit. You keep finding excuses not to come to New York. If it wasn't for me we would never see each other!_

 _"This merger is important Celia..."_

 _"I am aware of that Phillip but I'm important to. I'm your wife goddamit!" Her voice cracked as she paced the floor._

 _"You are important to me Cece..."_

 _Celia let out a small laugh. "Do you know the last time we actually went out and had a good time? It was 4 months ago. At Mike and Rachel's wedding. Which coincidentally was the last time we had sex. We've been married for less than a year and we act like we we're strangers!"_

 _" Honey. Once this merger is complete everything will be back to normal I promise, " he stood up and took her hand. "But I can't go tonight. The merger is at critical.."_

 _"What? You know how this night is important to me! " she shook her head and moved away from him. "Just forget it." She picked up her clutch and slammed the door as she left the room. Outside the door she stood with her back to it and took a deep breath._

 _To be continued_


	11. Chapter 11

Author Notes:-

Timeline :- Season 8. Lots of flashbacks which go back and forth

Summary:- An unexpected series of events exposes dangerous secrets putting friendships and careers on the line

/\\\\\

"Let me know if there is anything we can do and send her our love, " Donna said down the cellphone to Harvey.

"Will do," replied Harvey effectively ending the conversation.

Donna sighed and made her way to Katrina 's office. "Knock Knock."

The newest senior partner looked from a pile of files on her desk and smiled at the red haired COO. "Donna. Hope you are ready for drinks tonight. "

"Drinks tonight may have to wait. Harvey and Louis are in California with Celia, " Donna said coming into Katrina 's office.

"Oh yes of course. I was sorry to hear about Celia's husband. How is she? "

Donna sighed. "Not good according to Harvey. Everything is a big mess out there. It might take some time to get sorted out. Louis is hoping to be back in the next day or two. I'll be acting managing partner in his absence. I need to reschedule depositions and meetings but Louis has requested that you take a meeting with Thomas Kessler. "

"Thomas Kessler. Louis 's oldest client?"

" Yes. He's in town and Louis wants him to be taken care of. He's due here at 10.30, " replied Donna.

"Consider it done, " the senior partner said placing her hands down on the file in front of her.

"Thanks Katrina," smiled Donna standing up.

Katrina watched her leave the room. "Donna?"

The COO turned to look at the blonde lawyer.

"If you need a hand with anything let me know. I know Celia is your friend," smiled Katrina.

"Thanks Katrina. I guess I just feel that I need to be there, " sighed Donna.

/\\\\\

 _Donna's Flashback - 2 months earlier_

 _She stared out among the crowd. The New York Law Society gala was an annual event. She normally didn't attend it but it was a chance for the partners at the firm to cut loose especially r the battle for name partner. She had hoped that Mike and Rachel were able to come but the firm in Seattle was really taking off and they weren't able to make it. Louis looked dapper in a tuxedo. He was busy chatting to people who were congratulating him on becoming Managing Partner. Alex and his wife had just arrived and were chatting to another couple. She couldn't see Samantha or Katrina yet. She glanced around the room but didn't see Harvey either._

 _She was starving as she hadn't eaten all day for fear of not fitting into her silver sequined Oscar De La Renta gown. She made her way over to the buffet table._

 _"Oh my god I am starving," Celia said coming over to stand beside her_

 _"Me too," Donna replied picking up a vol au vont. As she did she noticed an all too familiar person across the room. She let the vol au vont fall to the floor._

 _"Celia, don't look now but there is someone we both know here, " she said in an urgent whisper to the blonde._

 _"If I don't look then how am I supposed to see who it is?" Celia asked feeling a bit confused._

 _"Ok. He's at 12 O'Clock."_

 _Celia did a complete 180 to face the other way._

 _"No Cece. Not your 12 O 'clock. MY 12 O' clock! "_

 _"Would that not make it your 6 O'clock? " Celia said with a frown_

 _"Oh Jesus Celia would you just look! " Donna spun Celia around and she opened her mouth in shock to see Daniel Hardman standing at the other side of the buffet. He was feeding canapes into a young woman's mouth. When he saw the two of them staring at him his face dropped but then he broke into a broad grin._

 _"Who's he with? She looks about 30 years younger than him," Celia mused as Hardman said something to the woman who gave both women a filthy look. He then made his way over to them._

 _"Well...if it isn't my two favorite ladies," he said taking a sip from his glass of champagne._

 _"Hello Daniel. You are looking mighty fine this evening," replied Celia._

 _"Who's you friend? Have you taken to robbing the cradle these days?" Donna asked._

 _"Oh you mean Abigail? She's my new paramour. I finally found love again..."_

 _"Does she know how much a snake you are? " Celia asked sweetly._

 _"Oh Celia my dear. Don't you wish it was you?"_

 _Donna sniggered. "I doubt she does."_

 _" Donna, which hand did you slap him with? I slapped him with my right hand and it's just itching to slap him again, " Celia said looking at her hand and then placing it on her hip._

 _"I slapped him twice," replied Donna. "I guess I could do that again."_

 _Hardman glared at the two women and walked away. The two broke into a fit of giggles._

 _"That was funny, " Donna said._

 _"Yeah. I needed to laugh ," replied Celia with a small smile._

 _Donna glanced at the other woman. "What's wrong?"_

 _" Nothing, " she swallowed and smiled but her eyes started to water._

 _"There is something wrong Cece. Come on let's get a drink." She took the blonde woman by the arm and walked her over to the bar and they both sat down. "Two Macallan 18's. " she said to the barman. She turned to her friend. "What's wrong? Is it your mom? Is she sick again? "_

 _Celia shook her head. "No. She's fine. " She was silent for a moment. "I think Phillip is having an affair."_

 _"Oh. What makes you think that?"_

 _" He says he's busy with the merger. He hasn't come out to New York in 3 months. It's been up to me to go out there. We haven't had sex in 4 months. He's either sleeps on the couch or is too tired for it. He doesn't even initiate it. I've tried to... " she sniffed as Donna handed her a cocktail napkin._

 _"Have you talked to him about this?"_

 _"Yes. I've talked, I 've cajoled. I've begged. I'm beginning to think that I'm... a nymphomaniac or something. You know... we used to have some pretty hot sex...He says it's the merger... "_

 _"Maybe it is the merger and when it's done... "_

 _"No Donna there is something else going on. I know there is."_

 _"Maybe you are jumping the gun a bit. Mergers can be hard going at the best of times," replied Donna putting her hand on her friend's arm._

 _Celia nodded. "Maybe you are right. "_

 _'I am right. I'm Donna! "_

 _Celia laughed and glanced at the red head remembering the conversation she'd had with Harvey the day before. "Anyway. Enough about my woes. What's going on with you these days? "_

 _Donna took a sip from her glass. "What do you mean?"_

 _"What's going on? How's life at the top?" asked Celia._

 _"Life at the top is hectic. Louis is learning the finer points of managing Harvey which as you know is not easy, " Donna with a smile._

 _"I can imagine. Harvey can be difficult at the best of times. As well we both know, " smiled Celia._

 _"Oh yeah," replied Donna looking into her glass._

 _"I heard he and Paula broke up," Celia said knowing she was venturing into forbidden territory._

 _Donna looked at the blonde woman realising she knew what happened. "What did he tell you?"_

 _Celia shrugged her shoulders and played with the glass in front of her. "Only that they broke up. "_

 _"You know more than that Celia. I know you!"_

 _Celia pursed her lips together and shook her head. "No!"_

 _Donna was silent for a moment. "I kissed him. "_

 _Celia's eyes widened. "You kissed him?"_

 _"You already knew that though didn't you?"_

 _"No...maybe..ok...yes I did know," Celia said giving her friend a smile._

 _"Well he got angry with me," replied Donna._

 _"That doesn't surprise me," Celia said. "Why did you kiss him in the first place? "_

 _Donna let a long breath. "It's complicated."_

 _"Donna. One thing I do know is that you and Harvey have always had a complicated relationship. He has always been afraid to open up...Show vulnerability... I should know. "_

 _"Yes you do know. And you are trying to encourage it? Besides I think we are better off as friends. The more I think about it the more I am sure of it. "_

 _Celia nodded slowly. "Ok. Then we need to find you a man. " She looked around the room."And definitely not one that's a lawyer."_

 _"I don't need a man Cece," laughed Donna._

 _"That guy over there talking with to Louis. He's hot...and very tall! " Celia said. Donna sighed and looked over at Louis talking to a good looking dark haired man. "He is!"_

 _"That's Thomas Kessler. Louis' oldest client. I remember him from when I worked at the firm. He's been out of town for a few years. Recently divorced. He's moving back to the city, " Celia said._

 _Donna looked at her with exasperation. "Really Celia. Don't the rules of the Law Society forbid gossiping? "_

 _"Gossiping is such a distasteful word Donna. I am hurt that you would think so low of me, " Celia said with mock horror. "It's merely information imparting."_

 _" That's such a lawyer thing to say Celia, " laughed Donna glancing back over at Louis and Thomas Kessler. He was hot she thought to herself. As if he felt her eyes on him Thomas Kessler looked over in their direction and caught Donna's eye. He smiled at her as he took a sip of his champagne._

 _"Well if it isn't my favorite lady,' a voice said behind Celia. She turned her head to see Phillip standing behind her. His bow tie was loose around his neck and he put his around her waist. She could smell the alcohol on his breath as he nuzzled her ear. Donna noticed the fleeting look of annoyance on Celia 's face._

 _"I need to go speak to Louis," Donna said getting down off the bar stool. Celia smiled apologetically at her and watched her walk away._

 _"You're drunk," she said to her husband through gritted teeth._

 _Donna made her way through the crowd stopping now and again to say hello to people. She looked back in the direction of the bar to see Celia and Phillip appearing to be arguing._

 _"Penny for them, " Samantha said appearing by her side. She was wearing a long red gown which showed off all her curves._

 _"My thoughts aren' t worth a penny Samantha. A few thousand dollars maybe, " replied Donna looking around the room again. She noticed Thomas Kessler was chatting to one of the female lawyers from Scadden. She pushed her lips together as she watched the lawyer throw her head back with laughter with something that he said._

 _"Ladies. You both look very beautiful tonight," Louis said coming over to them. "Has Harvey arrived yet? "_

 _"I don't think so but you know he likes to arrive late to these events so he can make an entrance, " Donna replied._

 _Then as if he had heard her Harvey arrived into the room. "Speak of the devil," Samantha said as they watched him make his way around the room._

 _"If you ladies will excuse me I need to speak to Judge Hardwick, " Louis said. He nodded at two ladies and headed over to an older white haired man._

 _Harvey glanced around the room. He saw her thought she never looked more beautiful. She stood out amongst the crowd with her silver dress and red hair. There eyes met as he took a glass of champagne offered to him by one of the waiting staff. One hand was shoved into his pocket as he said hello to one of the other guests_

 _"Can I ask a personal question Donna? " Samantha said turning to the woman beside her._

 _"It's never stopped you before," replied Donna._

 _"What's the deal with you and him?"_

 _Donna looked sharply at the Samantha. "What do you mean?"_

 _"I have eyes Donna. You two seem to have something... "_

 _Donna sighed. "It's complicated Samantha. But there is nothing going on. There won't ever be anything more than friendship. "_

 _"Are you sure about that? "_

 _Donna smiled at her. "Yes. "_

 _Samantha nodded slowly not really convinced. "Ok. If you'll excuse me I hear the buffet calling me. "_

 _Donna watched as her friend made her way over to the buffet table. She glanced back at the bar and noticed that Phillip was sitting by himself knocking back a glass of scotch. She looked around for Celia but couldn't see her anywhere._

 _"The Law Society sure knows how to throw a good party, " a voice said causing her to turn around to see Thomas Kessler standing behind her. "You're Donna Paulson. COO of Zane Specter Litt."_

 _She smiled as his brown eyes met hers. " Zane Specter Litt Wheeler Williams. And you are Thomas Kessler. CEO of KSLR furniture designs. " She held her hand out to shake his. She noticed that he had a strong firm grip. There was nothing worse than a limp handshake she thought._

 _"Good to meet you Donna, " smiled Thomas._

 _"Pleasure is all mine," she said smiling shyly. "Louis tells me you are moving back to the city. "_

 _"I am," he replied. "I'm downsizing so to speak. Making New York the main office for my business and closing the Singapore office and merging the London and Paris operation...sorry.. I guess the last thing you want to hear is people talking shop at a party. "_

 _Donna smiled at him. "No it's fine. So you've been living in Singapore? "_

 _"Yes it's a beautiful place but nothing compares to New York," replied Thomas._

 _"I've never been to Singapore," Donna said almost wistfully. "But if you need a guide to all the happening and trendy places in the Manhattan I would be happy to get a list together. "_

 _"That would be nice Donna. And would you be the tour guide? "_

 _"Donna!"_

 _She turned to see Harvey standing behind her. "Harvey. Good of you to make it. Have you met Thomas Kessler. He's Louis' oldest client."_

 _"Yes we met a couple of years back at the Pholo fundraiser, " replied Harvey. "Good to see you again Thomas."_

 _"Good to see you too," replied Thomas as they shook hands. "If you will excuse me there is someone I need to speak too."_

 _Donna watched as he walked away forgetting that Harvey was standing beside her._

 _"Have you seen Cece? " asked Harvey._

 _"About half an hour ago ," replied Donna. "She and Phillip had a row and I haven't see her since."_

 _"They had a row? Maybe that's why Phillip is enjoying the free bar a little bit too much, " Harvey said looking over at Phillip._

 _"Looks like trouble in paradise," sighed Donna. "And we are staying out of it!"_

 _"Damn right we are, " replied Harvey. He glanced at the red head standing beside him. "By the way you look...great tonight." He inwardly cringed to himself. He had really wanted to say that she was the most beautiful woman in the room._

 _"Thanks Harvey, " replied Donna. "Now if you will excuse me I am going to join Samantha at the buffet."_

 _Harvey watched her as she walked away. He took another sip of his champagne. He looked over at the bar again and noticed Phillip was still drinking and was nearly falling off the bar stool. He let out a big sigh but decided that it wasn't his problem._

 _"Ladies and Gentlemen. Thank you all for coming here tonight. As you know the Law Society not only provides support and advise to us legal eagles but we also champion one charity every year. And to tell us about it is our newest President of the New York Law Society, Judge Celia Laurence, " the MC on the stage beckoned Celia who had been standing at the back of the room. She smiled politely as they applauded her as she got onto the stage._

 _"Thank you Peter. You did promise that I didn't have to make any speeches, " Celia said into the microphone. She saw Harvey in the audience who gave her an encouraging smile. Donna and Louis were standing together clapping robustly. "As you all know the Law Society champions one charity every year. This year has been no exception and our charity this year is Sunbeam. This wonderful organization helps children and families in crisis and without fundraising this organization would not be able to continue. So it is with great pleasure to announce that the total for this year's fundraising appeal has reached $35 million... "_

 _"Actually Celia. I just received a cheque here to add to the total," The MC said handing her a white envelope. She looked surprised as she opened it. "This is a very generous donation Mr Kessler. " She and the rest of the crowd looked at Thomas who stood at the back of the room with his hand in his pocket. He nodded at her. "Our fundraising total is $40 million."_

 _The crowd ooh and aad as they applauded. A loud whoo came from the direction of the bar. Celia glanced over and saw that it was Phillip. She gritted her teeth as she smiled politely to the crowd. "Enjoy the rest if your evening," she said as she stepped down off the stage._

 _"Donna. Do you have a minute?" Thomas came over to Donna a little while longer._

 _"That was a very generous donation Thomas, " Donna said smiling at him._

 _"Thank you. The guy over there at the bar. I saw you talking to him earlier. "_

 _He pointed Philip sitting at the end of the bar looking a little worse for wear._

 _"That's Celia's husband," replied Donna._

 _"I think it might be time for him to leave," replied Thomas. "Before he makes a show of himself._

 _"Or an even bigger one than he is now, " Donna said with a sigh. "Leave it with me."_

 _Thomas watched as she went over to Louis and Harvey to speak to them. Both men looked at each other and they headed over to the bar._

 _"You've had enough Phillip," Harvey said. Before he had time to respond Harvey and Louis had discreetly moved him out the side door. Donna let out a sigh as she watched._

 _"Donna? Have you seen Phillip? " Celia asked a few minutes later._

 _"Yes. I think he and Harvey and Louis decided that they were bored and that a poker game was in order, " Donna said forcing a smile on her face._

 _Celia frowned as she glanced at her friend."You're such a terrible liar Donna. What happened?"_

 _Donna turned to look at the blonde woman. "Ok. Harvey and Louis took him out for some fresh air. He... "_

 _"Goddamit!" Exclaimed Celia as she turned and left the room._

 _"Celia! " Donna called after her. She took another look around the room and followed her out._

 _"How could he do this? Tonight of all nights," Celia muttered angrily as Donna followed her up the stairs to the hotel room. "Embarrassing me in front of all those people!"_

 _" Cece, wait up. I can't walk so fast in these heels, " replied Donna stopping at a couch to take off her shoes. Celia didn't reply but continued walking down the hallway. She stopped at the door to search for the key card for the door._

 _Celia opened the door to the hotel suite to see that Harvey had Phillip up against the wall. One hand gripping onto Phillips shirt collar and the other was raised as if he was about to punch out the other man. Harvey had a look of fury on his face. Louis was behind Harvey as if he was holding him back. The three men turned to see Celia and Donna standing in the doorway with looks of shock on their faces._

 _"What the hell is going on here? " Celia demanded to know._

 _To be continued_


	12. Chapter 12

She ran. Her heart pounded in her chest. Her legs ached. Her feet felt like they were burning. Sweat mixed with the drizzling rain plastered her hair to her head. She ignored the pain in her side. She ran to numb the pain but it didn't help. The ache she felt didn't go away as she ran across the Golden Gate Bridge. The view from the bridge that normally afforded her pleasure was lost. She kept her focus on straight ahead. The cars sped past like a blur. Cyclists' bells rang as they moved out of her way. Tourists took pictures. Life moved on.

 _/\\\\\\\_

"She went out for a run Harvey...but that was 2 hours ago. She should have been back by now, " Celia's mom said to him when he got to the houseboat.

"Which way did she go?"

"Over the bridge she said, " Teresa replied. "Do you have any news?"

"As a matter of fact I do," Harvey said. "I'd like to tell her myself. He put his hand on her shoulder. "It's complicated but it 'll be ok.

It had finally stopped raining and the sun was breaking through the clouds. Harvey looked out across the bay to the famous San Francisco skyline. As much as he loved the hustle and bustle of New York he had to admit that San Francisco was fast becoming one of his favourite cities. Louis had another meeting with Lucas Benson of Golden Gate Foods and it seemed like he was going to be playing hardball but Louis was the best man for the job. Harvey checked his watch and decided to go and see if there was any sign of Celia.

He saw her immediately when she reached the harbour road. She stopped when she saw him. Panting, out of breath she bent over to catch her breath.

"You're pushing your limit there. It's not a marathon you're running," Harvey said leading her over to a bench. "

"May as well be," she replied sitting on the bench. She took a gulp of water from her water bottle.

/\\\\\\\

 _Harvey 's Flashback_

 _"Phillip, you've had too much to drink. We're going back to the hotel room so you can sleep it off, " Harvey said as he and Louis helped him along the corridor to the suite._

 _"I don't want to lose her, " mumbled Phillip almost incoherently._

 _"She may be pissed with you but you're not going to lose her, " replied Harvey as they reached the hotel room. Louis took the key card from Phillip and opened the door._

 _"When she finds out what I've done she'll leave me. " Phillip sat down on the bed and put his head in his hands._

 _Harvey narrowed his eyes and a muscle in his jaw tensed as he stared at the man sitting on the bed. Louis glanced at Harvey and then at Phillip._

 _"What the hell did you do?" Harvey asked._

 _"I did it. Now it's all coming crashing down," mumbled Phillip._

 _"I swear to god if you did something to hurt her... " Harvey stepped closer to Phillip with clenched fists. "What did you do? "_

 _"Phillip, we can probably help you get out of whatever it is , " Louis said sitting down beside him._

 _"It's too late. It's too late."_

 _"Either you tell us now or I will beat the shit out of you, " Harvey said through gritted teeth._

 _Phillip looked up at the lawyer with bloodshot eyes. "I 'm going to be indicted for fraud and embezzlement. "_

 _"What?" exclaimed Harvey. "You son of a bitch!" He grabbed the man by the collar and pushed him towards the wall._

 _"Harvey!" exclaimed Louis grabbing his arm._

 _"What the hell is going on here?"_

 _The three turned to see Celia and Donna standing in the doorway with looks of shock on their faces._

 _Harvey let go of Phillip who looked like he was about to collapse on the floor. "Donna. Get her out of here. We are in the middle of something here. "_

 _Celia shook her head as she entered the room. "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what the hell is going on!" She glanced over at her husband who was straightening out his shirt. Donna followed her into the room and closed the door._

 _"Well?" Celia asked as she stood between her husband and Harvey._

 _"Sweetie. It's not what it looks like," Phillip said._

 _"I don't know what it's supposed to look like, " replied Celia folding her arms as she turned to look at Harvey. He had shoved his hands in his pockets and rolled his eyes._

 _"I think it's high time you told your WIFE what you just told us," replied Harvey._

 _"Told me what?"_

 _"I needed money for the merger. I borrowed from the Golden Gate Foods account. I had every intention of paying it back but Lucas found out.."_

 _Celia stared at her husband as he spoke. Her mouth slightly open as she tried to absorb what he was saying. "How much?"_

 _Phillip swallowed as he looked at his wife. "$30 million. I was going to pay it back... "_

 _"Jesus Christ." Celia's voice was barely audible. "How are you going to pay that back? How could you be so stupid? "_

 _"Wait a minute," Louis interrupted. "If you were going to pay it back then how come you're being indicated? "_

 _"Maybe you can work out a repayment arrangement, " Harvey said._

 _"Lucas has me dead to rights, " replied Phillip. "I can't pay it back. I invested the original amount into some stocks. They crashed. The money is gone. "_

 _"Jesus! It just gets worse and worse! " exclaimed Celia pacing the room._

 _"Ok. No need to panic about this... " Louis started to say._

 _"Panic? He's about to go to prison! " Celia 's voice raised as she stopped pacing to look at Louis. "You can't fix this. He broke the law! "_

 _"We can go to Sean Cahill at the SEC in the morning. He might be able to cut us a deal, " Harvey said._

 _"Sean Cahill won't cut any deals and you know that Harvey! " replied Celia. She refused to look at her husband who was sitting hunched over on a chair. "In fact I don't want anything to do with this."_

 _Phillip looked up in shock as Celia headed towards the door. "Where are you going?"_

 _"I'm leaving. You are on your own with this! "_

 _Phillip go to his feet and made his way over to the blonde woman. He placed his hand on her shoulder."Celia? You can't do this . "_

 _She shook her head and glanced back at the other three in the room. "I can. I am going home to my apartment. Do what you wish. "_

 _She reached for the door handle but Phillip grabbed her hand. "Cece. Please."_

 _She angrily shook her hand away and taking one last look at him she opened the door and left the room. Donna glanced at Harvey and then followed her out the door._

/\\\\\

Donna sighed as she stopped at the reception desk in front of the elevator lobby. She glanced at the Zane Specter Litt Wheeler Williams sign on the wall in front of her. So much had happened in the last few months. Sometimes it was hard to keep up with everything herself.

"Excuse me. Donna?" A deep male voice behind her startled her and she turned to see Thomas Kessler standing behind her.

"Thomas. It's good to see you again," she said as she put her hand out to shake his. He still had that firm handshake she noted.

"Likewise. I have a meeting with Katrina Bennett. Louis is out of town I believe, " he replied.

"Yes. The husband of a friend of ours died and he and Harvey are in California sorting everything out. He is hoping to be back in the next day or two however, " explained the redhead. "But Katrina has been briefed on your situation and she is the best person for this. Consumer goods is her specialty. "

"Sorry to hear about your friend," replied Thomas. "The situation as you so aptly described is a delicate matter and I need to know that it will be handled efficiently and effectively."

" it will be, " replied Donna with a smile. "You have my word on that. Let me show you the way to Katrina's office."

"You may lead the way, " replied Thomas with a smile.

/\\\\\\\

 _Donna's Flashback_

 _"How could he do this?" Celia paced the living room in her apartment._

 _"Harvey and Louis will get him out of this," Donna handing her friend a glass of wine. Celia was still dressed in her evening dress but her curly hair had fallen out of the style she had been wearing at the beginning of the evening._

 _"No Donna, they won't ," replied Celia. "He broke the law."_

 _"Cece sometimes things aren't as black and white as they seem, " replied Donna._

 _"Don't give me that Donna... "_

 _They were both interrupted by knocking on the door. Celia walked over to the window and looked back as Donna opened the door to find Harvey standing there. Donna stood back to let him in. He was still wearing his black tuxedo but without his bow tie._

 _"I just came over to let you know that we have a meeting with Sean Cahill in the morning. "_

 _Celia didn't reply but continued to stare out the window._

 _"That's something at least, " replied Donna trying to sound optimistic._

 _"He wants you to be there," Harvey continued._

 _Celia shook her head slowly as she turned around. "No. I won't be there. "_

 _Harvey and Donna glanced at each other. "Cece, whatever he has done he needs you right now. "_

 _" Bullshit Harvey. He only needs me now because he's in trouble. I refuse to be a part of this, " replied Celia._

 _Harvey sighed but raised his arms and then dropped them again. "Ok but if you change your mind the meeting is at 9.30. "_

 _"Why are you even helping him?" Celia asked ._

 _"Cece. I detest what he has done as much as you do but I know that you love him," replied Harvey becoming aware of the look Donna was giving him._

 _Celia pursed her lips together and shook her head. "I won't be there," she said again._

 _"I think you should go Harvey. I'll make sure she is there tomorrow. I'm going to stay here tonight. "Donna said._

 _"You don't have to stay here Donna, " replied Celia._

 _"Yes I am Cece. Say no more about it!"_

 _"I'll see you tomorrow," Harvey said as he walked forwards the door with Donna. The two locked eyes for a moment as she closed the door._

 _/\\\\\_

Donna stared out the window of her office deep in thought. She had tried calling Celia a couple of times but there was no answer. She had texted Harvey but he only texted back to say that he would call her later. She really wanted to be there for Celia but the firm needed her while Harvey and Louis where out there.

"Donna?"

She turned to see Thomas standing at the door.

"Thomas. Did you get sorted out with Katrina?"

"Yes I did," he smiled at her. "You looked deep in thought there. Want to talk about it?"

Donna smiled back at him. "I was just thinking about my friend."

"Why don't I take you out to lunch? It might take your mind off it for a while."

"Um...I..." Donna started to say.

"Ok. Maybe another time when things have settled down, " replied Thomas. He tapped the door lightly and smiled. Donna nodded slowly as she watched him walk away.

/\\\\\

"So what's the news?" Celia asked as she and Harvey sat on the bench. Fog horns sounded out in the bay as the misty rain started to fall again.

"The police have dropped their investigation. The forensics team are satisfied that the brakes weren't tampered with on the Camero. "

"I could have told them that. What's the bad news?"

Harvey let out a sigh. "Lucas Benson is still calling in Phillip's debt. And as you are his spouse he is suing you for the full amount!"

Celia stared at him in shock and stood up. "What? I didn't have anything to do with THIS!"

"I know Cece. Believe me I know but Louis and I have come up with a plan. You won't like it but it's the only way out. "

"Unless it involves robbing a bank I don't see a way out of this, " replied Celia pushing her hand through her hair.

"No but it involves you declaring bankruptcy," replied Harvey. He sighed as he got to his feet.

Celia 's mouth opened and closed before she finally uttered a strangled word. "What?"

To be continued


	13. Chapter 13

_Author Notes_

 _The next couple of chapters will be in flashback before we go back to the present_

 _Rated M just to be safe_

/\\\\\

 _"Do you think she will be here?" Phillip asked Harvey as they made their way to the SEC building._

 _"I don't know Phillip. Last night she was adamant that she wasn't coming so unless Donna persuaded her..._

 _"She's here!" Phillip exclaimed as he saw Celia through the glass. She was standing by the entrance holding her large bag against her body. As if she was trying to protect herself from outside forces._

 _"Cece, Thanks for coming, " he said as he grabbed her hand. She immediately pulled her hand away and refused to look at him._

 _"Let's get this over with," she said to Harvey who was signing in at the security desk._

 _"I'm sorry guys but this isn't my jurisdiction," Sean Cahill told the three after they had explained the situation to him._

 _"What do you mean Sean? I thought the SEC had full jurisdiction, " Harvey said._

 _"We restuctured which means that Phillip will have to go San Francisco to face these charges."_

 _"Can we ask for a change of venue?" Celia asked._

 _"At trial stage Celia but not the initial phase. That needs to happen in the city of origin, " the white haired man explained._

 _"What do you you think the penalty will be? " Harvey asked._

 _"I really don't know Harvey. But as you recall Celia, you put away someone for the exact crime 6 months ago. "_

 _Celia 's hand flew up to her mouth as she took in a deep breath. "20 years." Her voice was almost a whisper ._

 _Phillip lowered his head and puffed his cheeks out . "Shit._

 _"My advice is. The minute you get back to San Francisco turn yourself over. Make them see that you are co-operating with them. They might take a more lenient view. I can make a call to the San Francisco branch and let them know that you will be cooperating. That's all I can do, " Sean said standing up._

 _"Thanks Sean we appreciate it," Harvey said standing up and buttoning his jacket. He and Sean shook his hands. Celia stood up and nodded at him. She looked at Phillip and strode out of the room_

 _"Celia, wait up," Phillip called once they were out on the street. Harvey watched the two as he waited by the car_

 _"I have to go to work," she said._

 _"No you don't. You have the day off. I thought you would... " Phillip grabbed her arm which she shook off angrily ._

 _She turned to look at him. "You thought what? That I would hold your hand through this?"_

 _"You came here with me. I thought... "_

 _Celia shook her head. "Sorry Phillip. You thought wrong!"_

 _"Cece. Look we'll go back to the firm. We'll work out a plan of action. Louis has been talking to the Golden Gate lawyer. We'll go back to the firm and see what he has come up with, " Harvey said._

 _She looked at him and pushed her lips together in a tight line. She exhaled deeply and raised her hand to let it flop by her side. "Lois I hope you have some good news," Harvey said as he entered the office with Celia and Phillip._

 _Louis looked at the three with a look of irritation. "Sorry I don't. They're insisting that you turn yourself in there and you have three days to do it before they put out a warrant."_

 _" Dammit. They weren't willing to compromise at all? " Harvey asked._

 _"No. I spoke to their lawyer. He's playing hardball, " Louis replied._

 _"Who is it?" asked Celia._

 _"Some douchbag called Peter Lyod, " Louis said to her. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly when she heard the name._

 _"Shit!" exclaimed Phillip glancing at Celia._

 _"You know him?" asked Louis._

 _"Yeah he's the best fucking lawyer in San Francisco. Celia worked for him. She was also eng.. "_

 _"I was engaged to him long before I worked for him. I went to work there after I left here that time, "replied Celia. She and Harvey exchanged glances._

 _"That's good!" Louis said._

 _"How is that good?" asked Celia._

 _"You can use your..."_

 _"I am NOT going to use my personal history with Peter to get him out this! " she exclaimed._

 _"Hold on. That's not a bad idea, " Harvey said._

 _"No.I won't do it," Celia said as she walked over to the door of the office. "This has nothing to do with me! "_

 _"Harvey and I are going to work on this. Peter Lyod may be the best fucking lawyer in San Francisco but we are the best goddamn lawyers in New York City! " Louis said_

 _/\\\\\_

 _She stared out the window of Harvey's office. One of her hands absentmindedly tapped one of the basketballs on the windowsill. She could barely make out the people on the sidewalk 50 floors below. The famous yellow cabs were like insects snaking their way through the city. Life moved at a fast pace in New York City. It moved even faster on the 50th floor of Zane Specter Litt Wheeler Williams. But she felt like she was drowning in mud and she was watching from the outside._

 _Harvey entered his office and saw her standing over by the window. "Hey you once told me you would get me an autographed puck of Wayne Gretsky. "_

 _She smiled as she turned around to face him. "And you told me you wanted William Shatner's autograph. Apparently Captain Kirk is the man."_

 _"He is the man! " smirked Harvey._

 _"Once a trekkie..." She started to say. " Always a trekkie, " Harvey finished. The two smiled at each other but Celia sighed as she sat down on the black leather couch. Harvey sat on the chair beside her. "Hey what's going on in that head of yours?"_

 _"You don't wanna know, " she replied._

 _"You're angry!"_

 _"Of course I am angry Harvey. He's destroyed everything. I can't..."_

 _"He needs you Celia."_

 _She shook her head but didn't say anything._

 _"Louis and Phillip are going through the financials. I spoke to Peter. They want him back in San Francisco as soon as possible. We agreed on a neutral place for the handover... "_

 _"You mean for when they arrest him, " replied Celia._

 _Harvey nodded. "And me and Louis will be there every step of the way. "_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Why what? " asked Harvey._

 _"Why are you doing this? Why are you helping him? "_

 _Harvey smiled at her and took her hand. "Because you love him. Because you're family and I care about you."_

 _"Harvey. The California State Bar has approved your license application." Donna said coming into the room. "You're good to practice there for a month. "_

 _"It will need to be renewed if this process goes on for longer than a month, " replied Harvey standing up and taking the paperwork from her._

 _"Do you think it will?" asked Celia._

 _"We don't know how long it will take Cece. Once he is arraigned the judge will set the date for the trial. We're gonna put in a motion for change of venue which could slow down the process all together. Plus there will be discovery, depositions. But that stuff can be done here. "_

 _Celia nodded. "Thanks Harvey."_

 _"Phillip told me to tell you that he will be down in the lobby when he is done with Louis," Donna said._

 _Celia rolled her eyes with a sigh. "Ok."_

 _" I'll call you later when we have a definitive plan in place, " Harvey said._

 _He watched as Celia left the room and then he sat down at his desk with a sigh. Donna looked at him as he swivelled his chair to face the window._

 _"What is it?"_

 _Harvey turned his chair back again. "What do you mean? "_

 _"I know that look. You're worried, " replied Donna._

 _"Peter Lyod said something to me. He says they don't believe she didn't know about it."_

 _" Harvey. It's Celia. Course she didn't have anything to do with it. That's just crazy! "_

 _"She's kept things from me remember?"_

 _"That was different Harvey and you know it, "replied Donna with a small laugh._

 _"I hope you're right. I really do, " Harvey said picking up a file._

 _/\\\\\_

 _Celia watched the numbers of the floors decrease as the elevator reached the lobby. The doors opened and she stepped out. She saw him immediately. He was leaning up against the rails of the escalator with his phone in his hand. The two stared at each other in silence for a moment before he stepped forward with his hand outstretched. Her brow furrowed as she looked at it._

 _"Let's go home and talk about this," he said. She took a deep breath but took his hand and they walked out together._

 _They didn't speak a word until they got to her apartment._

 _"I'm sorry, " he said as she busied herself in the kitchen._

 _She placed her hands on the counter and lowered her head. "Why? That's what I don't understand. Why would you do it?"_

 _Philip leaned against the wall beside her. "I did it for us."_

 _She raised her head to look at him. "You keep saying that. YOU didn't do this for anyone but yourself. "_

 _"That's not true."_

 _"I don't know you anymore Phillip." She pushed her hands through her hair as she leaned against the counter._

 _"Don't say that honey. I'm the same man I was last week! "_

 _"Yeah and now you are about to go to prison!" she exclaimed with a sarcastic laugh. She pushed past him and walked into the living room._

 _"I need you. I can't lose you." his voice started to break as he followed her in. He sat on the couch with his head in his hands. Celia stood in front of him as he started to sob. Tears came to her eyes as she sat beside him. Putting her arm around his neck he sobbed into her lap. After a minute he lifted his head and gazed at her. He stroked her cheek wiping the wetness of her tears on them. He held her head in his hands as he leaned into kiss her. She responded hungrily as they both kissed each other frantically. She moaned as his mouth sucked on her neck. He pushed her back on the couch and pulled down her bra. He took one of her nipples in his mouth and sucked on it hard. She groaned as his other hand reached into her panties and pulled them down. He could feel how aroused she was as he slipped two fingers inside her. Unbuckling his belt and pulling down his pants he entered her and she crIed out as he thrust hard and fast._

 _Sunlight streamed in the window the following morning. Celia sat at the table staring at her phone. She bit on her fingernail as she read the text from Harvey. Phillip came out of the bedroom. He came up behind her and nuzzled on her neck. She sighed and pushed him away._

 _"What are you doing? I thought..." He started to say._

 _"You thought once I let you into my bed that everything would be ok? "_

 _"Cece. Please don't do this!"_

 _She picked up her cellphone and waved it at him. "Text from Harvey. They want you back in San Francisco by tomorrow."_

 _Phillip lowered his head as he absorbed the news. "Are you coming back with me?"_

 _"I don't know Phillip."_

 _"I'd better get my flight booked then, " replied Phillip._

 _"I already booked it this morning. You're on the 7.30pm flight this evening. With the time difference you will be there at 10.30pm. Your arraignment is scheduled for 9am tomorrow. "_

 _Phillip sat back in his chair and looked at her. "So that's it then."_

 _/\\\\\_

 _The flight back to San Francisco was pretty uneventful. Harvey sat beside Celia who barely spoke a word to him or Phillip for the 6 hour flight. Harvey read the newspaper and watched 3 movies in a row. Phillip looked really nervous as they disembarked the plane. He puffed his cheeks out as Celia walked ahead of them. A taxi took them back to the boathouse. Celia paced the floor while Phillip kept an eye on the clock. Harvey sat at the table. The tension in the house was unbearable. Like one of them was about to explode. The sound of the ticking clock grew louder with every passing second. A fog horn sounded in the distance._

 _Then they heard it. A knock on the door. Celia jumped even though they had been expecting it. Harvey stood up to answer it. Her heart pounded in her chest as she watched 3 policemen enter her home._

 _"Phillip Hollingsworth, you are under arrest for embezzlement and fraud," one said as he placed Phillip 's arms behind his back. The cold metal of the handcuffs clicked shut. The sound seemed a lot louder than expected._

 _Another read him his rights. The words seemed like they were under water._

 _"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you? "_

 _But Phillip 's voice was barely audible as he lowered his head and said yes_

 _Celia's mouth went dry and her breath caught in her throat. Black spots distorted her vision. She brought her hand up to her mouth as she tried to catch her breath but couldn't. A strangled noise came out of her mouth as her knees buckled from under her and she collapsed to the floor. She vaguely recognised the people rushing to her. "I can't breath."_

 _"Celia. You're having a panic attack," Harvey said as he knelt down in front of her . He put his hands on her shoulders. "You need to breathe. Long deep breaths. Don't let it control you."_

 _"We need to call a doctor," one of the police officers said._

 _"She doesn't need a doctor," replied Harvey stroking her hair. "Just breathe through it."_

 _"Cece!" Phillip exclaimed as he watched her. He took a step forward but the cop beside him held him back._

 _"Let me go!" exclaimed Phillip pushing against the cop._

 _Harvey looked up to see what was going on. "Get him out of here!"_

 _"Cece," yelled Phillip as he was taken out of the house._

 _Harvey turned his attention back to the blonde woman. One of the other cops had given her a glass of water. She had her head in her hands as she rocked back and forth. He took her hands away from her head and placed his hands on her shoulders again. "Celia look at me."_

 _She raised her head and stared vacantly at him. He pulled her into an embrace and he stroked her hair as she rocked against him. They remained like that for a minute or two before he pulled away and held her face with both hands. "I have to go to the precinct. This officer will stay with you. "_

 _Celia swallowed. "No. I'll be fine. He doesn't need to stay with me." She sniffed and started to get up. Harvey and the cop helped her to her feet._

 _"I don't mind staying with Mrs Hollingsworth," the cop said._

 _She gave him a grateful smile. "I 've taken up enough of your time. You don't need to stay."_

 _The cop nodded as Harvey kissed the top of her head. "Call me if you need me. I shouldn't be too long. "_

 _Celia nodded as she watched the two leave the house. She lay down on the couch and curled up in the fetal position._

 _/\\\\\_

 _The courtroom was just filling up as Harvey and Phillip sat at the table. Phillip glanced back at the entrance. "Is she coming? "_

 _"She text earlier to say she wasn't. She said she didn't want to watch, " replied Harvey._

 _Phillip didn't answer but stared as a dark haired man who had just entered the court room and sat down at the table "That's Peter Lyod," he said in a low voice to Harvey._

 _Harvey glanced over at the other man and nodded his head slightly in acknowledgement._

 _"All rise for the honourable Judge Frain. This court is now in session." The baliff announced the arrival of the presiding judge. She was a small woman in her 50's. Her greying hair was tied back giving her a school teacher look. The court room stood as she took her place._

 _She read through some paperwork in front of her and looked over at Harvey and Phillip._

 _"It seems we have an out of town visitor. Please introduce yourself to the court, " she said to Harvey._

 _Harvey cleared his throat as he stood up. "Harvey Spector for the defence your honour."_

 _"Well Mr Spector. Now that that we have our introductions out of the way I just want to make it clear to you that I am aware of your reputation in New York and that we do things differently here in court in San Francisco. Do you understand? "_

 _"Yes your honour."_

 _" Good, " replied the judge. "Once we understand each other we will get along fine." Turning her attention to the the opposite table. Peter stood up. "Peter Lyod, special prosecutor for the city."_

 _"Mr Lyod. Do you have the paperwork in order? "_

 _"Yes your honour," he replied as he handed the baliff the file._

 _The judge glanced down at the file and quickly read through it. She looked down at Phillip. "Mr Hollingsworth. You have been charged with 7 counts of embezzlement from Golden Gate Foods to the tune of $50 million, 2 counts of fraud and 1 count of obstruction of justice. I am sure you are very aware of the seriousness of this crime. How do you plead? "_

 _Phillip shook as he stood up. "Guilty. "_

 _"Your Honor 2 days ago we were informed by Mr Lyod's office that the total amounted to $31 million. Today it's $50 million. If it pleases the court I'd like an explanation on how this number suddenly went up in the interim. "_

 _"It's simple Mr Specter. We just had the accounts forensically examined. Whether it's $31 million or $50 million a crime was still committed! " replied Peter._

 _"Your honour we have not seen these updated accounts or have them independently verified. "_

 _"Mr Lyod. Please hand over these accounts by the end of the day, " the judge said directing her eyes at Peter._

 _"Yes your Honour."_

 _"Now is there any other issue we need to deal with before we proceed? "_

 _Harvey stood up. "Your Honour we would like to enter a motion for change of venue. The defendant 's primary address is in New York. "_

 _"But the crime was committed in California," interrupted Peter._

 _"I don't see how a change of venue will affect the outcome. Motion denied. We move onto the issue of bail. "_

 _"Motion to request a denial of bail. We believe the defendant to be a flight risk," Peter handed the bailiff another file.,_

 _"Bullshit," replied Harvey._

 _"Mr Spector. That type of language may be allowed in the courts in New York but not in my court. Watch your language. "_

 _"Yes Your Honor. My client has cooperated fully with this investigation. He turned himself over voluntarily. He's not a flight risk, " Harvey said._

 _"I would be inclined to agree. He has cooperated fully Mr Lyod. I will be granting bail for the amount of $1million. As Mr Hollingsworth has pleaded guilty I am setting the sentencing hearing for the 25th of this month. 3 weeks from today. If you have any discovery or depositions to take place I will hear it then. I would suggest that you mutually agree on the location before that date. And one last thing. Mr Hollingsworth will be required to wear an electronic tag on his ankle while he is out on bail. This electronic tag has a range of 30km. He will need to present himself at the 4th precinct in Sausalito. if he breaks the tag range or doesn't present himself a warrant will be put out for hie arrest. "_

 _"One last thing your honour. Motion to have Mr Hollingsworth's assets frozen, " Peter stood up with another file._

 _"Motion granted. Court is adjourned until the 25th."_

 _And with that the judge got up and left the court room. Harvey watched as a court official took Phillip to an anti room so that he could be fitted for an electronic tag._

 _Peter looked over at Harvey as he placed some documents into his briefcase. "I have to say it really is something to meet the legendary Harvey Spector."_

 _"Harvey, I realize you and Celia are heading back to New York in the morning but I really want to depose her before she goes."_

 _"You really think she knew about with this? " Harvey asked as he leaned against the table._

 _"I've prosecuted dozens of these cases. In the majority the spouse knew something about it, " replied Peter._

 _"Yeah but it's Celia..."_

 _"I know. " Peter glanced at Harvey. "You haven't told her about this. Have you? "_

 _"No I haven't. She's really not handling this very well."_

 _Peter picked up his briefcase. "I know. I read the police report. " He was silent for a moment. "I have business in New York in a couple of days. We'll depose her then."_

 _Harvey nodded and left the court room. Peter picked up his cellphone and dialled a number._

 _"Mayberry Investigating Services. Alice Mayberry speaking," a female voice said over the line._

 _"Alice it's Peter. I need you to do something for me, " replied Peter._

 _"Sure thing Peter. What is it? How did it go in court with Celia's husband? That really is a shock! "_

 _"I want you to do some digging for me. See what you come up with," Peter said not wanting into get into a gossip session._

 _" do you want me to investigate? "_

 _"Celia," Peter replied._

 _There was silence on the other end of the line. "Celia? Are you sure? "_

 _"Yes and do me a background check on Harvey Spector. "_

 _"Ok. Consider it done! "_

 _/\\\\\_

 _Celia 's hand shook as she poured herself a glass of wine. She steadied her hand as she glanced up at the clock and then stared out the window. She heard a car door bang and then voices in the hallway. Phillip and Harvey were back. Harvey had called her to let her know the outcome of the arraignment. She turned to see the two men standing behind her at the door. Phillip looked like he had been through the ringer. His hair was disheveled and his tie was loosened._

 _He took a step forward. "Celia..."_

 _"I don't want to hear it Phillip," Celia said angrily ._

 _"I made a mistake Cece."_

 _The blonde woman pursed her lips together and glanced at Harvey who was looking uncomfortable. "A mistake? You like lost $50 million. You've thrown away our future! "_

 _Phillip took another step forward but Celia took a step back. "I did it for us."_

 _She shook her head. "No Phillip. You did this for yourself and didn't think of the consequences. Not only did you break the law... you compromised me! "_

 _He stared at her in disbelief. "You?"_

 _"Yes me. I am a judge. How is it going to look if you go to prison? This could cost me my career! "_

 _Harvey watched the exchange between them and felt that he shouldn't be there so he quietly went out the back door._

 _"You are a judge back in New York. No one is going to know back there."_

 _Celia laughed sarcastically. "Of course they will know Phillip. You know I thought you were having an affair. "_

 _Phillip looked to the ground. "I love you Cece."_

 _Celia shook her head. "I can't forgive you."_

 _"Cece please..." Phillip stepped even closer to her._

 _"No. Get out. GET OUT !" She picked up the bottle of wine and threw it his direction. It smashed against the wall and red wine dribbled down the wall and pooled onto the floor. Phillip stared at the broken bottle and then at her. He lowered his head and walked out._

 _/\\\\\_

 _Harvey walked down the beach. Celia was sitting on the sand with her arms wrapped around her knees watching the surf roll against the sand._

 _"Mind if I sit?" He asked ._

 _"Be my guest," she replied as he took off his jacket and laid it on the sand to sit on it._

 _"Sorry I was such a drama queen last night," she said turning her head to look at him._

 _"Don't worry. It happens to the best of us, " he replied. "I need to tell you something. "_

 _"What?"_

 _" The prosecution don't believe you knew nothing about it. They want to depose you. "_

 _She jumped to her feet. "What? I didn't know anything about it! "_

 _Harvey got to his feet. "I know and that's what I told them but they want to ask you themselves. "_

 _"I'll go and see Peter. He'll tell them!"_

 _She started to walk away but Harvey grabbed her arm. "Celia you can't do that! "_

 _"Why NOT? Peter knows me. He knows..."_

 _" Because you are not allowed to...and Peter thinks it...he is the one who said it to me.. "_

 _Celia stared at him in disbelief. "Peter thinks I knew? "_

 _Harvey nodded as she ran her hand through her hair. "I don't believe you!"_

 _"I'm sorry Cece."_

 _She looked at him and shook her head. "What about you? Do you believe me? "_

 _Harvey regarded her for a minute. "Celia. If you have anything to tell me you need to tell me now. "_

 _She pushed her lips together as she turned to walk away from him. She took a few steps before looking back at him. "I don't."_

 _To be continued_


	14. Chapter 14

_Author Notes:-_

 _Timeline :- Season 8. Lots of flashbacks which go back and forth. The next couple of chapters will be in flashback before we go back to the present._

 _Summary:- An unexpected series of events exposes dangerous secrets putting friendships and careers on the line_

 _/\\\\\_

 _Peter Lyod sat at his desk going through some paperwork. He wearily rubbed his eyes and checked his watch He was due to get the red eye to New York in a couple of hours. The deposition was scheduled for 10 am in the morning at the offices of the impressive sounding Zane Specter Litt Wheeler Williams. Who needs 5 names on a wall he wondered. He sat back in his chair and wondered why he had agreed to take on this case in the first place. His friendship with Lucas Benson, the CEO of Golden Gate Foods, went back a long way. He didn't like Phillip Hollingsworth. Thought he was a smarmy asshole. He was surprised Celia had married him after only dating for a short length of time. It wasn't like her to be so impulsive._

 _"He won't make you happy," he remembered saying to her when she gave him the news that they had gotten married. But she had laughed it off and asked him to be happy for her. Peter hadn't been all that shocked when he heard about Philip's embezzlement. But he had a hard time believing that Celia knew about it. But Lucas Benson was adamant that people had to pay for the damage and loss done to his business._

 _"Knock, knock," a female voice brought him out of his thoughts. He looked up to see Alice Mayberry, his private investigator standing at the door. She was an attractive brunette in her 30's. He'd known her for years and trusted her implicitly to investigate every angle._

 _"Hey," he smiled at her._

 _"You look tired. Been burning the midnight oil much?" she replied ._

 _"Aww it's this case... " he sighed._

 _"I know ." She gave him a sympathetic smile._

 _"Turn up anything in your investigation?"_

 _"Actually I did, " she replied pulling a bundle of files out off her briefcase._

 _"What you got?"_

 _She handed him the thickest folder first. "Some light reading for your flight. Harvey Specter's dossier. "_

 _"This should be interesting."_

 _She handed him the next manila folder. "This is her testimony in a fraud case in New York a couple of years ago. I think you might find the last page particularly interesting. "_

 _He opened the folder and turned to the last page. He looked back up at Alice with a look of confusion._

 _"I take it you didn't know about that? "_

 _"No I didn't ," he replied. "Explains a lot though. " He was silent for a moment. "Do me a favour. Find out what you can about this fraud case. "_

 _"Will do," replied Alice handing him another two files. "Her phone records. I've highlighted the most pertinent calls... "_

 _"Did you get a subpoena for them?" Peter asked with a grin._

 _"I have my sources, " she replied with a wink. She handed him another document. "And there is this."_

 _Peter looked at the document and then back up at Alice with a look of shock. "Holy shit! The timeline fits. "_

 _"It does."_

 _Peter leaned forward in his chair. His hands covered his mouth as he looked back down at the document on his desk._

 _"Are you sure you want to use these in the deposition though?"_

 _"I have to Alice."_

 _/\\\\\_

 _It was one of those days where the rain was relentless. For three days it had been raining. It bounced off the sidewalk, yellow cabs flew by occasionally driving through large puddles splashing irate passersby. People hurried everywhere to get out of the rain and seemed less gracious about everything. Various sized umbrellas got in the way of everything. The rain befitted Celia's mood as she entered the building which housed the judge's office which was adjacent to the courthouse. She had been summoned to a meeting with her immediate superior Judge John Harris. She was pretty sure what it was about. Her boss's secretary gave her a sympathetic smile as she sat on a chair outside his office_

 _The door opened and the white haired Judge beckoned her to come in. Celia let out a sigh as she followed him in the office._

 _"Celia, sit down please, " the judge smiled at her. "I've asked Judge Lancaster to join us. She should be here in a minute. "_

 _"That rain is really coming down," Judge Harris said to her as she sat down in front of him. Celia nodded and gave him a small smile._

 _"Sorry I'm late. Celia, it's good to see you, " Judge Karen Lancaster said as she came through the door. She was in her early 50's with short brown hair. She sat down beside Harris and put on her glasses as she placed a file on the desk._

 _"Celia, we asked you here today because we are aware of the ongoing situation with your husband..."Harris started to say._

 _"And I just want to assure you that it won't affect my work. I am 100% committed to providing the best service possible to the city, " Celia interrupted._

 _Karen Lancaster smiled at her. "That's good to hear but we feel that it would be best if you took a leave of absence. "_

 _"Karen. I don't need to take a leave of absence. I told you it won't affect my work! I can't take a leave of absence. I have 7 upcoming cases on the docket."_

 _"They will be reassigned, " Karen replied in a matter of fact tone._

 _"Celia, we just want to let you know that we are here to support you. But we can't have a judge on the bench whose character has been called into question by this situation, " Harris said to her._

 _Celia sat back in the chair as she looked at the two people in front of her. "Who called my character into question?"_

 _Karen opened the file in front of her. "We have examined your case history over the last 2 years. While some of your decisions have been on the ball there are others that quite frankly mystify me."_

 _Celia frowned as she looked at the other woman. "Any decisions I made on ANY case were done so in accordance with the law. "_

 _"And then of course there was your testimony in the Mike Ross Fraud case... "_

 _"I was hired as a consultant for that case. My testimony was factual. The confidentiality document was waived and placed into public record. Mike Ross is now a member of the bar working in his own firm in Seattle and doing quite well for himself. "_

 _"Ok," replied Karen. "The main issue still remains. We can't have a judge on the bench..."_

 _"Yes I know," replied Celia raising her hand and dropped it in her lap. "How long do I need to take this "leave of absence " for? "_

 _"As long as necessary. The people in this building will be told it's for personal reasons, " replied Harris. "Come back and see us in a month and we will review the situation. "_

 _Celia nodded and stood up. She walked towards the door and turned around. "I'll have my desk cleared out by the end of the day. "_

 _"Good luck Celia, " Harris said as she left the room._

 _Celia didn't know how she was so calm as she walked to her office. Her secretary Gloria stood up immediately and followed her into the office. She was in her 20's with dyed flame red hair and a silver nose ring which was not approved of by the more conservative judges in the building. They had become good friends and they both had a passion for Ice Hockey._

 _"What happened?" Gloria asked._

 _"Leave of absence," scoffed Celia. "But it's really a suspension."_

 _"They're assholes," replied Gloria. "I'm sorry."_

 _Celia smiled at the other woman. "They are and thank you."_

 _"I'll get some boxes for your stuff," Gloria said as she left the room._

 _Celia nodded as she took her law degree off the wall. Her cellphone began to buzz and when she picked it up she saw that it was Harvey calling._

 _"Peter has pushed back the deposition till this afternoon," Harvey said down the line._

 _"Does it have to be today?" sighed Celia._

 _"What's wrong?" Harvey asked hearing the resignation in her voice._

 _"I've been asked to take a leave of absence."_

 _"I'm sorry Cece. Look... let's get the deposition over with. Can you be here for 2pm? " Harvey asked._

 _"Yeah I got nothing else to do," replied Celia. She disconnected the call. Picking up her hockey stick behind her she opened her desk drawer. She gasped when she saw the framed picture of her and Phillip on their wedding day._

 _She picked it up and hurled it across the room yelling "Sonofabitch!" It smashed against the wall just as Gloria came back into the room_

 _Gloria looked at the broken picture frame and then at Celia holding the hockey stick in her hand._

 _"Don't worry. I wasn't about to trash the place, " she said with a small laugh._

 _"Wouldn't blame you if you did, " replied Gloria grabbing a dustpan and brush from outside._

 _"You don't have to that, " she said as the other woman started to sweep up the broken glass._

 _"If I don't the next person in here will probably be old man Corey and you know how doddery he is, " Gloria said with a sniff. She picked up the photo and handed it to Celia. "You probably don't want this. "_

 _Celia glanced at the photo. "You're right I don't." She ripped up the photo and threw it into the trashcan._

 _"Are you still going to the sentencing hearing?". Gloria asked._

 _"Only to see him being locked away."_

 _Gloria sniffed again. "I'm going to miss you! "_

 _Celia smiled at the younger woman. "I'll be back. They can't make me take a leave of absence forever. Besides there will still be the game on Saturdays."_

 _/\\\\\_

 _Peter was shown to the large conference room of Zane Specter Litt Wheeler Williams. He had a few hours rest in his hotel before he went over the questions he wanted to ask Celia at the deposition._

 _"Hello Peter."_

 _He turned from the window to see Celia standing by the doorway._

 _"Quite an impressive operation this is. Makes you wonder why you left here to come work for me all those years ago," replied Peter._

 _"Harvey is on a conference call. He should be here soon, " Celia said leaning against a chair. "How was the flight?"_

 _" Long, " replied Peter._

 _"Are you in the city for a while. Maybe we could get dinner? "_

 _"For old times sake?" Peter asked._

 _"Peter..." Celia started to say before being interrupted by Harvey as he came into the room._

 _"Ok let's get this done," he said as he and Celia sat opposite Peter at the table. They waited as he set the video camera up._

 _"Please state your full name for the record, "Peter said as he opened a legal pad in front of him._

 _" Celia Catherine Laurence, " she replied._

 _"I want to remind you that you are under oath."_

 _"I am aware of that," she said._

 _"Did you know about your husband 's embezzlement? " Peter asked._

 _"No I didn't."_

 _"Phillip 's embezzlement from Golden Gate Foods goes back 3 years. You are saying he never said anything to you while you were dating? "_

 _"Yes. We only started seeing each other last year."_

 _"That's right. You got married 6 weeks after you started dating. When you returned to San Francisco after spending 5 months in New York."_

 _" Yes that's correct. "_

 _"Where you involved with him before that? "_

 _Celia felt Harvey's eyes on her. "We had dinner once before I came to New York."_

 _" Dinner? So the whole time you were working in New York you had no contact with him? "_

 _"I had no contact with him."_

 _Peter glanced at her and pulled out one of the documents Janet had given him. "My investigator pulled your phone records... ". He pushed the document over to her. Harvey picked it up and looked through the pages._

 _"You had Janet investigate me?" Celia asked incredulously._

 _"Your phone records show a number of calls made to your now husband's number. Are you still going to say you had no contact with him?"_

 _"There was no physical contact with him. I called him twice, " replied Celia._

 _"So you had dinner with the guy and called him twice. What did you talk about?"_

 _"I don't remember."_

 _Peter raised his eyebrows at her as Harvey placed the sheets of paper back on the table with a stony look on hie face. "You don't remember?"_

 _"I called him to say hello. I don't remember the specifics of the conversation. "_

 _"You spoke to the guy for over an hour and you don't remember the conversation? Where you talking about the weather? The Rangers making the play offs? Or where you having phone sex with the guy? "_

 _Celia exhaled sharply and pushed the document back to Peter. "This is bullshit!"_

 _"No Celia. What's bullshit is that you can't remember the details of a phone conversation you had with your soon to be husband! Did he mention the money to you? "_

 _Celia shook her head. "No he didn't."_

 _Peter regarded her for a moment. "We had the accounts forensically examined again after Mr Specter here demanded we turn them over. Philip kept good records. There was a significant discrepancy."_

 _"How much of a discrepancy?" Harvey asked._

 _"$160,000 give or take is missing. Did Phillip give it to you? "_

 _"No he didn't, " replied Celia._

 _Peter pulled out the other document he had received. "I think you are lying. This is evidence of a wire transfer to the amount of $155,000 from a numbered account to you. Further evidence of a withdrawal made by you on the 23rd June. Which coincidentally was made the day before Anita Gibbs from the US Attorney's office subpoened you as a witness for the Michael Ross fraud trial. "_

 _"Let me see that," demanded Harvey. His voice was calm but he was seething inside as Peter pushed the document over to him._

 _Celia shifted in her seat again as her mouth went dry. She took a sip of water as she tried to gather her thoughts together. "That money was a donation. It didn't come Phillip. I donated it to the City Hospital Charity. " She was aware of the look that Harvey was giving her. He was leaning forward with his thumb rubbing his top lip._

 _"I have a copy of the receipt of the donation you made to the City Hospital. So who donated the money to you?"_

 _Celia glanced at Harvey. "It was an anonymous donation."_

 _"So a mysterious benefactor sends you $155,000. For what reason?"_

 _"I am active in fundraising for the City Hospital. I often get donations or sponsorships from companies... "_

 _"But you don't know who this mysterious money giver was?"_

 _"No," she replied._

 _"I don't believe you. You are lying under oath Celia. Phillip gave you that money. "_

 _She shook her head as her mouth formed a tight line. "He didn't!" Her voice raised slightly_

 _"In the majority of embezzlement cases the spouse knows something about it. In cases where the spouse doesn't know they usually file for divorce soon after. You haven't filed for divorce yet. Why is that?"_

 _"I just haven't," shrugged Celia._

 _"Is it because there is a secret account somewhere off shore. Somewhere like the Cayman Islands. Do you have a trip there planned? You get to keep the money. You wouldn't get it if you were divorced. Or where you waiting for the right amount of time to divorce your husband and still get the money? Are you really that greedy? "_

 _"No!" exclaimed Celia. "That's not true!_

 _"Your a sellout Celia," Peter said as he gathered all the documents in front of him._

 _"No Peter. You are the sellout. All that talk when were in Law School about you wanting to give back and set up a legal clinic to help the needy and you end up working as a prosecutor. What the hell happened to you?"_

 _"What the hell happened to you?" countered Peter_

 _"All right. That's enough. This deposition is over!" Harvey interjected. "We'll take this up another time."_

 _She watched as Peter left the room. "Harvey..." She started to say only to see the look of fury on his face as he stood up._

 _"My office NOW!" His voice was low but filled with anger. He strode out of the room in the direction of his office. She let out a sigh but followed him._

 _/\\\\\_

 _"Care to explain?" Harvey demanded as she entered his office. She closed the door as he stood in the center of the room. "I asked you if there was anything you needed to tell me and you said no. Why did you lie?"_

 _"I didn't lie. I didn't think... "_

 _"You didn't think they would find out about the $155,000? Where did you get it? Come clean right the hell now!" A muscle tensed in Harvey 's jaw as he looked at her. "You don't want to tell me that's fine but get out of my office!"_

 _"Harvey! It's complicated... " exclaimed Celia._

 _"Shut up!" he yelled. "I told you to get out!"_

 _She paused at the door for a moment but he had turned his back to her looking out the window._

 _\\\\\/_

 _"Harvey, whatever she has done she doesn't deserve been spoken to like that, " Donna said as she came into the office. She had heard the whole conversation through the intercom that still connected their offices._

 _"Donna. I don't wanna hear it. She has lied to me over and over again, " Harvey said as he turned around._

 _"Did you ever stop to think that maybe she has good reason?"_

 _"Why are you even defending her Donna?"_

 _"Someone has to Harvey!" exclaimed Donna. "She's my friend. Ok. Sometimes her judgment isn't the best when it comes to some things but..._

 _"I don't know why I even took this case! Anyone else did what he did I wouldn't touch it with a 10 foot barge pole. "_

 _"You took it because you care about her Harvey, " replied Donna. "Think about what she did for you all those years ago with Hardman. She protected you. She protected you again when Anita Gibbs called her to testify at Mike's trial even though she risked exposing her own secret because of the position you put her in. "_

 _"Well she is obviously protecting someone this time and if it's not Phillip then who the hell is it?" Harvey asked._

 _"I don't know Harvey, " Donna sighed as she walked towards the door. "But try being less angry with her and maybe that way she will open up."_

 _"Hope your right Donna. I really do, " Harvey said as he sat down in his chair._

 _/\\\\\\\_

 _Harvey stood in front of the big glass window in his apartment. The twinkling lights of the Manhattan skyline at night was something he always enjoyed but tonight he just stared out the window. A glass of Macellan 18 in his hand remained untouched. The lights were on low, his father's jazz played softly in the background and the fire created a warm glow in his living room. An insistent rapping on his door brought him out of his reverie. He put the glass of scotch down on the kitchen island and opened the door to see Celia standing there._

 _"Can I come in?"_

 _Harvey nodded and stood aside to let her in. She looked like she had been walking in the rain for some time. Her hair was plastered to her head and water dripped from her coat onto the wooden floor. She glanced down at the growing puddle as she took her coat off. She looked unsure where to put it until Harvey took it from her and hung it in the guest bathroom. he gave her a towel to dry her hair with._

 _"Drink?" he asked as he picked up the glass he had earlier._

 _"Yes please, " she replied looking around the apartment. "I see you still have that sculpture. The cactus is new. "_

 _Harvey didn't respond as he handed her the drink. The two stood in silence as they both took a sip from their glass._

 _"So care to explain?" Harvey finally said._

 _"Phillip didn't give me the money. "_

 _Harvey let out a short laugh. "Sure looks that way! If you can't explain how you got it then you are implicated in your husband's crime and you are on your way to prison."_

 _Celia shifted onto one foot as she turned to look out the window. "I can't say."_

 _" Cece. This is serious. We're talking 10-15 in the state pen. "_

 _"Phillip didn't give it to me," Celia repeated._

 _"Goddamn it Celia I thought you were through keeping secrets from me! Where DID you get the money?" demanded Harvey. Celia turned from the window to face him. She folded her arms and looked down at the floor._

 _Harvey pushed his lips together as his jaw muscles tensed. He decided to try another tact with her. "I noticed the date that you made that donation was the day before Anita Gibbs called you to testify in Mike's trial. The day I came to you for a favor."_

 _Celia took another sip of the amber liquid from her glass. "Was it?"_

 _Harvey pushed his hand through his hair. "Cece. Quit being evasive. You weren't just worried about your secret coming out at the trial. You were worried that this would come out too!"_

 _Celia nodded. "Yes but.."_

 _" Wait a minute, " Harvey interrupted. "Did you really get together with Phillip after you went back to San Francisco or were you with him when we slept together?"_

 _"No Harvey. Phillip and I weren't together then. I told you that! "_

 _"At this point I don't know whether you are telling me the truth or not... You know what? We're done!" Harvey grabbed the glass from her hand before she could object and pushed her towards the door. "Out!"_

 _"Wait Harvey!" exclaimed Celia as he pushed her out the door and slammed it. She stood outside for a minute before she knocked on the door. "Harvey!"_

 _Harvey paced his apartment trying to ignore the pounding on the door and also knew he couldn't leave her out there as it would disturb his neighbors. He shook his head and pulled the door open._

 _"You better tell me the truth, " he said as she glared at him and pushed past him._

 _"If I tell you where I got the money from it puts Zane Specter Litt Williams Wheeler or whatever the hell you call yourself these days into a whole world of shit!"_

 _To be continued_


	15. Chapter 15

_Author Notes:-_

 _Timeline :- Season 8. Lots of flashbacks which go back and forth. The next couple of chapters will be in flashback before we go back to the present._

 _Summary:- An unexpected series of events exposes dangerous secrets putting friendships and careers on the line_

 _/\\\\\\\_

 _"If I tell you where I got the money from it puts Zane Specter Litt Williams Wheeler or whatever the hell you call yourself these days into a whole world of shit!"_

 _Harvey stared at her for a moment trying to absorb what she had just said. "What the hell are you talking about?"_

 _She walked past him and stood by the kitchen island. "You want the truth well here it is. You better buckle up because it's gonna be a bumpy ride." She hesitated before speaking the next words. "I got the money from Gavin Andrews. "_

 _Harvey slowly walked towards her. "Gavin Andrews? Starboard Airlines? He 's Alex's client. "_

 _Celia nodded. "Yes. And before that he was Samantha's. Your newest name partner. "_

 _"Samantha had something to do with this? " He sat on the stool beside her._

 _"She knew about it."_

 _/\\\\\_

 ** _Flashback - 2 years ago_**

 ** _"Motion denied"_**

 ** _Celia looked down at the courtroom as she banged her gavel. Samantha Wheeler had a look of irritation on her face as her client Gavin Andrews whispered furiously in her ear._**

 ** _"Ok, Ok," Celia heard Samantha say to him._**

 ** _"Your Honor," Samantha called as she stood up. "Denying this motion will result in a monopoly by Relativity Couriers. The cost of the loss of this shipping route for Starboard Airlines would be immense. We urge you to reconsider denying the motion to compel or at least bring into judicial review. "_**

 ** _"Counsellor, there is no evidence that the loss of this route by your company would result in a monopoly..._**

 ** _"Your Honor. I urge you to reconsider..."_**

 ** _"Ms Wheeler, unless you want to held in contempt of court I would suggest you hold off from arguing with me. Court dismissed. " Celia banged the gavel, rose from her seat and left the room. She really didn't like Samantha Wheeler. She thought that the lawyer was abrasive and full of herself._**

 ** _"Did you hear the news? " Gloria asked as Celia came back to her office._**

 ** _"I've been in court all day. I haven't heard any news?" She replied as Gloria followed her into the room. She could always rely on her secretary to provide her with the latest gossip. "What's up?"_**

 ** _"It's been all over the canteen upstairs. Mike Ross from Pearson Specter Litt was arrested for being a fraud! "_**

 ** _Celia turned sharply to look at the woman. "What?"_**

 ** _"Apparently he isn't really a lawyer! "_**

 ** _"That's not true Gloria," Celia said with a small laugh._**

 ** _"It is. Hey do you think that Hot Harvey knew about it? " Gloria had her own nicknames for the attorneys that passed through the courts._**

 ** _"I am sure that Hot...that Harvey knows nothing about it," Celia said._**

 ** _"They're saying he could go to jail. Anita Gibbs is the prosecuting attorney. "_**

 ** _Celia glanced at the other woman and realized that if Anita Gibbs was the prosecutor then it was bound to get dirty. She had heard stories of the dirty tricks that the Assistant US attorney pulled. She was not a woman to be messed with._**

 ** _Once Gloria left the room she switched on her laptop and read through the headlines relating to Mike. She really couldn't believe it. He was a very good lawyer. And Harvey's protege. She had a hard time believing that Harvey didn't know that Mike didn't go to Law School. She almost picked the phone up to call him but thought it was better off not to._**

 ** _"Your Honor?" Gloria poked her head in the door._**

 ** _"More gossip Gloria? " laughed Celia._**

 ** _"Samantha Wheeler is here to see you ."_**

 ** _Celia let out a sigh. "Send her in."_**

 ** _"You have 5 minutes," she said sitting down at her desk as Samantha entered the room._**

 ** _"Your Honor. What's it going to take to get that route?" The blonde attorney asked with a smirk._**

 ** _Celia smiled and picked up some paperwork on her desk. "If you are forcing me into making a decision based on threats Counselor it ain't gonna work."_**

 ** _"I'm asking nicely not making threats Celia, " replied Samantha._**

 ** _"From where I'm sitting it sure seemed like it, " Celia said. "And it 's "your honor". I will remind you that it's a crime to bribe a sitting judge. "_**

 ** _"I wasn't bribing...your honor. Bribery would imply money was offered...which isn't the case in this situation. "_**

 ** _" Coersion then. Which is also a crime, " Celia interrupted. "I can report you to the ethics board."_**

 ** _Samantha sat back in the chair and held her hands up. "I'm trying to represent my client to the best of my ability. I'm sure that when you were attorney you did what it took to get the best results for your clients. "_**

 ** _Celia glanced at the the other woman. "I did but it was always within the boundaries of the law."_**

 ** _"Within the boundaries of the law?" asked Samantha with a laugh. "I seriously doubt that."_**

 ** _"Funnily enough Counselor. That's the truth. Bending the rules to suits yourself is all well and good but one day all that rule bending will catch up you and bite you in the ass. " she watched as Samantha got to her feet. "Working in the grey as you do is going to have consequences."_**

 ** _Samantha paused at the door and turned around to look at the judge. "It must be so good to see the world through rose tinted glasses Celia. I wish I could do that but the world doesn't work that way. "_**

 ** _Celia let out a sigh as the lawyer went out the door. "_**

 _/\\\\\_

 _"So Samantha obviously didn't manage to persuade to overturn the motion that time, " Harvey said after Celia had recounted the conversation she had with her._

 _"Not that time, " replied Celia. "People that work in the grey don't realise that one day they'll have a price to pay."_

 _"People like me you mean, " Harvey said._

 _Celia shook her head. "I wasn't talking about you!"_

 _"Let me tell you something Cece. Samantha was right. The world can't be viewed through rose tinted glasses and for as long as I've known you...you've seen the world like that...I'm not saying it's a bad thing but sometimes you have to take those glasses off. "_

 _"Well those glasses are well and truly off now! " exclaimed Celia._

 _Harvey nodded. "They are and you're paying the price."_

 _Celia exhaled sharply. " And I can still go to prison. You think I'd look good in prison orange?"_

 _"You'd look good in anything," smirked Harvey._

 _Celia flushed slightly and smiled at him. "You're supposed to be coming up with a solution to this mess not trying some...line on me." She hit his arm lightly. "I'm a married woman remember? "_

 _"Ohh so you're going to use that now," teased Harvey._

 _"Peter asked me why I haven't filed for divorce yet...well the truth is...I don't why I haven't," she admitted._

 _"You haven't because you don't want to let go," replied Harvey._

 _"Maybe it's because I would be admitting that once again I failed in a relationship. "_

 _"Hey, you didn't fail in this relationship. He failed you. And don't ever blame yourself for his failure," Harvey leaned forward putting his hand on her shoulder._

 _"Do you ever wonder about us...what would have happened if I hadn't left all those years ago? "_

 _"I do...If things...if I...had been different it probably would have worked between us. But I was a different person back then. One thing I do know...we certainly wouldn't be here having this chat if you had stayed, " answered Harvey honestly. "Besides it wasn't all bad. We had some good times. "_

 _Celia smiled and toyed with the glass in front of her. "Yeah we did."_

 _"But I never once regretted any of it. Not one minute of it. "_

 _"Not even when I beat your ass at poker that time?" grinned Celia turning the stool to face him._

 _"That's because I let you win!" he laughed ._

 _"You didn't let me win! You were screwed from the beginning! " she giggled._

 _Harvey smiled as he watched her laugh. "It's good to see you laugh again."_

 _She looked down at the glass in her hand. "Haven't had much to laugh about lately."_

 _"Cece, the other night when you had that panic attack. You had it because you knew all of this would come out. "_

 _"No Harvey. I've been having them since I was a freshman in college. All that added pressure...I just learned how to control them...how did you know what to do? "_

 _Harvey was silent for a moment. "I started to get them a couple of years ago...they were the reason why I started to go see...a therapist. "_

 _"You mean Paula," smiled Celia._

 _"Yeah, " replied Harvey pouring himself another drink._

 _They were both silent for a moment. "You know the one thing that really sucks?" Harvey asked._

 _"What's that?"_

 _"We're almost out of scotch," He grinned showing her the bottle. There was about a third of it left._

 _"You mean you don't have an unlimited supply of Macallan?" She replied with mock horror._

 _"Fraid not," he said getting up and walking over to his drinks cabinet._

 _"You have really gone down in my estimation!"_

 _"I have Peachtree Shnapps for when Louis comes over." He peered in. "Vodka which I know you don't drink, Gin, A bottle of wine that came from Robert's vineyard which by all accounts tastes like shit. A 30 year old Macallan which will only be opened when I retire or get disbarred...whichever comes first..."_

 _"That's so depressing! " exclaimed Celia._

 _"I'm not going to get disbarred Cece!"_

 _"No I mean that you have nothing in your drinks cabinet. You're a rich high powered lawyer, " she teased._

 _"I didn't know you were going to come over and drink my booze! Plus I've been out of town and working late remember? I haven't had a chance to stock up. Don't worry...I can call a guy..."_

 _"That's ok then, " she grinned as he picked up his cellphone._

 _"In the meantime why don't I pour us another and you can continue telling me your story," he said sitting back down on the stool._

 _/\\\\\_

 _"_ _ **Judge Laurence."**_

 ** _Celia turned to see Gavin Andrews leaning against a wall on the steps of the courthouse. "Mr Andrews. I believe I told your attorney everything I needed to."_**

 ** _"She did but I am asking you now. What's it going to take? I want that route, " replied Gavin as he walked down the steps to her._**

 ** _"Mr Andrews. I'm sure there are plenty of other routes that your company can take. I'm sorry. I've made my decision," replied Celia._**

 ** _Gavin smirked. "Ok. Have dinner with me. "_**

 ** _"I don't socialise with people that come before me in the courtroom. And last time I checked you are married," replied Celia with a small laugh._**

 ** _"It's dinner. Not a date. Perhaps I can explain to you why this flying route is so important to me, " Gavin said moving close to her._**

 ** _Celia let out a long breath and glanced around her. She was curious as to why he was so determined to get this route. Any other time she would have remained steadfast in her ruling and not given in to anyone._**

 _/\\\\\_

 _"So you agreed to have dinner with him. That would have been seen as influencing your decision. You're not that naive Celia! "_

 _"I know. As soon as I got there I realized that," she sighed._

 _"Did you sleep with him?"_

 _"No!" exclaimed Celia with a look of revolt on her face. "He was all over me though. So I got up and left. "_

 _"Is that the truth? " Harvey asked._

 _"God's honest truth," replied Celia. "When I got home there was a report from my investigator about the viability of that route and he recommended that I overturn my decision. "_

 _"So that's what you did."_

 _" Yep. I informed Samantha of my decision the next morning. The next thing I knew there was an email from Gavin thanking me for last night and the ruling. He also sent a link which he said he wanted to show why the route was so important. When I clicked it on it there was photos of the two of us at the restaurant. And it looked like we were very cosy. "_

 _"I don't believe this! How could you let yourself get compromised like that!" Harvey looked like he was about to explode with anger._

 _"I made a mistake Harvey!"_

 _"What about the money?"_

 _Celia sighed. "About 5 minutes later I got another email informing that there had been a wire transfer for $155,000 made to an account that I use for the City Hospital Charity. "_

 _"So it looks like you accepted a bribe to overturn the verdict. Blackmails you in to staying quiet about it. "_

 _"Yes. He said that he would say that we were having an affair. I couldn't say anything. It would be his word against mine. "_

 _"You spoke to him after that? "_

 _"I went to see him," Celia replied._

 _/\\\\\_

 ** _Celia stepped out of the car and looked around the opulent surrounds of Gavin Andrews home. He was speaking to the gardener when he saw her. He glanced up at one of the windows in the house and frowned as he quickly walked over to her. He grabbed her arm and pushed her towards her car. "What the fuck are you doing here?" He whispered in an urgent tone._**

 ** _"Nice place you have," Celia replied. She handed him the envelope. "I can't accept this! "_**

 ** _Gavin smirked. "It's for a job well done. And don't even think about telling anyone because I will release those photos to the media. And they do look like we know each other very well. Almost intimately. "_**

 ** _"You son of a bitch! You set me up!" Celia hissed at him._**

 ** _"Keep your voice down. My wife is upstairs. She wouldn't be to happy to find out about our affair! " smirked Gavin. "Now good day. It has been a pleasure doing business with you. " He stroked her face with his finger._**

 ** _"What am I supposed to do with this money? "_**

 ** _Gavin pushed her into the car and shut the door. "Spend it. Donate it. I don't care. "_**

 _/\\\\\\\_

 _Harvey sat on the stool in silence._

 _"So I went to see Samantha and she said it was nothing to do with her and that it was my bed and that I should lie in it. So what else could I do but donate it to charity. It was dirty money and I didn't want it. "_

 _"So Samantha knew about it but did nothing," replied Harvey._

 _"I got the impression that once it got her the result that she wanted it didn't matter how it was achieved."_

 _"Celia. I am only going to ask you this once and I want the truth. Have you accepted a bribe before that or since?" Harvey asked putting his glass down._

 _"No I haven't," replied Celia._

 _"I never told you the reason why I left the DA's office. It was because I discovered Cameron Dennis had buried evidence in a case and he wanted me to cover it up. I talked to my dad and you know what he said? If you do It once then the more likely you will do it again. "_

 _" Well I haven't...Your dad was a very wise man, " she smiled. "I remember the day I met him in your office. "_

 _"Yeah you told him you didn't believe he was my father as he didn't have...what was that you said?"_

 _" I told him he didn't have a rod up his ass like his son, " smirked Celia pouring herself another scotch._

 _They both raised their glasses and tipped them off each other. The sound of the crystal making a little tinkle sound. "To Gordon."_

 _"He liked you. Loved the fact that you played hockey. He said you were one tough cookie, " chuckled Harvey. "What happened to you? You lost that spirit. You're not the same person who demanded to be made junior partner all those years ago. "_

 _"No one is the same person they were 10 years ago Harvey, " she replied taking another sip of the scotch._

 _"You were never one to be so cynical, "Harvey said._

 _Celia let out a laugh which sounded bitter to her ears. "Yeah well shit happens. "_

 _"I'll drink to that. " They clicked glasses again and settled into a comfortable silence. There was a knock on the door. "That will be the booze!"_

 _Celia became aware of the soft jazz playing in the background as Harvey went to answer the door. "That's your dad's music isn't it? " she asked when he came back with 2 bottles of Macallan 18 and a bottle of white wine._

 _" Yeah, " he replied setting down the bottles on the counter and walking over to the record player. "I got his master tapes a few years back and am in the process of converting them to vinyl."_

 _Celia followed him over. "Donna told me about Vic selling the record company. I'm sorry. "_

 _Harvey lowered his head. "Yeah. It was hard for me to accept but ultimately the best thing to do."_

 _"Harvey what are we going to do?, " she asked sitting down on the couch_

 _"I don't know what we can do Cece," Harvey said sitting down beside her._

 _Celia sat up straight suddenly and grabbed her phone. "Maybe there is! "_

 _"What ya got? " asked Harvey as he watched her press buttons on her phone._

 _"A way out. Just sent you something. I can't tell you about it but you can get Vanessa to investigate it. "_

 _"Ooh playing dirty now I see, " grinned Harvey._

 _"One must do such things to get one out of situations," replied Celia with a laugh._

 _She sat back on the couch with her hands in her lap. She let out a long sigh as she fidgeted with her phone._

 _"What's up?" asked Harvey ._

 _"My life's a mess. You got to college and Law School with all these hopes and dreams and then years later you wake up and your 40 years old and your life has become one big shitfest."_

 _Harvey looked at her. "So you're just going to sit there and feel sorry for yourself?"_

 _"No. I am going to sit here and continue to drink your booze!" she laughed._

 _"That's my girl!" smiled Harvey opening the wine and pouring her a glass. He sat back on the couch with his arm on the corner._

 _"No fear of you offering me any sympathy anyway, " she said turning her head to look at him._

 _"I'm not the sympathy or comfort type of guy, " he said putting his feet up on the couch._

 _A couple of hours later they were both sitting on the floor with their backs against the couch eating Chinese. They had discussed a range of options in relation to the case and eventually settled on one plan._

 _"This was pretty good," said Celia putting the carton back on the coffee table._

 _"It was, " Harvey agreed. "Best Chinese in the city! "_

 _He picked up the empty cartons and brought them over to the trash can in the sat back up on the couch._

 _"You're gone quiet, " he said sitting beside her._

 _"I'm comfortable, " she said as he pulled her closer into him. He put his arm around her and his thumb stroked her arm as she rested her head on his shoulder. He kissed her lightly on the head as she put her hands on her lap._

 _"My shoulder makes a great pillow, " he said._

 _She giggled as she felt the steady rise and fall of his breathing._

 _"You're not going to sleep on me are you? "_

 _"No," she said quietly. "So when do you think you will retire?"_

 _Harvey glanced at her with a puzzled look on his face. "Retire? Where did that come from? "_

 _"You must have thought about it at some stage?" she said raising her head off his shoulder and sitting back against the couch again._

 _"Can't ever see my self ever leaving the firm, " admitted Harvey._

 _Celia nodded. "Yeah you are probably right. I can see you still going in when you are 80 years old. Grey hair and a zimmer frame. More crotchety. Waving your zimmer frame in the air yelling "Goddamn this, Goddamn that! Where's my scotch?" She giggled._

 _"I don't sound like that! " he said in a sullen voice. "And for your information I am never getting older! "_

 _She leaned forward and whispered, "I hate to break it to you but you are old now! Look! You even have grey hairs! "_

 _"I do not!" he exclaimed indignantly. "And even if I did... You gave them to me!"_

 _"There's one there, old man," she pointed to the side of his head but he grabbed her arm. They locked eyes for a moment before he grinned wickedly. "You are so going to pay for that!" He reached down and tickled her waist making her laugh._

 _"No Harvey, please don't! Stop it, " She giggled as he continued tickling her. She managed to grab his arm but he pushed her back on the couch. Her breath hitched as he leaned over her and she looked up at him. Brown eyes staring into blue eyes. He still had a hold of her arm and his other hand pushed her hair from her face. His fingers lightly touching her skin. She lifted her head so that their lips were only inches apart. He smiled and kissed her forehead before leaving a trail of kisses from her ear all the way to the nape of her neck. Her breathing deepened as her hand gripped onto his back. She could feel his taut muscles under the t shirt he wore. His hand moved down to the swell of her breast as he moved his lips back up to hers and they kissed as her fingers went through his hair._

 _"Harvey. We can't do this!" Celia placing her hand on his chest._

 _"Why not? " he asked nibbling on her ear._

 _"We can't," she said sitting up. Harvey leaned on his elbow as he watched her straighten herself out._

 _"I should go!" she said as she stood up and picked up her phone and purse._

 _"You can stay!" Harvey asked following her to the door._

 _"I can't because as much as I want to... it wouldn't be for the right reasons, " she said lightly running her finger over his jaw. "Let me know how it works out with Vanessa. Good night. "_

 _Harvey leaned against the door as he watched her leave. "In the meantime I'll put the plan in motion. When I hear back from her I'll let you know! "_

 _She smiled as she stepped into the elevator. "Thank you Harvey."_

 _To be continued_

 _Author Notes_

 _I had three possible scenarios for the end of this chapter. The above one, the second where they do sleep together and the last where she falls asleep and wakes up in his bed the next morning. But I thought the above one worked better for the flow into the next chapter._


	16. Sparking Joy

_Author Notes:-_

 _Timeline :- Season 8. Lots of flashbacks which go back and forth. The next couple of chapters will be in flashback before we go back to the present._

 _Summary:- An unexpected series of events exposes dangerous secrets putting friendships and careers on the line_

 _/\\\\\_

 _"Harvey, I read the deposition from yesterday. It doesn't look good," Louis practically ambushed Harvey at the elevator the following morning._

 _"No it's worse Louis. I have Vanessa looking into something for me but Peter Lyod will be here at midday and if I don't have anything by then it will be 100 times worse, "replied Harvey following Louis to his_

 _"Celia must be worried sick," Louis said. "Let me know if there is anything I can do. "_

 _"She's dealing with it, " Harvey said. "Now that I think of it...there is something you can do. I need you to go through those financials again. With a fine tooth comb. You're the financial wizard here. "_

 _"Harvey, I've already been through them twice! "_

 _"I know but I need you to find what's not there, " Harvey said walking over to the office door._

 _"That's impossible Harvey! How can I find something that's not there, " Louis asked with a puzzled look on his face._

 _"You're the genius Louis," smirked Harvey as he left the office._

 _"Find what's not there," muttered Louis as he pulled out the financial records._

 _/\\\\\\\_

 _"Alex do you have a minute?" Harvey asked as he stood at the door to his friend's office._

 _Alex file in his briefcase. "That's about all I have. I've got a meeting with Schwartz Inc to discuss their bullshit merger."_

 _Harvey sat on the chair in front of him. "It's about Celia."_

 _"I heard about her husband. How is she doing? "_

 _Harvey sighed. "She told me something last night. About Gavin Andrews."_

 _"What's he done now?" Alex asked with a note of irritation in his voice._

 _"A couple of years ago she presided over a case between Starboard Airlines and Relativity Couriers. "_

 _"I read the file. She overturned her own ruling," replied Alex._

 _"Yes she did. But what isn't in that file was that he blackmailed and bribed her... "_

 _"Are you fucking kidding me?"_

 _"Now the prosecution for Phillip's case are accusing her of accepting that money from Phillip and was colluding with him on the embezzlement from his company. They don't know that she received that money from Gavin Andrews... "_

 _"What do you want me do?"_

 _"I know he gave you a file on Samantha that would expose her. If there is anything in that file relating to this I need to you to make it disappear. "_

 _"Are you serious? That's against the law!" exclaimed Alex._

 _"It is but if this gets out it could ultimately bring down the firm. To have two name partners involved in this would be very damaging. "_

 _"Goddammit Harvey! Is this about protecting the firm or protecting Celia? "_

 _"It's about both Alex," Harvey said standing up. " She made a mistake!" he raised his hand to emphasize his point. "And I don't think it's fair for her to go down for something like this. You've made mistakes in the past and you had to pay the price. "_

 _Alex sat back in his chair. "OK. I'll go through the files! "_

 _"Thanks Alex. " Harvey got up to leave when his cell phone began to buzz in his pocket._

 _"Vanessa. Thanks for getting back to me so quickly. Did it check out? " Harvey asked as he walked down to his office._

 _"I'm just waiting on clarification on something. I'm not sure how long that's going to take," replied the private investigator._

 _"Dammit! There isn't a lot of time left on this... "_

 _"Harvey. I know the stakes on this. I'll get back to you as soon as I can, " Vanessa said. She was used to Harvey making impossible demands which she always delivered._

 _"Thanks," Harvey said as he hung up the phone. He dialled Celia's number._

 _The phone vibrated on her night stand. She was lying on her stomach with the bedclothes over her head. Her head pounded and her stomach was heaving. She reached out and picked up the cellphone. She checked the time on the clock beside her. 9.45. Was it morning or evening? She really didn't care. "Hello?" She said in a croaky voice._

 _"Someone sounds bright and fresh this morning, " teased Harvey._

 _"Ugh I'm never drinking again, " she mumbled sitting up in the bed and rubbing her eyes._

 _"Yeah that's what they all say," replied Harvey._

 _"How come you never get hangovers? "_

 _"Constitution of an ox, " he said. "I just wanted to let you know that Vanessa hasn't come up with anything yet. I'm going to move ahead with the plan though. I just wanted to make sure you are still ok with taking such a risk? "_

 _"Thought you thrived on taking risks?"_

 _"There is taking risks and there is dumb stupidity, " replied Harvey._

 _"What is it you always say? If someone puts a gun to your head? "_

 _"I know. I know, " laughed Harvey turning to see Donna standing at the door. He indicated her to come in. "Donna says cheesecake is good for hangovers. Talk later. "_

 _"Ugh," groaned Celia as she flopped back down in her bed and covered her head with a pillow._

 _"Who has a hangover?" Donna asked. "And cheesecake is definitely not a cure."_

 _" Celia does, " replied Harvey._

 _"You spoke to her then?"_

 _" Yeah, " replied Harvey sitting at his desk._

 _"And?"_

 _"Donna. It's serious. I may not be able to get her out of this, " admitted Harvey leaning back in his chair._

 _"And you told her you could. Harvey. You have to try, " she replied._

 _"And I'm going to but it won't be easy. "_

 _The red head nodded. "Let me know if there is anything I can do. "_

 _Harvey looked thoughtful for a moment. "Actually Donna there is."_

 _/\\\\\\\_

 _"Samantha, just the person I want to see," Harvey said coming up behind the newest name partner as she walked through the corridor to her office._

 _"Harvey, what can I do for you this fine morning, " she said as he followed her into her office. "Thank god the rain has stopped."_

 _"I'm not here to talk about the weather, " replied Harvey closing the door behind him._

 _"Closing the door. It must be serious," she observed ._

 _"I don't know how much you heard about Celia Laurence's husband, " Harvey began to say._

 _"Enough to know that he's going to be put away for a long time," answered Samantha leaning against her desk._

 _"Yeah, the thing is the prosecution has linked her to his embezzlement. They believe she colluded with him."_

 _" Wow! Looks like she'll be put away for a long time too, " replied Samantha._

 _"Yeah the thing is the only evidence they have is of a payment of a rather significant amount of money, " Harvey explained. "Celia is adamant that her husband didn't give it her. When I spoke to her last night she told me where it came from._

 _"Why doesn't she tell the prosecution? "_

 _"Starboard Airlines VS Relativity Couriers. Does that ring a bell?"_

 _Samantha stared at him for a moment and gave him a tight smile. "She told you. "_

 _"She did Samantha and she is ready to talk"_

 _" She can't do that! If she talks she is going to end up prison anyway and it will cause problems for the firm! "_

 _"And you will get disbarred. She doesn't care about any of that. She said she would rather go to prison for accepting a bribe than go for something she didn't do. "_

 _Samantha let out a sigh. "I don't know what you want me to do about it. I didn't even know about until after it was too late."_

 _"I'm just giving you the courtesy of informing you. But remember this will put the firm in jeopardy if a name partner is found to be a party to this," Harvey said walking back over to the office door. He looked back and saw that Samantha had a look of worry on her face._

 _/\\\\\_

 _"Robert, do you have a minute? " Samantha asked as she entered her mentor's office a short time later._

 _"I know that look. What's the problem? " Robert asked as she sat down in front of him._

 _"Gavin Andrews," she replied._

 _"What has that idiot done now? I thought all our problems were over when you dropped him!" sighed Robert._

 _"It's about what I did," admitted Samantha ._

 _Robert listened she recounted the situation. When she had finished he sat back in his chair. "So you did nothing and now an innocent woman could go to prison for your inaction. "_

 _"There wasn't any thing I could do Robert. Gavin knows too much and threatened to expose all the stuff I did for him."_

 _Robert leaned forward in his chair. "Samantha, I warned you years ago that actions have consequences. And all that stuff you have done will blowback on you one day."_

 _"Yes I know that. If Celia talks then all of this will be for nothing! What do we do?"_

 _"I don't know Samantha," answered Robert._

 _Samantha looked thoughtful for a moment. "Maybe there is something I can do. "_

 _"Something that's not illegal I hope," replied Robert watching as his protege head towards the door._

 _She turned around and gave him her most winning smile and left the office._

 _/\\\\\_

 _Celia finally dragged herself out of bed about 30 minutes after Harvey's call. Her head still pounded and all she managed to eat was some toast. She wondered if Vanessa had found the information yet and if Harvey had spoken to Samantha yet. She did think about calling him but knew that when the pressure was on and the stakes were high he was not one for chit chat. He would contact her when he had news. She thought back to the previous evening. She had really wanted to stay the night with him but it wouldn't have been for the right reasons as she told him. She checked her phone and saw that she had 2 missed calls, a voice message and a text message from Phillip. She deleted them without reading them. Something she had been doing since she got back to New York. She knew eventually she would have to talk to him before the sentencing sighed and put on an old Harvard t-shirt and sweatpants and pulled her blonde curly hair into a ponytail. She walked over to her closet and pulled out all of Phillip's clothes and put them in a box. Anything that belonged to him went into the box. She hadn't realised the time until she heard a knock on the door. She opened it and was shocked to see Samantha standing there._

 _"Samantha, what are you doing here?"_

 _The other woman smiled. "May I come in?"_

 _Celia nodded. "Sure. The place isn't usually this untidy."_

 _Samantha entered the apartment and looked around. "Looks like you are having a declutter. "_

 _"Yes. The Marie Kondo way. Throw out things that don't spark joy. "_

 _"Looks like that box isn't sparking any joy, "Samantha said indicating the box filled with Phillip 's stuff._

 _" Hmm, " replied Celia pushing another box onto the floor. Samantha sat on the arm of the couch. "There's no need for such items anyway if I'm going to prison! "_

 _"You're not going to prison Celia, "replied Samantha._

 _" Really? Have you not heard the news? Fraud, embezzlement, bribery, collusion, obstruction of justice etc etc. That's a guaranteed 15 years minimum. Maybe I'll get lucky and get a reduced sentence. Maybe the judge will take pity on me and send me to some high security prison where I get to spend time with some of the real criminals I've put away! "_

 _"So are you just going to stay here and feel sorry for yourself or are you going to do something about it?" asked Samantha._

 _"Haven't you been listening? There is nothing that can be done! "_

 _"Maybe there is."_

 _"What are you talking about?" asked Celia looking at the other woman with curiousity._

 _"Get dressed. I'll explain on the way," Samantha said._

 _/\\\\\_

 _"Harvey, I got it. I'm sending the information to Donna's email, " Vanessa said over the phone._

 _"Thank God," replied Harvey making his way to Donna's office._

 _"Just got it, " Donna said as soon as she saw him. "It's printing out. "_

 _"Not before time. Peter Lyod just arrived. Gretchen is sending him down to my office," replied Harvey as he literally pounced on each page as it came out of the printer._

 _"I really hope this works," Donna said handing him a folder._

 _"It will," replied Harvey sprinting out of the office with the folder under his arm._

 _"Peter, sorry to keep you waiting, " Harvey said as he entered his office._

 _"Hell of a view, " Peter replied as he turned around from the window. I was just admiring your basketball collection. Very Impressive. Do you really represent Michael Jordan? "_

 _"I sure do, " Harvey replied. "I can get us court side seats for the New York Nets. I heard you are a big fan."_

 _"That would be great but I am here to inform you.. "_

 _Harvey handed him a file folder from his desk. "Sworn affidavit from Celia stating she never received any money from Phillip Hollingsworth."_

 _Peter opened it and read it. He let out a short laugh. "You're protecting her."_

 _"Just like the way she protected you on the Lauren Buckley situation. A young mother of 3. On benefits. Her son got sick and she couldn't afford the medication. She forged a medical prescription and got arrested. You withheld evidence that proved she committed that crime. If she had gone to prison it would have put 3 young children into foster care. Celia found out and agreed to keep it quiet. "_

 _"She told you?"_

 _"No she didn't. You just did. Come on Peter. You know her well enough to know she had nothing to do with Phillip's crime. "_

 _"Where did she get the money from? "_

 _"I think I have an answer to that! " Louis said coming into the room._

 _They both turned to look at him. "What ya got?" Harvey asked._

 _"Well I went though those accounts again with a fine tooth comb. I discovered an error. There were a number of duplicate entries. Look, " Louis showed Harvey and Peter the paperwork pointing out the errors. "They all add up $160,000 give or take. "_

 _"Louis you really are a genius!" exclaimed Harvey._

 _"I had these records forensically examined and they never discovered this, " replied Peter._

 _"That's because they don't have Louis Litt on the job," Harvey said slapping Louis on the back. "So this lets her off the hook! "_

 _"Looks like it. I'll have to run it by the team back home first. It'll take a couple of hours. But it doesn't explain where she got $155,000 from, " Peter said._

 _"Like she said. It was a donation," Harvey said with a smile. "If you need space to finalise paperwork and make calls I am sure Louis can set you up somewhere. "_

 _"There's a spare cubicle in the bullpen," replied Louis walking out of the office with Peter._

 _Harvey let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and sank down onto his leather couch._

 _To be continued_

 _Additional Author's Note_

 _If anyone is wondering who Marie Kondo is. She is the guru of decluttering. She has a show on Netflix and also a book called The Life Changing Magic of Tidying up. It's very good! I bet Harvey has a copy of it!_


	17. Chapter 17

_The black Lexus manoeuvred it's way through the city streets. Samantha 's driver occasionally honking at other cars or pedestrians that stepped out in front of the car._

 _"I need to be back in the city by 2pm. I'm having lunch with Alex and his wife, " Samantha said._

 _"She's lovely. I heard she was going back to work. She's one kick ass lawyer I wouldn't want to be up against, " replied Celia._

 _"I 'm looking forward to it. Especially now that the fight with Alex for name partner is over, " Samantha said_

 _"Hmm, " replied Celia as she stared out the window. "Where are we going anyway?"_

 _"Westchester," Samantha said. "Now let me tell you what the plan is."_

 _/\\\\\_

 _"I don't think think this is a great idea, " Celia said as she and Samantha sat in the car._

 _"You want to get out of this don't you? " replied the other woman. "This is the best way."_

 _" Why are you even doing this? "_

 _"Because you don't deserve what is happening to you, " Samantha said as the car pulled up to a stop outside the Starboard Airlines hangar which was situated at Westchester Airfield._

 _"Let's hope this works then," Celia replied. She spotted Gavin Andrews walking towards the main office ."There he is! "_

 _She and Samantha got out the car. "Gavin!" Samantha called. He stopped and turned when he heard his name called. His face dropped when he saw the two women but walked over to them._

 _"Ladies what a surprise this is," he smirked. "I didn't think you would have the nerve to show up here after we beat your ass in court." He said to Samantha. "Good to see you again...Your Honor...you are still Your Honor aren't you? "_

 _"Oh Gavin. We're here because we missed you", replied Celia smoothing out his tie._

 _"What can I help you ladies with today? " He asked._

 _"I 'm returning this to you," smiled Celia handing him a white envelope._

 _"What's this?" he asked turning the envelope over in his hands to examine it._

 _"It's the loan you gave me a couple of years ago. I'm repaying my debt, " Celia said._

 _"That wasn't a loan. That was a..." Gavin started to say but stopped himself from saying any more._

 _"That wasn't a what Gavin? Worried that you are going to incriminate yourself? " Samantha said with a laugh._

 _"So you got a wire on you? Some sort of recording device? Is this some sort of entrapment?" Gavin asked._

 _"No Gavin. It's just us two although I do have a photographer over there just in case...you know... " Samantha replied indicating the bushes to her right._

 _"What are you so worried about? It's not as if we are...I don't know.. bribing you or anything like that. This is simply a... business transaction repayment. "_

 _"Why would we be bribing him anyway Celia? That's against the law. You could go to prison for that! " smirked Samantha._

 _"Indeed," replied Celia._

 _" Well I can't accept this, " Gavin said shoving the envelope back in Celia's hand but she refused to take it ._

 _"Gavin I don't care what you do with the money. Donate it to charity for all I care. But let's not say one more word about it! " Celia said turning on her heel and walking back towards the car. Her heart was going about a mile a minute as she opened the car door._

 _"I do expect that we hear nothing more about this, " Samantha whispered into the man's ear. "Because remember I know what happened in Miami."_

 _Gavin said nothing but put the envelope in his breast pocket. "Maybe you think you know but don't forget I still have the rest of that file. Thanks for this. " He patted his breast pocket smirking as he walked away._

 _"I'm not sure bribing someone to keep quiet about a bribe was the wisest choice," Celia said once the car was back on the highway._

 _"It wasn't a bribe. It was an incentive and he is such a weasel that he will see this as a victory to him," replied Samantha. She glanced over at Celia who was staring out the window. "So was this part of the plan that you and Harvey cooked up? "_

 _Celia turned her head to look at the other woman "What do you mean?"_

 _"Oh please I knew as soon as he came into my office and mentioned your name that it had something to do with this! "_

 _"Why didn't you say something? " asked Celia._

 _"Because it was also something I needed to do,' admitted Samantha._

 _Celia nodded. "If it makes it any better...it was my idea, not his."_

 _Samantha was silent for a moment. "So what is it between you and him? "_

 _"What?"_

 _"I've seen him go to bat for his clients many times, sometimes taking chances which could backfire. But this was one hell of a risk. "_

 _"Oh..you know Harvey. He's loyal to a fault..." smiled Celia. She reached into her purse and pulled her phone out. She sighed when she saw there was no messages._

 _"No this goes beyond loyalty," Samantha said. "There were other ways of going about this. "_

 _"Well it worked, " replied Celia checking her phone again. "At least one part of it did. I 'm not out of the woods yet. " She leaned her elbow on the arm rest placing her hand against her head._

 _/\\\\\_

 _Harvey sat on one of his black leather chairs staring at the cover sleeve of his father's album. His suit jacket hung over the arm as he ignored the paperwork on the table in front of him. He looked at his watch for what seemed the 50th time since Peter left the office. Why was this taking so long. He did check on Peter a couple of times but was told in no uncertain terms that there was no news yet. They nearly came to blows in the bullpen. He sighed and rubbed his eyes with tiredness. He heard footsteps approaching and he looked up to see the newest name partner of the firm leaning against the door._

 _"I never figured you to be a jazz lover," she said._

 _Harvey grinned. "It's my Dad. He was a saxophonist. Played in a jazz band."_

 _"Was? " asked Samantha. Her curiosity was peaked. This man certainly was an enigma._

 _"He died a few years back." Harvey looked pensive for a moment and then gave her a small smile._

 _"Sorry to hear that," replied Samantha. She moved over to the other black leather chair and sat down._

 _"Jazz is not my thing," Samantha said._

 _Harvey looked at her curiously. "What's your thing then?"_

 _Samantha looked a bit sheepish. "I'm more of an 80's music lover. Bit of a boyband thing. New Kids.."_

 _"Really? You don't strike me as someone who would fawn over some pretty boys in shiny suits." Harvey looked amused at the idea._

 _"What can I say. I 'm a sucker for a pretty boy in a suit," replied Samantha playfully._

 _Harvey sat back in his chair and raised his eyebrows. "Really?"_

 _Samantha leaned further in and smiled. "Yeah. By the way you don't have to worry about Gavin Andrews. We dealt with it."_

 _"Dare I ask how?"_

 _"It's best you don't know, " Samantha said._

 _"If it makes a difference it was my idea not hers, " Harvey said._

 _"That's funny. She said it was her idea," smiled Samantha._

 _"Did she come back with you? "_

 _Samantha stood up. "No, she said she was going to blow off some steam. Whatever that meant."_

 _"She's gone for a run, " Peter said coming into the office. Harvey stood up when he saw him._

 _"No I know where she is," he said. "This is Samantha Wheeler, one of our name partners. "_

 _Samantha nodded her head at Peter. "I'll leave you to it. I have lunch plans. "_

 _"This was our decision ," Peter said handing Harvey the manila folder he was holding. "Do you want to tell her or will I? "_

 _Harvey opened the folder and read the contents. "I'll tell her," he said not letting his expression give anything away._

 _/\\\\\\\_

 _He pulled his overcoat closer as he felt the chill of the ice rink as soon as he entered the arena. He walked down the steps to the front and watched as Celia skated around the rink. Hockey stick in hand she expertly guided the puck to it's destination and shot it into the net. She looked pleased with herself and then she saw him._

 _"You really need to work on your slapshot," he teased as she skated over to him._

 _Celia grinned as she took off her helmet. "Why don't come on down here and show me how it's done? " she slammed the top of the hockey stick on the ice for effect._

 _"The last time you said that you had Mike in goals and nearly put him in the hospital and I was black and blue for a week, " replied Harvey with a grin._

 _"Didn't figure you to a chicken," she teased. "How did you know I was here?"_

 _"Because when you want to think you either go running or sit in an empty courtroom. But when you really want to think and blow off some steam you come to the ice rink. " He reached into his breast pocket and handed her a white envelope._

 _She exhaled as she took it from him._

 _"It's a letter from Peter exonerating you."_

 _"It worked?" she asked with a small laugh as she sat down on the bench to take off her skates ._

 _Harvey nodded and sat down beside her. "It worked."_

 _Her hand flew up to her mouth. "Oh my God. Thank you, "she smiled._

 _The two were silent for a moment. "I need to go see Phillip before the hearing."_

 _"I know a good divorce attorney if you need one. "_

 _"Thanks. Are you going? "_

 _"No. I dropped him as a client. I only took on his case for you," he said._

 _"Harvey, about last night..."_

 _"You are right Cece It wouldn't have been the right reasons...or the right time...Maybe... when all this over we could have dinner?"_

 _Celia glanced at him and smiled. "I would like that. "_

 _/\\\\\_

 _A couple of day later she arrived back in San Francisco. Phillip's hearing was in a couple of days and she had some loose ends she wanted to tie up before it. She hadn't been to the houseboat in a couple of weeks. She had been ignoring his calls and texts. She saw him as soon as she opened the gate on the dock. He had a bottle of scotch open in front of him and by the looks of him he had consumed quite a bit. He was unshaven and he looked at her through bleary eyes._

 _"Well if it isn't the little wifey," he said bitterly ._

 _"Are you just going to stay drunk until the hearing?" She asked as she looked in the door of the houseboat and noticed the mess the place was in. "Are you at least going to clean this place up?"_

 _"May as well stay drunk. It will be the last time I'll be able to, " Phillip said as he poured out another drink._

 _"May as well feel sorry for yourself. "_

 _Phillip stared at her for a moment. "Let me ask you something. If you were the judge on this case. How long would you put me away for? "_

 _"I am not going to have this conversation with you! " she exclaimed with a small laugh._

 _"Why not? You already had it with my lawyer. So how long? "_

 _Celia 's lips formed a tight line as she shook her head slightly. "I'd give you 20 years! "_

 _Phillip let out a small laugh. "So I'm going away for 20 years!"_

 _"If it was up to me? Yes! " replied Celia._

 _"I got a good lawyer. He'll get the sentence reduced."_

 _"The prosecution won't have that. "_

 _Phillip regarded his wife for a moment as she leaned on the railings of the deck. "Kind of ironic isn't it? The lawyers on each side of this are both men that you were involved with and left. "_

 _Celia lowered her head and then looked back at Phillip. "The irony isn't lost on me. Believe me!"_

 _"The question is...which one of them are you going to turn to for comfort when I'm in the big house for 20 years? Harvey? The one with swagger and a shitload of money? Or the safe option in Peter. Or are you going to stick with your husband? You know the one you married to for better or worse? Well Cece. This is the worse and you are running away!"_

 _Celia exhaled and gave her husband a look of disgust. "I don't have to listen to this!"_

 _"Why not? Because its the your career has destroyed every relationship you've had. You've ran away so many times that is has become second nature to you. Is that because your daddy left when you are 10... "_

 _"You son of a bitch! YOU DID THIS! " she yelled at him vaguely aware of the looks they were getting from passers by._

 _"Yes I did this but you were so engrossed in your career that you forgot about me. Your husband. This is your fault just as much as mine! " He grabbed her arm just as she raised it to slap him._

 _"I wasn't the one who embezzled $50 million. That's on you!" She pulled out an envelope from her bag. " Divorce papers! Now go to hell. " She shook his hand off her arm, shoved the envelope into his hands and without looking at him got into the car and drove off._

 _/\\\\\_

 _She didn't go to the hearing. When she felt the walls of her hotel room closing in she couldn't stand it any longer and drove out to the houseboat. She had sent a text to Peter asking him to let her know the outcome. She paced, she cleaned, she packed. Harvey and Donna text her but she didn't reply to them. When she couldn't stand being inside for much longer she went for a run which didn't help . She eventually walked down to the little beach by the harbor. There was no one around. A fishing boat emptied it's haul at a nearby pier. Seabirds screeched and called out as they flapped around the boat. Different colored sailboats sailed on the bay. She pulled her cardigan around her as a strong wind whipped up around her. The waves crashed against the nearby rocks.. Clouds raced across the blue sky. Her cellphone beeped and she saw that she had a message from Peter_

 _"12 years. To report to DOJ in 3 days for transfer to Taft"_

 _Celia let out a deep breath brushing her hair off her face. A light touch on her elbow startled her and she turned to see Phillip standing behind her. His tie was loose around his neck and 2 buttons were undone._

 _"12 years," he said moving to stand beside her._

 _"I know." She answered turning to look back out at the sea._

 _"I got permission to go to the vineyard in Napa to oversee the sale. Have to be back before 7.30pm. "_

 _Celia nodded but remained silent._

 _Phillip exhaled as he looked for the right words to say to her. "I'm sorry...You were right. I didn't do this for us...I've been doing a lot of thinking. This is my responsibility and my own fault...I am so sorry that you got caught in the crosshairs, " his voice started to crack as Celia turned to look at him._

 _"Phillip.." She started to say as tears formed in her eyes._

 _"You didn't deserve this. You don't deserve me," he handed her the envelope she had given him a couple of days ago. "I signed the papers. You are free of me now. I love you...I hope you find the happiness you deserve. " He pulled her into a hug and kissed her lightly on the lips. He smiled as he wiped a tear from her face. Turning around he shoved his hands into his pockets and walked away with his head lowered._

 _A sob escaped from Celia 's throat as she walked him walk away from her. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand as she held onto the envelope. She sank down to the sand and wrapped her arms around her knees._

 _She didn't know how long she had been sitting on the beach but she felt a chill in the air and her stomach reminded her that she hadn't eaten all day. She got to her feet and made her way back to the houseboat. She didn't notice the plain black car parked at the entrance to the docks. As she walked down to the houseboat she noticed a man and a woman standing by the door._

 _"Mrs Hollingsworth? " The woman said to her._

 _"Um.. no.. I mean yes, " said Celia._

 _"I'm Officer Collins and this is Officer Aldrew, " the woman said. "I 'm sorry to have to inform you but there has been an accident. "_

 _To be continued_

 _Author Notes_

 _And this chapter brings us back to the present in the next chapter._


	18. Full Circle

Author Notes

This chapter follows on from chapter 12 and brings us back to the present

Summary:- Celia revisits her past to make sense of her present.

/\\\\\\\

"The police have dropped their investigation. The forensics team are satisfied that the brakes weren't tampered with on the Camero. "

"I could have told them that. What's the bad news?"

Harvey let out a sigh. "Lucas Benson is still calling in Phillip's debt. And as you are his spouse he is suing you for the full amount!"

Celia stared at him in shock and stood up. "What? I didn't have anything to do with THIS!"

"I know Cece. Believe me I know but Louis and I have come up with a plan. You won't like it but it's the only way out. "

"Unless it involves robbing a bank I don't see a way out of this, " replied Celia pushing her hand through her hair.

"No but it involves you declaring bankruptcy," replied Harvey. He sighed as he got to his feet.

Celia 's mouth opened and closed before she finally uttered a strangled word. "What?"

/\\\\\\\

"Cece it's the only way, " Louis said after he arrived back at the houseboat.

"What about the assets? The houseboat, my apartment in New York. I've got shares in Golden Gate Foods I could sell them! " exclaimed Celia.

"First of all Celia. The houseboat and the apartment wouldn't even come close to the amount and second of all the shares are worthless. GGF's stock has fallen since this began, " sighed Louis. The three were sitting on the deck. The sun was now breaking through the clouds.

"The divorce papers! He signed them!" Celia remembered.

"Yeah but they were never filed," replied Harvey. "Legally you are still his wife."

Celia sat back in the chair and sighed.

"Celia, sorry to interrupt. Phillip's mother invited us to memorial service. I'm going over there now. Are you coming?" Celia's mom said coming out of the houseboat.

"No," replied Celia. "I sent flowers. "

"If you are sure?"

"I'm sure Mom, " Celia said in irritation. "I can drive you and Suzie to the airport later if you want? Where is Suzie anyway?"

"I'm here, " Celia ' s sister said as she followed her mom out. "I'm getting the ferry across to the city. If I don't get Jake and Leah a souvenir from San Francisco I will have two disappointed kids and an irate husband on my hands when I get back home. Our flight isn't till later so I 've plenty of time! "

"If you are going to the city I can recommend a lovely little coffee shop near Fisherman's Wharf. Benjamin's. " Louis piped up.

"Thanks Louis! " smiled Suzie. "I'll check it out!"

"Text me where you'll be and I'll drive you both to the airport later, " Celia said walking over to her mom.

"Sweetheart, I'm not happy leaving you here after what's happened," Teresa said to her.

"Mom, I'm fine. I'll be going back in a couple of days anyway, " smiled Celia.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. I love you mom."

"I love you too baby, " replied Teresa cupping Celia's face in both hands. Harvey and Louis watched as the two hugged. "I want to thank you both for being here for her, " Teresa said to them both. Louis, I'll email that recipe to you when I get back home. "She called as she went out the gate with Suzanne .

"What recipe?" Celia asked as she sat back down again.

"And when did you get time to go to coffee shops? " teased Harvey.

"I can't say Celia," Louis said winking at her. "There is always time for coffee shops Harvey!"

"Cece unless you have some other idea this is the best option," Harvey said getting back down to the business.

"I don't see any other way," Louis said .

She was silent for a minute before sitting forward in the chair. "Maybe there is another way."

" What you got? " asked Harvey.

"A trip down memory lane," smiled Celia .

/\\\\\

 _Celia's Flashback - 14 years ago - Providence, Rhode Island_

 _Hearing her cellphone ring she stopped by a bench at the train station and fished it out of her briefcase. She hoped that it wouldn't stop by the time she got to it. She didn't even get a chance to see who was calling before she pressed the button to answer._

 _"_ _Hello?"_

 _"_ _Is this Celia Laurence?" A well cultured voice asked over the line._

 _"_ _Yes this is she ."_

 _"_ _Celia. This is Jessica Pearson, Senior Partner at Gordon, Schmit and Van Dyke here in New York. We met at your interview last week... "_

 _"_ _Yes, I remember," replied Celia. A feeling of hope spread throughout her. She had been waiting for this call all week._

 _"_ _I'm sorry it has taken me so long to get back to you but we did have a lot of interviews but I am delighted to inform you that we will be offering you the associate position at our firm."_

 _"_ _Oh my god. That 's fantastic. Thank you Ms Pearson. I appreciate it you letting me know. I won't let you down. Thank you! "_

 _Jessica smiled as she heard the enthusiastic response from the young woman on the other line. "You really impressed me and my partner Daniel Hardman. We couriered a contract to your address this morning. You just need to read and sign it if you are accepting the position. "_

 _"_ _I accept!"_

 _"_ _Great. I realize that you need to give notice at the public defender's office but we would like to have you start in two weeks time," replied Jessica._

 _"_ _I understand. Thank you again Ms Pearson," replied Celia._

 _"_ _See you in two weeks," Jessica said hanging up the phone._

 _Celia listened to the dial tone for a second . She couldn't believe it. She was finally going to get out of the Public Defender's office. She got the job when she was just out of Harvard but she hated it. All she was doing was defending lowlifes and scum. She couldn't wait to get home to tell Peter. She hadn't told them that she had been interviewing at firms in New York. She wanted it to be a surprise. She glanced down at the engagement ring on her left hand. He had given it to her the night they passed the bar. She and Peter had known each other a long time. They were friends throughout High School and college and began to date before they went to Harvard Law School. Peter always wanted to be a lawyer. So did Celia but her heart had been set on becoming a judge from an early age._

 _"Peter! You'll never guess what!" she exclaimed excitedly as she arrived back at their apartment._

 _"_ _This came for you today, " he said handing her the envelope from Gordon Schmidt and Van Dyke. "Why are you getting mail from a law firm in New York? "_

 _Celia glanced at him and then back at the envelope. "They offered me a job there. "_

 _"_ _You never told me you were interviewing for jobs. "_

 _"_ _I wanted it to be a surprise," she smiled but Peter shook his head as he took a beer from the fridge._

 _"_ _What about me Cece?"_

 _"_ _I thought you would come with me. There are job openings all the time... "_

 _"_ _My dad is retiring from the firm in San Francisco Celia. He wants me to take over..."_

 _"_ _He won't be retiring anytime soon Peter... "_

 _"_ _He's retiring in 6 weeks. He told me today. I was hoping you and I would go out there and run the firm together, " replied Peter taking a swig from his beer bottle._

 _"_ _This is a great opportunity for me Peter. I can't turn that down, " Celia said getting a beer for herself._

 _"_ _Corporate Law isn't you Celia!"_

 _"_ _I hate the public defender's office..."_

 _"_ _And what about your goal of being a judge? "_

 _"_ _That's just a long-term goal Peter. I can work my way up to that. I'm tired of the public defender's office. I'm sick of having no money. There's a good pay structure at Gordon Schmidt and Van Dyke and if I work hard I can make Senior Partner in a few years! "_

 _"So you want to work 100 hours a week for a slim chance you will be recognized for promotion?"_

 _"_ _it's better than working 100 hours a week where I am now and being paid shit for it! "_

 _"_ _So it's about the money then?"_

 _"_ _No...yes...Peter why can't you see that this is a great opportunity for... "_

 _"_ _What about us? The wedding? When do we plan that with you in New York City and me the other side of the country. "_

 _"_ _I don't know Peter," she sighed folding her arms and leaning back against the counter._

 _The next 2 weeks passed by in a blur. Celia and Peter eventually came to the conclusion that they were at an impasse and broke off their engagement but agreed to remain friends. Celia and her mom went apartment hunting one of the weekends and eventually decided on a small one bedroom in Astoria. It would be a trek into midtown but it was cheaper than other places in Manhattan._

 _Her first day at Gordon Schmidt and Van Dyke soon came upon her and she felt a knot in her stomach as she stood outside the glass building on 54th Street. She breathed out as she entered the lobby and gave her name at the security desk._

 _She was shown to her cubicle in the bullpen after she had been given a tour of the firm. It was all very overwhelming but she knew that she was going to love it._

 _A As she sat her desk she was approached by a short balding man in a stripey suit. "You! " he pointed to her._

 _S_ _he sat up straight. "Me? "_

 _"Yes you. I need 100 copies of the Shawton Merger by 12. Do you think you can handle that? "_

 _Celia nodded. "Yes!" She followed him through the bullpen but he stopped suddenly at the door and she ran into him. "Sorry!"_

 _"_ _I'm Louis Litt, junior associate by the way. "_

 _"_ _Celia Laurence," she said with a smile._

 _"_ _That's interesting...I didn't need to know that, " smirked Louis._

 _"_ _And did I need to know you're a junior associate? Are you the lord of the manor? "_

 _Louis stared at her for a moment and grinned. "You're funny...Don't forget the Shawton Merger copies. "  
_

 _"_ _Louis did you pawn off 100 copies of the Shawton Merger to our new employee?"_

 _The two turned to see Jessica standing behind them_

 _"_ _No..." Louis started to say but saw the look Jessica gave him._

 _"_ _Celia. Good to see you. Come see me in my office later, " Jessica said to her. "Louis the Shawton Merger is yours."_

 _T_ _he two watched as the woman walked off down the corridor._

 _"_ _I'll give you a hand with the copies, " Celia whispered to Louis._

 _"_ _Really? Thanks Celia," Louis said looking almost relieved. "Hey you want to go mudding sometime? "_

 _"_ _I tell you what Louis. I play hockey. I'll go mudding with you if you go into goals for me, " Celia said with a smirk._

 _Louis glanced at the woman beside him and realized that she was serious. "Hockey. That's no game for ladies, " he muttered to himself as they walked to the copy room._

 _/\\\\\\\_

When she turned onto the familiar street she stopped and stared at the Lyod and Associates office across the roar. Cars drove past in a blur. The office building wasn't as as modern as the firm in New York but it was one of the best firms in the city. This was the place she had gone to after she left Pearson Hardman so many years ago. Peter had offered her a job which got her ready for her career as a judge.

/\

 _Flashback - 3 years ago - San Francisco -_

 _"Ok people. Quiet meeting is about to begin! " Peter waited till all the staff had taken their seats at the meeting table. He glanced over at Celia who was sharing a joke with another associate. She felt his eyes on her and she looked over at him and they shared a smile. She said something to the other person who laughed. Still smiling to herself she took a seat at the table._

 _"OK. I have a couple of announcements to make," Peter said . "First things first. I am sure you'll all join me in congratulating our very own Celia here for her appointment to the bench! "_

 _Celia flushed as her colleagues clapped and shook her hand. "Thanks everyone. It was a pleasure working with you all...even with you Kalinsky. " She turned to the balding man sitting beside her and everyone laughed._

 _"And I am sure you will be taking it easy on your former colleagues.."_

 _"Hell no. If anything I will be holding you all in contempt! " laughed Celia._

 _"Ok. We need to move on. Mckay Bespoke Vs Hallington Designs. Who wants it? And before anyone volunteers I will say this involves a trip to New York City! " Stanley Callan the other senior partner in the firm said._

 _"Ohh New York New York," Peter said. He looked down on at the file that Stanley had slid across the table and looked over at Celia who was reading some other documents. "Pearson Specter Litt. That's your old firm Cece._

 _She looked up sharply at the mention of the firm. "It was... Um...who's the attorney on record? "_

 _"Harvey Specter," Peter replied ._

 _"Whoa!" exclaimed one of the other lawyers as Celia felt her heart beat rapidly at the mention of the name of the man she had left 7 years before._

 _"The big one!" replied Stanley. "Word on the street is that he is the best lawyer in New York. Did you know him? "_

 _"Yes I knew him," replied Celia a little too quickly._

 _"So does anyone want to go up against the Big Cahuna?" Peter looked around the room. None of the lawyers seemed too keen on taking the case. "If no one wants it I'll take it. "_

 _"The best lawyer in New York vs The best lawyer in San Francisco. Now that's a bout I would pay to see, " Stanley Callan said with a smirk._

 _"The best lawyer in San Francisco isn't going to lose this one," grinned Peter._

 _Celia looked thoughtful for a minute. "Actually. I'd like to do it...call it my swan song"_

 _Peter raised his eyebrows at her. "Are you sure?"_

 _"One last big one, " replied Celia._

 _"Ok Celia. Use what you know about him to your advantage. He's a closer. Never favours going to court. Almost always settles out of court. Use this as your opportunity to go to trial. Go over his past cases. Find a weakness."_

 _Harvey Specter has no weaknesses. The man is a shark! " one of the other lawyers said._

 _"Everyone has a weakness," replied Stanley._

 _Peter stood outside Celia 's office a short while later. "Knock knock," he said as he entered her office. She looked up from the file she was reading and smiled at him._

 _"Are you sure you want to take this case?"_

 _"Yes I am. I was just reading the file. I really think we should settle."_

 _"That's what I thought. Janet Mc Kay said she wants to settle. She doesn't want a long drawn out court case which could potentially damage her brand, " replied Peter._

 _Celia nodded but didn't say anything and went back to reading the file. Peter walked back towards the door. He put his hand on the handle and looked back at her. "Cece... "_

 _She looked up from the file. "What?"_

 _"Good luck out there, " he said as he left the room._

 _"Thanks," she smiled as she watched him leave. She took a deep breath as she turned her attention back to the file._

 _Peter looked back at the closed door. He was about to knock on it again but decided against it. He would wait till she got back._

 _/ /\\\\\_

 _S_ he watched the comings and goings and then Peter came out of the building with another man. He sensed her presence across the street. She exhaled deeply as their eyes made contact. Making his excuses to the man beside him he crossed over to her.

"You shouldn't be here," he said.

She looked to the ground. "You're right. I...I..shouldn't be here. I went for a walk, revisiting the past and ended up here. I'm sorry. I should go. "

Peter gave her a half smile. " It's not like you to walk anywhere. Usually you go running... "

"I should go," Celia replied and turned to walk away.

"No wait," Peter took her arm. "You're upset. Come on. " He guided her across the street and into the office.

"The place hasn't changed much," she said looking around the small office. "My old office." She pointed to an office door as they walked past. They got to Peter 's office at the end of the hall. She stood in the center of the room unsure of what to do until Peter sat her down on the couch.

"It's no Zane Specter Litt for sure but it's home. Coffee?" Peter poured out a coffee for her and sat on the chair beside her.

He glanced at her. "Sorry I was so hard on you at the deposition. "

She let out a small laugh. "You were just doing what you had to do."

" No. It made me sick to my stomach, " he admitted. "I know you don't deserve what is happening now. "

" I made such a mess of everything Peter, " she sniffed as she wiped her eye with the back of her hand.

"Why did you marry him Cece?"

She looked at Peter. "I loved him."

Peter shook his head. "I don't believe that."

"What are you talking about?"

"Celia. For as long as I have known you you've been running from something. When we were engaged you ran away to New York. To work at Pearson Hardman. I thought it was something you wanted to get out your system. And once you did that you would come back to me.

"I wasn't running away. We smothered each other. I needed to know there was something beyond you and me."

"We could have had our whole lives together."

Celia pushed her lips together and shook her head. "No Peter. I needed to know that there was a whole other life for me...without you. We wanted different things. Then when I got to New York I loved it. Wanted more out of my career. Becoming a judge became less important. And then... " her voice began to break. "You offered me a life line when I most needed it. "

"Why didn't you tell me about Daniel Hardman?"

Celia looked at her hands. "I couldn't. It was part of the reason why I took Janet's case. He was no longer there...And I needed to put some ghosts to rest first..."

"Kind of what you are doing now..."

"Yes." She was silent for a moment. "Peter. I don't know what's going to happen with the lawsuit. Harvey and Louis are working on it as you know. But I want you to know that whatever the outcome. I...will always be grateful. "

Peter lowered his head as he took her hand in his two hands. "And I will always love you." He kissed her closed fist. "And anytime you ever want to come home. "

She smiled as she stroked his cheek. "Thanks. To tell you the truth. This never felt like home for me."

"I know, " replied Peter helping her to her feet. "I'm going to talk to Lucas. See if we can come to some other agreement."

Celia nodded and smiled. "Thank you Peter."

Once outside Celia took out her cellphone and dialled Harvey's number.

"Did he go for it?" Harvey asked.

"I think so," replied Celia. "We'll know soon enough."

"Cece. If he doesn't go for it then we need to put plan B in motion and move quickly on it. I need to know that you are ok doing that because once it's in motion we can't undo it, " warned Harvey.

"I'm good with it," replied Celia.

"Ok. I guess we wait then, " Harvey said ending the conversation. He sat at the little table on the deck and opened his laptop. He checked his email and replied to the most urgent ones and red flagged the least important ones. They could wait till he was back in New York. He looked at his watch and sat back with a sigh. Louis had decided he was bored waiting around and went for a walk around the little town.

/\\\\\

"Louis, will you sit down! You're going to wear a hole in the deck, " complained Harvey wearily as he watched Louis pace up and down after he came back from his walk

"Where the hell is she?" asked Louis. " ...and what is that smell? " he wrinkled his nose as a pervasive smell invaded the air.

"Family of sea lions have taken up residence on the pier next door. Quite fascinating to watch, " replied Harvey.

Louis stared at Harvey as if he was mad. "Ok. Who are you and what have you done with Harvey? We need to get you back to New York City pronto as clearly the San Francisco air is affecting your brain! "

Harvey chuckled as Celia came around the corner of the boathouse. "Sorry...the airport run took longer than I expected. The traffic was mayhem! "

"We have news," Louis said to her. Celia 's breath caught as she heard the serious tone in his voice.

"They didn't go for it," she said feeling deflated .

"Actually they did. They dropped the lawsuit!" grinned Harvey.

"Oh my God! " exclaimed Celia as her hand flew up to her mouth. "It's over!"

Harvey and Louis grinned at her as she started to laugh. "It's over! " replied Harvey .

She flung her arms around Louis' neck and then Harvey. "Thank you! "

/\\\\\

"You know. I am really starting to like this place," Louis mused as they sat on the deck later that evening. "I could retire here. Convince Sheila to buy a vacation house or maybe a winery in Napa. The baby could have the best of both worlds... "

"What about the earthquakes and sea lions? " Harvey asked.

"Earthquakes?" Celia said. "The whole time I lived here there was ever one minor one. "

"That's one earthquake too many for me," Harvey said with a grin.

"Have you decided what you're going to do?" Louis asked Celia. She had told them that she had resigned from the bench earlier that day.

She smiled as she stood up and leaned against the railings. "I don't know. Travel, write...The world is my oyster! "

Louis nudged Harvey and then reached into his inside pocket and pulled out an envelope. "For your consideration."

Celia looked at the envelope and noticed the Zane Specter Litt Wheeler Williams logo on it. "Is this your bill?"

Harvey shook his head and grinned. "Open it."

The blonde woman eyed the two men curiously who looked like two excited little boys. She pulled the document out of the envelope and read it. Her head snapped back up in surprise. She looked at Harvey and Louis. "This is a job offer."

Louis had a huge Cheshire cat like grin on his face. "Yep. It's a judicial consultant position...

" ...Senior Partner level... " continued Harvey.

"You will be responsible for heading up the judicial mentorship program. I've wanted to put something like this in place for several years now. We'll be working closely with the associates and mentoring and training any who have the potential for the bench. You've done a program like this before so you know what's involved..."

"Plus you can work on your own cases..." Harvey interrupted again.

Celia inhaled sharply. Words tried to firm in her mouth but she couldn't get them out.

"It's time for you to come home. Back where you belong," Harvey said smiling at her.

"There's only one thing to ask," Louis said with excitement. "Celia Catherine Lawrence. Will you come work with us?"

Harvey looked at Louis as it he was mad. He cocked his head and grinned at the woman.

Celia laughed. "Do I get a corner office?"

Louis pursed his lips. "I'm not sure we have any left."

"There is that one in the basement, " Harvey deadpanned.

"Oh yeah," replied Louis .

Celia stared at the two men. "Hey,"

"Of course you can have a corner office, " smiled Harvey. "Just not mine."

"Or mine, " Louis said looking a bit concerned.

"What about Name Partner?" Celia asked with a grin.

"No! " the two men said together. The memory of the last battle for name partner was still fresh in their minds.

"So what do you say?" Harvey asked .

Tears formed in Celia's eyes. She nodded. "Yes!"

The two men grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

"Sorry to interrupt the party." The three turned to see Peter standing behind them.

"Peter. What are you doing here?" Celia asked.

"I just wanted to say well played," replied Peter with a smirk.

"I gotta call Sheila," Louis said disappearing into the house.

"I don't know what you mean," Celia said.

"I know when I've been played. That little performance earlier..."

Celia glanced down at the ground as Peter continued. "You pulled that same shit when you were 16. That time you and Becky Greensten tried to persuade me to buy booze for you and then I spent 2 hours holding your hair back when you were puking down the toilet at Bobby Holbrook's party after the intercounty school hockey championships... "

"She sounded like a pain in the ass back then, "Harvey said with a grin.

"Even more so now, " said Peter.

Celia flushed slightly. "I'm sorry...why didn't you say something?"

"Because I meant what I said earlier, " replied Peter.

Celia nodded in understanding. "Thank you."

Peter smiled. " I'll leave you to celebrate. "

Celia leaned against the railings as he nodded to Harvey as he left. She bit her thumbnail as she watched him go. Harvey noticed the sad expression on her face.

"Go after him," he said.

She looked at him and smiled. "The past is the past."

/\\\\\\\

"This is so great! It's like the Prodigal daughter returns!" Louis exclaimed as he entered Celia's new office at the firm a couple of days later as she was unpacking a box of her stuff. She smiled as she turned to him. "Thanks Louis. This office is really beautiful. Donna has great taste."

Although it was one of the smaller corner offices on the 50th floor Celia loved it. It was elegantly decorated with cream and pale yellow walls with cream furnishings. Two cream chairs were placed in front of her glass desk. In a small corner on the other side of the room a circular table with 4 chairs were placed around it. A pale yellow 2 seater couch was beside the large window which had a view of the river. Beside the couch was a bookcase half filled with law books .

"I thought we would have a meeting later to discuss the mentorship program, " Louis said.

"Great! I have lots of ideas," she replied .

"Good!" Louis turned to leave the office but stood at the door. "Hey. Maybe we could go mudding this week?"

"I tell you what Louis. I'll go mudding with you if you go into the goals at my next hockey game, " she said with a smirk.

Louis grinned. "You're so funny Cece!"

He went out the door but Celia called him back. "Louis, about name partner I would really like to discuss that too. "

He nodded. "We will. Oh and there is a partner meeting at 11.30 this morning. I think it's the perfect opportunity to announce your appointment. "

"I'll be there, " she said.

"Are you ready for some cheesecake? " Donna was her next visitor. "I can't believe you are really back here!"

"I can't believe it either Donna," she said taking the cake box from her. "This looks delicious! I love my office! "

"I knew you would! Let's go for drinks tonight. I have lots to tell you!" Donna said excitedly .

"I'd love that!"

" Ok. Meet you in the lobby at 8, " Donna said as she left the room.

Celia let out a sigh as she picked up her framed Harvard degree and placed it on the wall. She stood back to look at it when she sensed someone standing at the door. She turned to see Harvey leaning against the door frame.

'I'm Harvey Specter, " he said with a grin.

"Celia Laurence, Senior Partner," she replied pointing to her name on the door.

"I'm just down the hallway if you ever want to borrow a cup of sugar... "

Celia laughed. "This is just like old times! Louis wants to go mudding. Donna brought cheesecake! "

"I have an early meeting but I just wanted to say hi, " he said.

"Hi," replied Celia with a smile.

'I gotta go. See you later, " he said as he left the room. He stopped and came back into the office. "Hey. " She turned around to look at him. "Welcome home. " The two locked eyes and smiled.

She watched as he left the office and went over to the window and looked out the New York skyline. After everything that happened she really was home.

/\\\\\\\\\

Author Notes

I'm going to leave it there but there will be a sequel. The first chapter should be up in the next week or two. Thanks for the favs, follows, messages and reviews. I do hope you enjoyed this story. Reviews are always welcome!


End file.
